Witches Of Gemini Coven 2: The Sequel
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Even death can't end some love stories.
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

 **9th May, 1994**

 **Portland, Oregon**

In 9th May, 1994- Evelyn Parker took her last breath. But in the same town, just a few miles away, that very dreadful night someone was preparing to take her first breath. How their fate was intertwined in an unique way! So were their lives and souls!

Sarah Danvers, wife of Malcolm Danvers went into labor quite unexpectedly. According to their calculation they were supposed to have more time. But thinking that wasn't going to change anything. Malcolm took his wife to the hospital as fast as he could. Malcolm Danvers was a college professor. He and his wife Sarah were a normal couple with a normal life. They didn't have any clue about the supernatural world or believed in it for that matter. Only if they knew that their yet to be born baby wasn't gonna have the same supernatural free life as them.

 **AN: In this story there is only one prison world. Otherwise it wouldn't match the first story. Because of this reason there would be plenty of differences from the original show plot line.**

 **And before I proceed with the story there is something I wanna ask, even though I have started this story as a sequel to 'Witches Of Gemini Coven' but there is another idea playing around in my mind. How would you like the second story completely unrelated to the first one? However under the same title and of similar category to the first one. I mean there would be an unrelated new plot, new love story for Kai, new complications.**

 **Let me know what you think and then I'll proceed with the story. Thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

**AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 2: The Nightmare**

 **18 Years Later**

 **The Prison World**

After stabbing Bonnie and leaving her behind at the Parker residence, unconscious; Malachai Parker was so ready to get the hell out of the prison world. He had everything he needed. Bennett blood, the ascendant and thanks to Bonnie the spell as well. Up until Bonnie and Damon showed up in the prison world, Kai had no hope of ever getting out of there. But then the other side collapsed and as a god given second chance, a Bennett witch was transported into the prison world. The moment Kai found out about Bonnie, he knew his time of punishment was over. That he would get out no matter what.

Kai had a to do list made for when he gets back home. First of all, he is going to merge with Jo of course. And become the new leader of the Gemini coven. Then he's going to give the rest of the coven an excruciating death for putting him in the prison world in the first place. Although he would probably need to kill the twins before merging with Jo. They were unnecessary competition. Anyhow, Kai was very excited about going back home. With help of the ascendant, he figured out where the power of the eclipse would be focused in Portland. Cause obviously he wasn't going to fly back to Mystic Falls again. Kai found the spot in no time.

Before, heading towards that spot, Kai opened up the trunk of his car in order to get his important stuffs out of it. There was no way he was going to leave without his favorite belongings. Too bad he had to leave his pager behind with Bonnie. But it was important to deliver her the message 'I Lied'. He even took his car and left Bonnie without any transportation. Awesome, wasn't it! When Kai looked inside the trunk, his eyes fell on the newspaper. The one that wrote a huge article on the family massacred in Portland.

In past 18 years, Kai thought of his family many a times. Of course he vividly remembered their betrayal. When Kai was telling Bonnie how he killed his sibling, he didn't really pay much attention to the photos of his brothers and sisters but now that he was looking at them more carefully, Kai couldn't help but remember some old memories of his childhood with them. The comparatively happy ones.

Kai looked at Jo's photo first. He wondered how she must look like now. Then his eyes fell on Joey's photo, his favorite brother. Kai swept his eyes over others' photos as well. At last, Kai focused his gaze on Evelyn's photo. She was smiling beautifully in the picture. Even though an emotionless, insensitive sociopath, Kai indeed felt a stringing pain in his heart. Why? Why she betrayed him like that? He had loved her so much. Truth to be told, Jo's betrayal didn't hurt Kai nearly as much as Evelyn's did. Obviously because he wasn't in love with Jo. It was Evelyn. It was always her.

Kai certainly regretted killing Evelyn. He should have handled his anger better. Because even after everything, even after her betrayal and hatred, Kai still wanted her to be with him. He still loved her. Kai was incapable of not loving her, or not wanting her. In Kai's mind, Evelyn certainly deserved to be punished but he should have done it another way instead of taking her life. And even though it would sound a bit crazy and downright unbelievable but Kai spent the last eighteen years wishing he could undo killing Evelyn.

"Why you had to go against me little sister?" Kai asked out loud to himself. And then he sighed out heavily.

However even though Kai may have regretted killing Evelyn but he wasn't gonna live the rest of his life miserably. He was a sociopath after all. There was nothing he could do to change the past. Therefore there was no point in being grumpy about it or feel guilty for that matter. Kai was above such common people nature. He was not gonna let himself be burdened by remorse, guilt, pain or love as well for that matter. After what Evelyn did, Kai wasn't willing to love anyone else. And even though Kai would never admit it but he didn't want to love anyone else who isn't Evelyn.

Something suddenly snapped into Kai and he tore off the newspaper and set it on fire with the help of Jo's magic that he had sucked out from the knife not so long ago. Kai watched the newspaper burn for a moment before he threw it away. As if he was throwing away his past life as well. Without wasting another second, Kai started walking towards the spot where the power of the eclipse would focus soon. He reached there just in time of the eclipse. Kai looked up and prepared himself for freedom. He put Bonnie's blood on the ascendant and opened it. The light of the eclipse shone upon the device. And then Kai began to chant.

" _Sangira Mayarma Ascenderam Cavayam."_

 **New York**

 **In A Dream-**

 _"Blood, blood, blood! There is blood everywhere. Painful screams! And a name- Evelyn!_

 _'Evelyn!'_

 _'Evelyn!'_

 _More blood, more screams. Someone was killing people. A faceless boy. His sneakers were covered in blood. He was a killer. A monster. But the name Evelyn. It was echoing everywhere. Even the air piercing screams couldn't cover that name. Evelyn was in a lot of pain. Immense unbearable pain. The faceless killer has plunged a knife into her. However, there was not only physical pain but heartache as well. But why? Why was her heartbroken?_

 _'Evelyn!'..."_

 **End Of Dream**

Charlene woke up with a jolt and started gasping for air. Her body was covered in cold sweat. "What the hell!" Charlene muttered under her breath. What a strange nightmare it was! And it felt so real. Not to mention, it left her shaking. Charlene didn't usually have nightmares. So, it seemed weird to her that she would dream up what seemed to be a killing spree. And what was with that name Evelyn? Charlene shook her head vehemently to clear up her head. She dreaded to go back to sleep that moment. Thankfully it was already dawn. Instead of forcing herself to go back to sleep, Charlene got up and decided to get ready for her big day.

No, it was not her birthday. Charlene was graduating high school. And it was indeed a big day for her. Finally she would go to college. For some unknown reason, Charlene desired to study psychology. And she was going to pursue her career in that field in the future. Charlene initially wanted to study in Standford university but unfortunately despite having good grades, her application wasn't accepted there. It kind of broke her heart. When Charlene lost the opportunity to study there, she didn't care anymore which college she ended up in. So, when The Whitmore college accepted her letter, Charlene decided to go there. Besides, they had a good reputation too and they offered plenty of courses in psychology department.

In the morning, Charlene came downstairs. Her parents were having breakfast.

"Good morning mom! Good morning dad!"

Charlene greeted her parents and kissed them on their cheeks. It was the usual ritual every morning.

"Good morning sweetie!" Charlene's parents greeted her back. They were by definition a happy family. After Charlene was born, her father Malcolm moved the family to New York for a better life. He got a good job here. A nice place to stay. Everything was though not perfect but good enough for them.

"Are you excited to finally graduate high school honey?" Charlene's mother asked while pouring orange juice in the glass for her daughter.

"Excited and sad" answered Charlene sighing out heavily.

"Why sad?" Her dad asked with a frown of worry. Before Charlene could answer, her mother answered the question for her.

"Because Daniel is going to Standford for his under graduation."

Daniel was Charlene's childhood best friend and later her boyfriend. Ever since Charlene could remember, he was in her life. And she knew he would always be in her life. The relation between them may change in the future but he would always be there for her. Charlene and Daniel both wanted to go to the same university after high school graduation. But obviously fate had other plans for them.

"Oh don't be sad honey. I'm sure things will work out for you two" said Malcolm hopefully, and tried to cheer up his daughter. Charlene inhaled a deep breath.

"I don't know dad. I hope for it but I really don't know."

"Honey, did you not sleep well last night?" Charlene's mother suddenly asked with concern when she noticed how sleepy and tired Charlene's eyes looked. And she got worried about it right away.

"Not really mom. I had this strange nightmare" said Charlene. She didn't hide anything from her parents. Charlene was also a good girl who listened to her parents and never did anything to oppose them. It was safe to say that Charlene's parents were lucky to have her as their daughter. And they never took it for granted either.

"What was it about?" Her mom asked with concern and curiosity in her voice.

"Someone killing a bunch of people" said Charlene rolling her eyes to herself. She thought it was ridiculous of her to dream up something like that. Charlene's mom gave her a look and asked-

"Did you watch any horror film before going to sleep last night?" Charlene thought about it for a moment.

"I might have watched the trailer of Sinister 2 on Youtube." Charlene confessed feeling kind of stupid now because she suddenly figured out why she had a nightmare. Only if she knew that her nightmare was something entirely different. And it was only the beginning of it. Charlene's dad laughed a little while her mother shook her head to herself.

After an ordinary yet wonderful breakfast, Charlene and her parents went to her school for the graduation ceremony. When Charlene entered the premises of the school, her friends started congratulating her. And she congratulated them in return. Charlene scanned the crowd and it didn't take long for her to spot Daniel. When she found him, Daniel also turned and looked at her. As if he sensed her presence somehow. Daniel flashed her a huge smile. Charlene of course returned that smile. Daniel excused himself from other fellow students and jogged up to Charlene. They shared a tight embrace.

"You look beautiful." Daniel said after he pulled away. He had a shy smile on his lips. It made Charlene blush as well.

"Thanks. You look good too." Charlene complimented back. He indeed looked good. Wearing his graduation cap and gown, he looked quite handsome. Daniel was considered one of the hot guys of school. Forest green eyes, jet black hair and a breathtaking smile. Many girls were jealous of Charlene since she got to be the lucky one. Charlene was a gorgeous looking girl herself. Stunning blue eyes, long blonde hair and an attractive body. Charlene had everything a girl could ask for in looks department. She was always pleased with how she looked. Little did Charlene know that her face was going to get her into big trouble one day?

"How are you young man?" Charlene's father came up to the couple and interrupted their moment. But they didn't mind it.

"I'm fine Malcolm. How are you?" Daniel asked politely. Malcolm and Daniel were on first name basis with each other since before Charlene and Daniel became a couple. Malcolm liked that kid. He was glad that his daughter was dating someone nice like Daniel. He would be very happy if Daniel became his son in law one day.

"Oh very fine. After all my daughter is graduating."

"Yeah it's a new beginning. For both of us" said Daniel wisely.

"True indeed. Where are your parents Daniel? I haven't met them in a while" said Malcolm. Daniel pointed out his parents.

"There they are. Sarah is already talking to them." Daniel said with a polite smile.

"Well excuse me kids. And Daniel- congratulations. I hope you do very best in your life." Malcolm really meant it. He wanted the kid to prosper in his life.

"Thank you Malcolm" said Daniel humbly. After Malcolm left, Charlene looked into Daniel's eyes.

"My dad really likes you." She said with a teasing smile on her lips. Daniel smiled too and wrapped one arm around Charlene's waist to pull her closer to him.

"Hmm, and what about his daughter? Do you think she likes me a lot?"

"Mmm..." Charlene pretended to think about it seriously for a moment. "I think she does. I mean I think. I don't know for sure."

"Oh really?" Daniel pulled Charlene closer and captured her lips with his. They kissed innocently yet passionately. It was blissful. Unfortunately, the kiss was short lived since they were in the middle of a crowd. Charlene was smiling after she pulled away from the kiss but then slowly her smile dropped. Daniel noticed that and frowned at her with confusion.

"Is everything okay? You look worried." Charlene sighed out heavily when asked.

"Daniel, we never really talked about what is going to happen to our relation once you go to Standford and I've to go to Whitmore." Charlene said with sad tone of voice. Daniel cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. He knew Charlene was upset about not getting into Standford with him. And he felt bad for her but Daniel certainly didn't want his girlfriend to be miserable over it for the rest of her life. And as for their relation, well it was far from over.

"What do you want to happen to our relation?" Daniel asked wanting to know what Charlene was thinking.

"I want our relationship to work but if you think you can't do the long distance thing, then I'd understand. I mean I'd be sad of course but I'd understand. So it's up to you Daniel." Hearing that Daniel sighed out a little. He cupped Charlene's face with both hands this time. And he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Charlene Danvers, ever since I could remember you were the only girl in my life and I'd very much like to keep it that way. There is no one else I'd want as my girlfriend other than you. Even though we're going separate ways now, but I'd never want to part away from you. I love you Charlene. And one day, I'll be proposing you to marry me. And I'll hope that you'll accept me."

Charlene didn't know when she felt happier in her life. Her eyes become a little teary and she pulled Daniel closer for a strong kiss that showed her feelings for him. She wasn't so good with words unlike Daniel. Now Charlene could go to Whitmore feeling a lot happier. The thought that she would have to break up with Daniel was tormenting her to no limits. But now that, Daniel has assured her that they are gonna remain together, Charlene was finally ready to make her college life journey. She was ready for Whitmore. Only if Charlene knew that Whitmore college was going to change everything for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Playing Tricks

**AN: Thanks to all the guests and Kat for your reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 3: Mind Playing Tricks**

"Thank you!" said Kai.

He stepped out of the car after killing the driver. Of course taking a life didn't mean anything to Kai. He pretended as if he hasn't done anything terrible. Kai started walking towards the Whitmore campus. He was there to finish what he started eighteen years ago. He was there to kill the twins. Kai wanted to eliminate his competition before finding out Jo and merge with her.

While Kai was walking across the parking lot, he suddenly stopped in his track and the smile from his face dropped as well. He quickly turned around but didn't see anyone.

"That's weird." Kai said to himself because he could swear that he just saw a glimpse of Evelyn. She was talking on the phone. Kai closed his eyes shut and sighed out heavily. Evelyn couldn't be here. She wasn't alive anymore. He killed her himself. Kai inwardly scolded his mind for playing tricks with him. He again started walking not knowing that his mind wasn't playing any tricks at all.

On the other hand, Charlene was talking to her mom over the phone. "Yes mom, I've already submitted all my forms. I've checked out my dorm room too. It's great."

 _"Haven't you unpacked yet?_ " Charlene's mom asked.

"I'll do it tonight. But first I need to buy some supplies. I'll give you a call tomorrow" said Charlene. She spotted a taxi and started to walk towards it. Since she didn't have her own car yet in the new town, she would need a taxi to get to the grocery store.

 _"Okay honey, take care of yourself."_

"Okay mom, love you!"

Charlene pushed her phone into her jeans pocket. She doubled over to talk to the driver. But then she saw that the driver was sleeping. He also had a earbud in his ear. Something didn't seem right to Charlene.

"Excuse me? Hello!" Charlene said loudly enough but the man didn't wake up. She frowned in confusion. Then suddenly Charlene's eyes fell on a red line on the man's throat. Her eyes widened and she immediately checked the man's pulse on his neck. It didn't take time for Charlene to realize that it was a dead body. And not just a dead body but a murder case. Someone must have strangled him to death. How cruel! Charlene quickly stepped away from the taxi and pulled out her phone to dial 911. The operator picked up quickly.

" _911, what is your emergency?"_

"I- I found a dead body, there's a dead body in the taxi" said Charlene with shaking tone of voice. To say that she was freaking out, it would be an understatement. Charlene never saw a victim of a murder case before. In films sure but not in real life. She was absolutely terrified. Charlene even looked away from the dead body because she couldn't stare at it anymore.

 _"Miss. what is your location? Can you tell us your location? Please do not panic. Try to calm down."_

"I- I'm at the Whitmore college campus parking lot. Please come soon."

While Charlene was waiting for the cops to come, Kai found out that the twins weren't attending any classes for that day. He asked around a little bit and found out where Olivia worked. Kai decided to go over there and pay his little sister a visit. While he was walking out of the campus, he noticed that the cops were surrounding the taxi. Obviously someone has found the dead body and informed the cops.

"Boy, things sure work here fast in this decade." Kai said to himself. He was about to walk away but again he saw a glimpse of Evelyn. Kai immediately looked back and there was a girl but the cops were surrounding her. Kai tried to get a better look at her but couldn't. Not to mention he gave up pretty easily too because Kai knew that his Evelyn was gone. She wouldn't be here. Shaking his head to himself, Kai walked away from there.

"How long have you been a student here?" A female cop asked Charlene.

"I'm a freshman. I just got here. Today I submitted my papers. I haven't even started attending my classes yet. I was gonna go to a grocery store, that's why I stopped by the taxi and then, I-"

"You found the dead body." The cop completed the sentence for her. Charlene glanced at the dead man. The cops were taking him away. Most possibly for autopsy.

"He must have a family" said Charlene more to herself than to the cop. She felt sad for the man. The cop also sighed out heavily.

"Right now we don't know for sure but yeah, it's possible that he has a family." The cop put a hand on Charlene's shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry you'll find the killer as soon as possible and punish him for such a heartless crime." Charlene nodded her head.

"Please let me know if I could help in any other way officer" said Charlene. After the cops let her go, Charlene started to think whether she should tell her parents about what happened or not. They would certainly get worried and most probably fly to Whitmore right away to see her. Daniel would do the same thing if Charlene told him about it. But she didn't want to bother or worry anyone when everything was alright. Besides, Charlene was a big girl now. She could take care of herself.

After thinking for sometime, Charlene decided not to tell anyone about her finding a dead body. However she decided to get a drink. After what happened, she definitely needed a drink. Charlene checked the google map and found that there was bar nearby the campus. She decided to go there. Only if Charlene knew the day wasn't done traumatizing her.

On the other hand, Kai was already in the bar Liv worked in. He handed over Liv his ID card when she asked for it. Liv looked at the birth date and smiled. "1972, nice try."

"No. True story, but that's not the most interesting thing on that I.D. Here. Look again. Name, address..." As asked Liv read the ID carefully this time.

"Malachai Parker. Oh, my God!" Liv finally realized that her psycho of a brother was out of the prison world. Kai didn't waste any time to hold Liv's hand and siphon out some of her magic.

"Ahhh!" Liv groaned in pain. She tried to get away from Kai but he restrained her using magic.

"Last time I saw you..."

"Aah!" Liv screamed a little. But Kai ignored that completely and kept talking.

"I was trying to kill you. Why don't we pick up where we left off?" Kai asked cheerfully. Liv glared at him.

"I don't think so." She stabbed Kai with something and ran towards the door. But Kai locked it with magic that he just took from Liv.

"Life is so much easier with magic." Every door Liv ran to, Kai closed it and locked them with magic.

"Feels kind of like cheating. I'm sad you didn't recognize me. That means dad erased all trace of my existence- family pictures, movies, little hand print turkey I made. What a dick!" Liv finally ran up the stairs. Kai followed her.

"You stay the hell away from me." Liv used her magic that she recovered a little bit and pushed a table towards Kai.

"You were always so bad at hide-and-seek. I mean, you were 4, but still, find a better hiding spot." Kai used Liv's magic and pushed that table out of the way. He was approaching Liv but suddenly Tyler appeared there and shoved Kai over the balcony edge. When Kai fell, he hit his head and blacked out.

"I think she did just fine." Tyler spat out to the unconscious Kai. Then he looked at Liv.

"Let's get out of here." They ran away from there together. Not long after that, Charlene came to the bar obviously unaware of what just happened there. When she saw the entrance door closed, she thought that the bar was close but there was no closed sign on the door. So, she twisted the doorknob, just to check. The door indeed opened for Charlene. When she poked her face inside, she saw that the entire bar was empty. And not only that but a man was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Charlene rushed inside. The surroundings told her that a fight took place in that bar. The unconscious guy must be the victim. Charlene thought. Obviously she had no idea who he was. She rushed to the stranger and nervously checked his pulse. Charlene dreaded the thought of finding another dead body on the same day. Thankfully this guy was alive.

"Hey! hey! Wake up!" Charlene tried to wake him up. But he didn't move. Charlene looked around and spotted a bottle of water on the counter of the bar. She quickly grabbed it and came back to the poor soul. Charlene sprayed water on the stranger's face. This time he moved a little. Charlene smiled to herself seeing that the stranger was waking up. Kai tried to open his eyes. His vision was quite blurry. But still he could see a face. He saw that Evelyn's face was hovering over his. This time Kai didn't let his mind fool him. Evelyn can never be here. It was all in his mind. She was nothing but his hallucination. Kai firmly said to himself in his mind.

"Are you alright?" Charlene asked worriedly.

"Not really." Kai said with dark sarcasm in his voice. Great, now his hallucination was even talking to him. Kai groaned out a little bit when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Okay, just lay here and be still. I'm gonna go get help" said Charlene and she rushed out of the bar. She was already calling 911 as well. When Charlene got out of the bar, she saw an old man getting into his car across the road. Charlene waved her hand at him.

"Excuse me sir! Please I need your help!" The old man crossed the road.

"What happened?"

"There's a man inside the bar. He was unconscious. I woke him up but I don't think he's alright. It seems someone has beaten him up. He needs help." The old man nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, don't worry. I'll help. Where is he?" Charlene took the man inside the bar. But there was no one there. The bar was completely empty.

"Where did he go?" Charlene asked herself. The old man didn't think she was lying because he saw the state of the place as well.

"I think he has left" said the man.

"But he-" The old man interrupted Charlene.

"Look dear you tried to help him but he's gone now. There's nothing you can do." Charlene nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for coming to help sir." The old man left. Charlene stayed behind though. She couldn't help but wonder where did the stranger go and so fast. He could barely move. Charlene sighed out heavily. She couldn't help but wonder whether she was just having a bad day or this town itself was weird. Little did Charlene know that it wasn't the town but her fate that was going to get her into a lot of trouble in the near future? A lot of trouble indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Face To Face

**AN: Thanks prettygirl, and guest for the reviews. This is another chapter for you. Let me know what you think. Please read and of course review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 4: Coming Face To Face**

 _"Evelyn!..._

 _Screams..._

 _Blood..._

 _Evelyn!_

 _Evelyn!..."_

Charlene woke up gasping for air. She had dozed off a little while reading a book. But the dream or should say, the nightmare made sure she wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. Charlene couldn't help but freak out this time about this nightmare. It was the same as before. How could she have an exact same dream twice? And Charlene was pretty sure this time that she didn't watch anything remotely related to horror movies before dozing off. It was not normal. And most importantly there was no explanation for it. And who the hell was this Evelyn? Why that name bothered Charlene so much? That name gave her weird deja vu feelings.

Charlene sighed out heavily and walked over to the window. She was alone in her dorm room. Her roommates have gone away to celebrate Christmas holidays. For the first time Charlene wasn't going to spend her Christmas with her family. She was pretty upset about it but there was no other choice. She just got to Whitmore and has barely settled down. She couldn't go back to New York before the next big vacation.

Charlene looked out the window. She sighed out heavily. Her mind was completely blank at that moment. She was feeling quite numb as well. It seemed that the nightmare not only affected her mind but her body as well. Suddenly thunder cracked in the sky, snapping Charlene out of her daze. The wind also started blowing quite strongly. And it happened within moments. Charlene frowned in confusion. There wasn't supposed to be a storm that night. The weather forecaster didn't say anything about it. Not that the weather reports are always hundred percent accurate but it was unlikely to happen a storm that night.

Charlene didn't know why but she was having this feeling as if something big was happening somewhere. Somewhere close to her. Charlene tried to shrug off those weird feelings and tried to go back to her studies but her nightmare kept her from concentrating. After trying for a while longer, she gave up studying and decided to give Daniel a call. Perhaps talking to him would help her forget about the nightmare. Charlene dialed Daniel's number and he picked up on the first ring.

 _"I was just going to call you"_ said Daniel as he picked up. Charlene couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not surprised. We've always been in tune with each other like that."

" _That's true. So, how's my girl doing in the new town?_ " Daniel asked.

"Well since it's vacation time and everyone's away, I have nothing to do but get bored the entire day" said Charlene as she sighed out a little.

" _Why aren't you exploring the town baby? I thought that was the whole point of you going away so early, so that you could get to know the place better and settle down properly before your classes start._ " Charlene couldn't answer that question to Daniel honestly without telling him about her finding a dead body. It was the sole reason why Charlene wasn't so interested in exploring the town anymore. She surely didn't want to come across another dead body.

"It's a small town Daniel. There aren't many places to go in the first place" said Charlene and that wasn't a lie at all. Compared to New York city, Whitmore indeed was a small town.

" _But still... check out all the food joints and shops and parks. Just don't be sad and bored. I won't be able to live peacefully if I feel that you aren't enjoying your college life."_ Daniel was so sweet. Charlene thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll go out tomorrow. Please don't worry about me. When are you going to leave for Standford?"

After talking for a while longer, Charlene hung up the call. She decided that she was not gonna live in a hole for the rest of her life just because she found a dead body. Yes, it was a traumatizing experience for her but she has to move on. With that thought Charlene decided to go explore the town tomorrow. Only if she knew what her fate has planned for her.

In the same town, someone was having a blast. Kai was actually celebrating becoming the new all powerful leader of the Gemini Coven. Finally his dream has come true. Sure many people tried to stop him but they should've known better. He always wins. Always. Kai was indeed enjoying himself until Luk's face clouded up his mind. For some horrible reason he couldn't forget how his little brother just dropped dead.

Suddenly Kai felt something he has never felt before. At least not for a long time. He felt bad for someone and sad about killing a person. One part of Kai found it ridiculous that he was feeling sad for Luk but his other suddenly existing part found it to be extremely normal to be sad considering the circumstances. Eventually Kai started feeling horrible about Liv, and Jo as well. And about all the horrible things he did to them. Suddenly it all started to seem unfair to him. He shouldn't have ruined their lives.

To say that Kai was freaking out about having emotions and empathy, it would be a huge understatement. However it didn't take him long to figure out where those feelings and emotions were coming from. They were coming from Luk. Their souls were united when they merged. It was the whole point of it. Among the traits Kai absorbed from Luk, apparently empathy was one of them. Since experiencing feelings and emotions were a new thing for Kai, he was on the verge of having a break down. Little did Kai know that things were only gonna get worse for him?

The next day, Kai was taking a walk. He thought it was a good idea to calm his nerves down. Later he might get a drink and hopefully find a way to deal with all his newly found emotions. Kai was lost in his own thoughts when someone bumped into him. Kai looked and found that it was a girl. She was apparently too busy looking into her handbag searching for something rather than paying attention to her way. She had also dropped her bag when she bumped into Kai.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The girl apologized to Kai while she started picking up her stuffs that fell out of her bag. Any other time Kai would've made a sarcastic remark and just walked away. But suddenly he was a gentleman. And as gentlemen do, Kai couched down before the girl to help her collect her stuffs. But just as the girl looked up and Kai saw her face, his entire world came crashing down on him. This couldn't be happening. Evelyn couldn't be alive. No it was impossible. On the other hand, Charlene recognized Kai immediately as the stranger she found unconscious the other day.

"Hey, it's you" said Charlene looking a bit surprised herself.

"Where did you disappear that day?" She asked and frowned a little with confusion because Kai was looking at her as if he was seeing a ghost or something.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't know me but I found you unconscious in a bar the other day." Charlene said assuming that the stranger must be wondering about how she knew him.

"I went to get help for you but by the time I got back, you were gone. I'm Charlene by the-" Suddenly the stranger was running away from her. Charlene couldn't help but be extremely baffled by that action. She gaped at the way Kai ran away for sometime. Why would he run away like that? Charlene couldn't come up with any logical explanation.

"What a weirdo!" She said to herself. Charlene shook her head while sighing out a little. People these days. Only if Charlene knew what has really happened.

On the other hand, Kai only stopped running when he couldn't run anymore. He was panting heavily. How was it possible? His Evelyn was standing right in front of him. In flesh and blood. She sure as hell wasn't his imagination. Not this time at least. But how? Kai was already having a bad day and this incident went over the top. The break down Kai was preventing from happening, well it happened. Kai dropped on his knees. He literary started shaking as he remembered all those past memories of him and Evelyn. How he pursued Evelyn, how she resisted him at first because they were siblings but then she gave into him. How in love they were!

Kai realized then how much he missed Evelyn. She meant so much to him. Kai loved Evelyn even when he was an emotionless monster and now with his new found empathy, that love only increased more. Kai started feeling suffocated as he let himself remember how he killed Evelyn. How he stabbed her to death because he couldn't control his anger. The guilt that he should've felt eighteen years ago, Kai started feeling it all on a sudden. And it started eating him up. Tears gathered in his eyes and Kai actually cried. He cried remembering Evelyn's body lying in the pool of her own blood.

Kai felt horrible while remembering the good memories as well. Like the first time he kissed Evelyn. The first time wasn't when Kai blackmailed Evelyn into kissing him. But the first time happened when Evelyn was only sixteen. She was growing up to be a beautiful looking girl and Kai was extremely attracted to her those days. One day Kai couldn't stop himself. He sneaked into Jo and Evelyn's room at night. They both were sleeping peacefully. Kai had taken a little magic from Joey. He used it on both his sisters so that they would sleep deeply and wouldn't wake up. Then Kai kneel down next to Evelyn's bed. He gently caressed her face as he let himself admire her beauty. After a moment, Kai leaned in and at first only brushed his lips against her. A shiver of pleasure went through his body. Kai gathered more courage and the next time he kissed her full lips. It was such a magical moment for him. As much as Kai wanted Evelyn to kiss him back but he was thankful that she was asleep otherwise he would've gotten into a huge trouble.

Kai never told Evelyn about it. Even when they were in a relationship. It was something only for Kai to know. He had many secret memories such as that. All these years, he had those memories locked away in the back of his mind. According to the opinion of the sociopath Kai, there was no point in remembering them because Evelyn was no more. However the new leader of the Gemini coven felt otherwise. But fate was indeed playing a cruel joke on him. A girl bumped into him out of all the people and she happened to look exactly like Evelyn. But she couldn't be his sister Evelyn. Even if Evelyn had somehow survived eighteen years ago, she should be in her thirties in present time. But she looked young. As young as Kai remembered her. But if she wasn't Evelyn then who is she?

The need to know the answer to that question, finally gave Kai enough strength and he stood up again. Kai wiped away his tears, feeling quite weird about it since he never cried before. Kai decided to snoop around a little bit and find out who that Evelyn look alike girl was. Kai was almost sure that the stranger girl looked exactly like Evelyn for a reason. And he was gonna find out that reason even if that's the last thing he did.

 **AN: Dear readers, I'm open to suggestions and requests for this story. If there's something you wish for to happen in the story, please let me know. If it syncs with the plot line, I'll write it. Also suggestions are most welcome. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: It's You

**Chapter 5: It's You**

It was too easy for Kai to break into the college office room and find out the student record files. After going through a few files, he found Charlene's file. Inhaling a deep breath, Kai opened the folder.

"Name: Charlene Danvers

Date of birth: 9th May, 1994-"

Kai felt his breath just got stuck in his throat. "She was born the same day Evelyn died." Kai said to himself.

"Birth Place: Portland, Oregon... Oh my god!" Kai held onto the shelf nearby since he felt like collapsing right there. It took Kai a few minutes to unfreeze again. He was certainly feeling dizzy in the head. Inhaling a deep breath once again, Kai went through the rest of the file very carefully. Charlene Danvers got different parents and didn't seem to be a witch. She definitely didn't remember Kai otherwise she would be running the other way when they bumped into each other. Charlene was Evelyn yet she was not. Instead of satisfying Kai's curiosity about Charlene, reading her file only increased his frustration further.

"Evelyn, have you really come back to me?" Kai asked himself out loud. He needed to get to know the Charlene girl better before determining that. And that was what Kai planned to do. He would find Charlene Danvers and see if she was really his Evelyn.

The following day, Charlene was sitting in a cafe nearby Whitmore College. She was sipping onto her cold coffee now and then while checking out some new designer dresses in her tab. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings so when someone spoke up, it startled her a little. Charlene looked up to find that stranger guy standing in front of her.

"The weird guy, we're bumping into each other a lot, aren't we?" Charlene said wondering what was he doing there.

"Maybe we were destined to meet. May I?" Kai asked if he could sit at the table. Just to be polite. The old Kai wouldn't have bothered asking. Charlene nodded her head.

"And for the record, I'm not weird. Handsome and charming but not weird." Kai said boastfully while sitting on the opposite side of the table. He had a smirk gracing his lips. Charlene couldn't help but snort at that. She also noted that this guy maybe very narcissistic.

"Don't you think, I would find it quite hard to believe after the way you ran away yesterday" said Charlene. Kai was prepared to answer that.

"Oh my bad, I wasn't actually feeling very well yesterday." Kai said very casually. However Charlene narrowed her eyes at Kai for a brief moment before saying-

"Hmm." Kai was a little taken aback by the response. He furrowed his brows at Charlene.

"You don't believe me" stated Kai. Charlene gave him an uncomfortable smile before speaking up again.

"Look, I may not have a degree yet in psychology but I'm quite good at reading people and I understand that whatever happened to you yesterday, you don't wish to say anything about it, which is totally fine by me. I don't need to know. It's completely your business" said Charlene. Kai couldn't lie to Evelyn either. She knew him so well. But then again, Evelyn might not have known Kai as much as he thought she did. Because if she had known Kai at all, then she would've known how much Kai loved her. He would've done anything for her. Evelyn shouldn't have betrayed him.

"However I'd like to know your name though" said Charlene which snapped Kai out of his thoughts about Evelyn. He focused his attention back on Charlene.

"I mean this is the third time we are meeting and I still don't know your name."

Kai smiled at Charlene. "Malachai Parker, but you can call me Kai."

 _"Kai!"_ The name suddenly gave Charlene a deja vu feeling. As if she has some sort of connection with that name. Kai was obviously looking at her carefully. He saw how his name affected Charlene. Did she remember anything? Wondered Kai.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked with careful tone of voice. Charlene vehemently nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine. So, your name's Kai. It suits you" said Charlene becoming normal again. She dismissed her deja vu feeling as nothing.

"I'm Charlene."

"I know." Kai said before he could stop himself. "I mean you told me yesterday." Charlene nodded her head, remembering she did tell him her name. However she wasn't sure if he heard her since he was running away.

"So, are you going to Whitmore college here?" Kai asked even though he knew it very well that she was. Charlene nodded her head in reply.

"Yep and what about you? Are you studying here too?" Charlene asked thinking he might be a senior at the college.

"No, college is too boring for me" said Kai.

"So what do you do other than getting into trouble?" Charlene blurted out the question before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright" said Kai chuckling a little bit.

"You're right actually. I do get into a lot of trouble. Probably that's why I don't really have any friend or someone to love me" said Kai, sounding a bit sad about it. Even though he was occupied with Charlene at the moment but Kai hasn't stopped suffering from feelings and emotions yet. He was still feeling very much guilty about killing Luk and making Jo and Liv's life a miserable hell. Charlene on the other hand couldn't help but look at Kai with pity.

"I'm sorry. I can't say I know how it is to be all alone but I can imagine it must be very difficult." Charlene said sympathetically. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"It is but there's nothing I can do about it" said Kai sighing out heavily.

"Well what about your family?" Charlene asked with curiosity.

"My family wants nothing to do with me. They think they're better off without having me in their lives." Kai said sounding more sad and trying to earn more sympathy from Charlene. And he succeeded in doing so.

"That's awful." Charlene exclaimed with disbelieve in her voice. Kai didn't seem that bad to her. He maybe a little troublemaker but his family shouldn't have abandoned him. Charlene gave Kai a sorry look.

"Yeah well, that's my life. But let's not talk about me anymore. Tell me something about yourself. We shouldn't be strangers in case we bump into each other again in the future" said Kai giving Charlene a charming smile.

"There's nothing much to tell really. I came from New York..."

Their small conversations turned into long ones. Charlene found it very easy to talk to Kai. And there was this connection she felt with him that she couldn't explain or understand for that matter. Before they could realize it, both Charlene and Kai were walking through the park since it was early in the evening. They were still sharing their life stories with each other. Granted that Kai wasn't telling Charlene a lot of things but even Kai also felt as if he was talking to Evelyn. Like old times.

"I'm terrible at cooking. I mean I was literary banned from entering the kitchen back home" said Charlene laughing a little remembering her terrible cooking experiences. Kai however couldn't enjoy a laugh with her this time. The more he learned about Charlene the more Kai realized, how much Evelyn alike she was. There was no doubt anymore that Evelyn has indeed come back. She reborn after she was murdered. She came back as Charlene.

"What happened?" Charlene asked noticing a lost look on Kai's face.

"Nothing" said Kai looking back at Charlene. "You're just reminding me of someone I loved very much."

"Really who?" Charlene asked being curious about it. Kai however sighed out heavily.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kai said at once. Charlene nodded in understanding.

"It's alright." A silence suddenly fell over them. An uncomfortable one. Thankfully Kai spoke up and vanquished the silence between them.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm."

"Thanks" said Charlene and they started walking towards her dorm. It wasn't that far.

"I don't feel safe walking alone in this area." Charlene said more to herself than to Kai but obviously Kai had to inquire about it.

"Why? Did anything happen?" Kai asked curiously. Charlene inhaled a deep breath and decided to tell Kai. She hasn't spoken to anyone about what happened when she got to town and Charlene really wanted to talk to someone about it.

"Yes, when I first got to town, I found a dead body in a cab in the Whitmore college parking lot. I was so freaked out." So she was the one who found the dead body. Kai thought to himself. He shouldn't have killed the cab driver. Kai felt guilty this time. But back then, he felt different. He didn't care. Charlene must be terrified to find that dead body. That thought made Kai regret his action more.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kai said sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Thanks" said Charlene not knowing what Kai was apologizing for. Only if she knew she was talking to the murderer himself.

"Since I didn't want to worry anyone, I didn't speak to anyone about this. Well until now. I really needed to talk to someone about it. Thanks for listening Kai."

"Anytime Charlene. I'm glad that you told me. Does this make us friends then?" Kai asked hopefully. Charlene smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course I'd like to be your friend. I don't know anyone here. And I really had a great time with you today."

"Me too" said Kai with a huge smile. They reached the dorm and it was time to say good bye. Even though Kai had no desire to leave his Evelyn. He wished it so much that Charlene had her memories and knew who she really was. And who he was and what they had together. Kai couldn't help but be disappointed that Evelyn didn't remember their love. Because Kai really wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't do it. It would scare Charlene off.

On the plus side, Evelyn, well Charlene didn't remember getting murdered by him. So it was a huge up side of the situation. Kai decided Evelyn or Charlene, he would make her fall in love with him again. Fate has given him this opportunity and he was not gonna waste it.

"We should hang out again like this" suggested Kai.

"That's a great idea" agreed Charlene. She would really like to see Kai more. Charlene didn't know why but she just felt like she wished to know Kai more.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Kai asked hoping Charlene didn't have any other plan.

"Nothing" replied Charlene with a shrug off her shoulders.

"Then we could go to watch a movie tomorrow and have dinner afterwards" said Kai. Charlene thought about it for a moment then nodded her head.

"Okay cool. Take my number. Give me a call to let me know when I'll have to be ready." Charlene said while giving Kai her phone number.

"Well then see you tomorrow" said Kai. He was already feeling impatient and wished that tomorrow would come sooner.

"Bye" said Charlene with a smile. Then she started walking away from Kai. However, Kai didn't leave immediately. He kept watching Charlene. When Charlene reached the door, she turned around again. Her eyes locked with Kai's. She suddenly got a weird feeling in her stomach. But Charlene ignored that and waved bye at Kai before opening the door and entering the dorm building. Outside Kai sighed out heavily.

"You'll be mine again Evelyn. Soon... very soon."


	6. Chapter 6: Favor From Foes

**AN: Thanks to Katniss and One-step-from-hell for your reviews. This is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 6: Favor From Foes**

Kai opened the restaurant door for Charlene as they exited the place. They have just finished eating dinner together. It was time for Kai to drop Charlene off to her dorm. Even though he very much wanted to spend the rest of the night with her. Kai didn't know when he would be able to kiss Charlene, make love to her, hold her in his arms. He certainly wanted to get there sooner rather than later.

"I had a great time today." Charlene said with a pleasant smile. She and Kai were walking towards Kai's car. And let's just not wonder how he got himself a car.

"Thanks" said Charlene really meaning it. The connection she felt with Kai yesterday, it only became stronger today. Charlene certainly felt closer to Kai. It was strange because there was no logical explanation behind it. However, it didn't scare Charlene.

"You're welcome. I told you before, we were meant to meet" said Kai. He like the perfect gentleman he became recently, opened the car door for Charlene. The evening was perfect in Charlene's opinion. And Kai was so nice and charismatic. Not to mention extremely good looking. If Charlene didn't already have a boyfriend, she would definitely be falling for Kai.

It didn't take long for Kai to pull over in front of the dorm. He cursed in his mind that they arrived so soon. Charlene got out of the car. And Kai stepped out as well. He was going to walk Charlene to her dorm room. Even though he didn't need to. But every moment with Charlene, well his Evelyn actually, it mattered to Kai. Charlene stopped at the door of her room. She turned to look back at Kai. Charlene was going to thank Kai once again for such a wonderful time but the way Kai was looking at her, it made her unable to speak. His gaze was so intense. As if he could see through her soul. It gave Charlene goosebumps. And made her a little uncomfortable as well. Not to mention the silence between them was no less awkward.

"I-um..." Charlene tried to speak and break the silence between them but Kai put a finger on her lips and silenced her. He stepped closer to Charlene. Decreasing the space between them. Charlene felt her heartbeat speeding up suddenly. She saw Kai's gaze lowering to her lips. He was leaning closer to her face. For a second Charlene felt confused about what to do. Despite the connection she felt with Kai, she didn't want to kiss him and cheat on her boyfriend. Unfaithfulness was one of the things Charlene despised very much. But then again, she didn't wish to ruin the friendship between her and Kai either. Kai was about to press his lips against Charlene's but she pulled away from him. It was the right thing to do.

"Kai, I've a boyfriend." Charlene reminded Kai. Of course she told him about Daniel. But Kai was kind of hoping after spending sometime with him, Charlene would forget all about her boyfriend. But clearly it didn't happen. Kai sighed out in frustration. Not appreciating the rejection.

"Yes, I know" said Kai with bitter tone of voice. He paused for a moment and suddenly said-

"Break up with him." Kai demanded. Charlene was taken aback to say the least.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know we've just met but believe me we're meant to be together. Don't you feel like you belong to me Evelyn" said Kai. He was on the verge of lashing out badly. Perks of having emotions. Charlene's rejection hurt Kai. Badly so. It was making him unstable. Charlene on the other hand, couldn't help but be shocked. Not only because the way Kai was suddenly acting but the name he just said. The name that was haunting Charlene in her dreams every night.

"What did you just call me?" Charlene asked with firm tone of voice. Kai realized his slip off tongue. He didn't mean to. Kai figured it would be best if Charlene stayed in the dark about her past life since he murdered her and all.

"Charlene, I'm just saying-" Kai began to change the topic but Charlene didn't let him.

"No, you've just called me Evelyn." Kai rolled his eyes and sighed out heavily.

"Does it matter? Evelyn, Charlene no matter what your name is, I love you" said Kai. He sounded quiet desperate. Charlene however was getting more and more confused. And it was making her loose her own temper. Not to mention she was beginning to freak out as well.

"What's that's suppose to mean? And who exactly are you?" Charlene asked. Well demanded an answer. Suddenly she started thinking what if everything Kai told her about himself were lies. What if he was someone dangerous? Kai was not acting normal at all. And that name 'Evelyn'. What was its mystery? Kai stared into Charlene's eyes for a moment. Then he decided to spit out the truth to her.

"I'm a witch. Leader of the Gemini coven and you're the girl I loved. But you died. This is your second life Evelyn." Kai said all that very easily. He and Charlene stared into each others eyes for a few seconds more, then Charlene opened the door of her room and walked inside. Well actually she kind of ran in. However not before saying-

"You're going to stay the hell away from me Kai or I'll report you to the cops."

If Kai wanted he could've easily broken down the door and barge inside the room but he knew it wouldn't help at all. And since he really didn't wish to hurt Charlene in any way, he needed to find a way to fix the damage first. And quickly so. Even in her second life, Evelyn was as difficult as she was before. But she would give in, sooner rather than later. Because Kai was determined and he was done waiting.

The following day, Kai found himself standing before the Salvatore boarding house. He didn't really wish to take help from his enemies but there wasn't any other option. At least for the time being. Kai walked through the door and entered the boarding house without knocking. He didn't need to be a gentleman here. When Kai didn't see anybody in the living room, he called out-

"Hello?" Kai heard someone talking in a room. He made his way over there.

"He's all merged, he's packed and his on his way to Portland!" Damon said the last part loudly. Kai walked inside and found Damon and Elena.

"Ooh! Forgot how massive this house was." Kai said smiling. His eyes fell on the cupcakes. "Yum! Cupcakes! Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Kai inquired realizing since Damon and Elena were together and alone, they must be doing something, intimating. Damon Salvatore groaned in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Funniest thing. I need your help" said Kai. He took a cupcake without being offered and settled down on the table across from Damon and Elena. Then he gave them a very short and to the point explanation of what he needed their help with. However Kai's explanation confused Damon and Elena very much.

"So you want us to compel this girl named Charlene to break up with her boyfriend and forget that she had an argument with you last night" said Elena feeling absolutely baffled.

"Yes, since you know witches can't really compel humans unlike vampires. There are probably some spells but I would have to find them first and I don't wanna go through that trouble. Lets just say I've no patience for that. So, which one of you is gonna do it?" Kai asked with a smile.

"Why would we help you Kai?" Elena asked with stern tone of voice.

"And who is this girl Charlene, anyway?" Damon couldn't help but ask.

"Charlene is my soon to be girlfriend and in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a sociopath." Elena pretended to be shocked. "I know. Shocker. And I always get what I want. And I want Charlene."

"Why compel her to only break up with her boyfriend? Why not compel her to fall in love with you too?" Damon asked out of curiosity. And of course he sounded sarcastic about it. Elena gave him a look for saying something like that. But Damon ignored it and waited for Kai to answer the question. Kai chuckled a little to himself before speaking up.

"Well, I don't need to compel her love. She already loves me. She just doesn't know it yet. But once that boyfriend of hers is out of her life, she will realize it herself" said Kai really believing this would work.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd have thought you're in love with this girl" said Damon calculating Kai's expression carefully.

"That's because I am." Kai stated without any hesitation. Damon however scoffed at that.

"But sociopaths don't feel love. Specially one like you" said Damon cockily.

"Well this is an exceptional case." Kai fired back right away. He inhaled a deep breath.

"Besides, ever since this merge happened with my brother Luke and I won, which was great because I absorbed his ability to do magic but along with that ability I have gotten some of his qualities as well, something like empathy. Now, I'm no longer free from things like guilt or love. And I love Charlene so much and want her so badly in my life that I just can't go on without her. I need her okay."

"And you may not believe me but I even feel bad about killing Luke now and ruining Liv's life. I even wish to apologize to Jo for ruining our family. Which I'll do, as soon as I have Charlene. But let's face it guys, all right? I mean, Elena, you of all people should be willing to look past the questionable things that I've done to see that there's-there's good somewhere in me. You did it with Damon."

"Okay, I think we're done here, come on" said Damon getting even more annoyed than before. He did not like Kai giving his example. However Elena had other plans.

"Actually, what if there's something he can do for us in exchange?" Elena said with a smile as she got an idea. It was Bonnie's birthday after all and if there was any chance to get her back or at least contact with her, it was that moment.

Kai didn't really have a choice but to agree with the deal. Besides, somewhere in his heart he wanted to help. He did screw up Bonnie big times. And even though he felt nothing about it before but things were obviously different now. Kai couldn't bring Bonnie back since he has destroyed the ascendant himself. But he could certainly send a message to her. About how she could get out of the prison world. Kai actually wanted the witch out. Perhaps then he would feel less guilty about it. Damn Luke and his emotions.

Kai was able to send a message to Bonnie with help of Jeremy but things went sour when Liv attacked Kai. Liv didn't care if he was the leader of the coven and killing him would mean dooming the entire coven. She just wanted Kai dead. But thankfully she was knocked out before she could kill Kai. She left him with serious injuries though. Damon gave Kai his blood to heal his wounds. After Kai started feeling a little better, he looked up at Damon and Elena.

"It's your turn now."

Elena wasn't going to do what Kai was asking them to do. It was wrong to compel an innocent girl and mess up her life in the process. Thankfully Damon didn't care. He went along with Kai. Charlene should be at the college campus. And she was indeed. Kai spotted Charlene and then pointed her to Damon.

"There she is. The blonde girl in red dress and white jacket" said Kai. Damon got a good look at the girl at first glance.

"Hmm quite hot." He said intentionally to see Kai's reaction. Kai grinned at Damon.

"I know but she's mine so I'd suggest you watch your mouth Damon." Kai spoke quite frankly but Damon didn't miss to notice the threat hidden in his tone.

"Alright alright. No need to get hostile lover boy" said Damon. However he couldn't help but be surprised at how possessive Kai was about this girl. Who was she anyway?

"Stay here. I'll be right back" said Damon and he started walking towards Charlene. Kai watched from distance as Damon started talking to Charlene.

"Hey, Damon Salvatore." Damon extended his hand towards Charlene as he introduced himself. Now that Damon was looking at Charlene from a close distance, he couldn't help but feel that he has seen her somewhere before. Her face was familiar yet Damon couldn't recall meeting her before. He would have thought more about it but now was not the right time.

"Charlene Danvers" said Charlene shaking Damon's hand. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well you don't know me but I'm here to talk to you. It's about Kai" said Damon. Immediately Charlene's face darkened.

"If you're here to tell me that he's crazy, I already know that" said Charlene with bitter tone of voice. After what happened last night, the way Kai behaved and the ridiculous things he said to her, Charlene certainly regretted ever meeting him. Damon on the other hand failed to hide his smirk. He could now understand why Kai wanted her compelled. The girl clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

"You've no idea how right you're about that and I'm really really sorry for doing this" said Damon, sarcastically apologizing to the girl. Charlene frowned at Damon with confusion.

"Doing what?" She asked. Suddenly Damon grabbed her shoulders so that Charlene couldn't run away. He then looked deeply into her eyes. Damon's pupil dilated.

"You're going to forget that you and Kai had a fight last night. You had a great time with him and you can't wait to see Kai again. Also you're going to call your boyfriend right now and break up with him. You're better off without him." Damon finished his compulsion with that. Charlene blinked her eyes couple of times. She was suddenly feeling strange but didn't know why. She looked up at Damon.

"Um.. are you friends with Kai?" Charlene asked with soft tone of voice. This time she didn't say the name Kai with anger.

"Not really but we know each other very well. By the way, he can't wait to meet you again" said Damon. Charlene smiled hearing that.

"I'm looking forward to see him too. Do you know where he might be right now? I really want to see him." Charlene said; sounding very impatient. Damon smirked at the girl.

"Don't worry he'll come to you. I better get going. It was nice meeting you Charlene" said Damon as he prepared to leave.

"Yeah you too" said Charlene still having an empty feeling as if something was missing but she just couldn't tell what. After Damon walked away, Charlene immediately called someone.

 _"Hello!"_

"Daniel-"

 _"yeah?"_ Daniel was feeling a little confused because he talked to Charlene not more than five minutes ago. Did she forget to say something?

"Daniel, I'm breaking up with you" said Charlene and even though she sounded very serious but Daniel thought that she was only joking.

 _"Yeah and why is that?"_ Daniel asked with mirthful tone of voice.

"Because I'm better off without you" said Charlene. Those words just got out of her mouth. "Please don't call me again Daniel. Bye."

 _"Hello Charlene... Hello..."_

Charlene hung up ignoring Daniel's attempt to speak to her. She inhaled a deep breath. She couldn't wait to meet Kai again. Little did Charlene know that Kai was more desperate to meet her than she could imagine? And just like that Charlene Danvers' fate was sealed.


	7. Chapter 7: Shock And Happy Surprises

**AN: Thanks to Katniss and WickedlyMinx for your reviews. This is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7: Shock And Happy Surprises**

 **Flashback**

 _Kai opened the door for Charlene and let her in an apartment. His apartment. He bought it just a few days ago. Charlene was quite impressed with the place.  
_

 _"Nice" said Charlene while looking around._

 _"I'm glad that now you can stop staying at motels."_

 _Kai walked closer to Charlene. He took her hands in his and Charlene let him because they are officially dating. Things were happening very fast between them. Charlene was aware of that but being with Kai felt like meant to be._

 _"Charlene, I bought this place for a reason. I want us to live together." Kai said being very straightforward about it. Charlene however was surprised to hear that._

 _"But Kai, do you think it's a good idea? I mean we only went on a few dates." It was too soon to move in with Kai. At least Charlene thought that._

 _"I know that but this is what I want. Please think about it. You'd love it here. This apartment is nearby Whitmore College so you'd have no trouble attending the classes. A grocery store is just two blocks away. Not to mention you hate your roommates-"_

 _"I don't hate my roommates. I barely know them" said Charlene interrupted Kai._

 _"But I've seen them. Trust me you'll eventually hate them. You won't have to deal with anyone else here. Here you'll have only me and I'm very sure that you like me." Charlene couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips. Kai could be so immature sometimes._

 _"Fine, I'll think about it" said Charlene._

 _"Would ten minutes be enough?" Kai asked hopefully earning a look from Charlene._

 _"I'll let you know in a couple of days." Kai's face fell hearing that. He was really impatient for them to start living together. Ever since Kai fell in love with Evelyn, he wanted both of them to have a nice place of their own. Have kids and start a family of their own. That dream shattered into pieces when Evelyn died. But by mother nature's grace Kai got another chance to live his dream._

 _"At least stay with me tonight. I'm cooking dinner."_

 _Charlene couldn't say no to Kai. Also it turned out that Kai was an excellent cook. After the dinner, Charlene and Kai were sitting on the couch and enjoying a glass of wine. They were talking about random stuffs._

 _"I think we should go to bed now" said Kai. But hearing that Charlene suddenly grew quiet. Kai obviously noticed it and asked about it._

 _"What's wrong?" Charlene glanced at Kai. She opened her mouth but then shut it again. Because she didn't know how to explain the thing to Kai that was bugging her very much. Actually torturing her to some extent._

 _"Hey you can tell me if anything's bothering you" said Kai getting concerned._

 _"It's nothing important. I'm just having nightmares for quiet sometime now. They are strange and always leave me shaken." Charlene said sighing out heavily._

 _"What are they about?" Kai asked very curiously. Charlene shrugged her shoulders._

 _"It's always the same. I see that people are getting slaughtered. And there's a name 'Evelyn'. I keep hearing that name too as long as I'm having that nightmare" said Charlene. She didn't tell Kai about this before. It really surprised him. Kai also feared if Charlene's memories are coming back. That's the last thing Kai wanted._

 _"Why didn't you tell me about it before?" Kai asked with unhappy tone of voice._

 _"It's just nightmares Kai. Nothing important. But I do hope that they would go away soon. I hate to wake up in the middle of the night and not being able to go back to sleep again." Kai gave Charlene a sympathetic look and puller her into his arms. Charlene also embraced him back. They stayed still for a few moments before Kai pulled away a little and looked into Charlene's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Then he whispered to her in her ear._

 _"Sleep with me tonight."_

 _"But Kai-" Charlene immediately began to protest. She wasn't ready to go there with Kai so soon. However Kai put a finger on her lips and silenced her._

 _"We don't have to do anything. I just don't want you to sleep alone. Maybe being with me would stop you from having nightmares at least for tonight." Charlene thought about it and decided to listen to Kai._

 _"Alright but promise me, you'll behave in bed." Kai gave her a crook smile but promised nonetheless._

 _"I promise."_

 _The following day, Charlene woke up very late in the morning. Thankfully it was Sunday. Therefore there was no worry about attending classes. Charlene turned her face to look at Kai and found him already awake. Not only that he was gazing at her in a way as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world._

 _"Good morning" greeted Kai. Charlene smiled at him._

 _"Good morning."_

 _"You slept quite well last night" said Kai. And then he smugly added. "Told you sleeping with me would help." Kai left out the part that he used magic on her to let her have a dreamless night. Charlene smiled at Kai._

 _"It actually did. Thank you" said Charlene feeling sincerely grateful. Kai smiled at her, a genuine smile and said-_

 _"You're welcome. Now that you're wake, I should catch a couple of hours of sleep myself." Kai said which shocked Charlene to no limits. She blinked at Kai couple of times._

 _"You were wake the entire night?" It was more of a question than a statement. Kai nodded his head._

 _"I was watching over you. I had to make sure you were sleeping peacefully." And it was absolutely true. Every word. Charlene didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She could only gaze into Kai's eyes intensely. And before she knew what she was doing, Charlene was kissing Kai, passionately so. Kai didn't waste anytime to response to her kisses. He kissed her back just as much passionately if not more. A moan escaped Charlene's throat as Kai deepened the kiss. He got on top of Charlene while kissing her. He nibbled on her bottom lip lightly, begging her to open her lips for him. Charlene obeyed and parted her lips. Kai pushed his tongue in her mouth. A soft moan escaped both of them. Kai wasn't only kissing her though. His free hand was exploring Charlene's body as well. Kai cupped one breast with his hand. It made Charlene gasp a little in the kiss. She was obviously startled. Kai pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes. There was indeed uncertainty in them._

 _"I'm sorry. I know you're not ready yet" said Kai and he was removing his hand from her body but suddenly something stirred in Charlene and she stopped Kai. It confused Kai. It confused Charlene as well. And before she could stop herself she said-  
_

 _"I want this. I want to make love to you."_

 _"Are you sure?" Kai asked even though he was already feeling very happy inwardly that Charlene was giving into him so easily. It was understandable though. He wasn't her brother anymore. It was one of the biggest obstacle in his and Evelyn's relation. For Charlene, he was just a boy she was dating. Come to think of it, being with Charlene was a lot easier than it was being with Evelyn. Unlike Evelyn, her reincarnation didn't know that Kai was a sociopath before the merge happened and that he has killed most of his immediate family. Dating Charlene was almost like being with a different person even though she looked exactly alike Evelyn._

 _"I'm sure" said Charlene even though she started feeling a bit nervous. But then again being with Kai, or getting intimate with him didn't feel wrong for a second._

 _After Charlene's response, no other word was spoken. Kai claimed her mouth again and started kissing her passionately. Charlene wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to her. Kai only left her mouth so that he could kiss her jawlines and neck. Kai was careful about being slow and gentle with Charlene since it was her first time with him. The last thing he wanted was to scare Charlene off with too much domination. Kai lightly bit Charlene's skin which made her moan a little. He started going down while leaving a trail of kisses. When Kai met with her cover, he attempted to take it off but stopped to look at Charlene as if asking for permission. Charlene nodded her head and helped Kai take off her clothes. Kai also undressed himself. It didn't take long for both of them to get completely naked while they kissed each other and touched each other very intimately._

 _Charlene moaned Kai's name when he kissed her breasts and fondled with them. Kai was getting harder with every passing second. He didn't know how long he could hold himself back before having Charlene. He wanted her so badly. Charlene herself was feeling very aroused. She could feel the wetness in her bottom. Charlene took a bold step and touched Kai making him inhale a sharp breath._

 _"You're torturing me babe." Kai growled out which made Charlene smirk at him. She turned them around and got on top. She straddled Kai while looking down at him. Charlene leaned forward and left a trail of hot kisses on Kai's well built chest. Then she reached his mouth and pressed her lips against his. Then Charlene looked deeply into Kai's eyes and whispered to him._

 _"Take me Kai."_

 _That was all Kai needed to hear. He lifted Charlene up a bit and made her sit on him. They both moaned out loud as Kai entered her. The feeling was simply ecstatic. Charlene and Kai moved in sync with each other. There was no rush and they were simply enjoying the love and sensation. However at one point Kai turned them over again and got on top. He increased his pace and became less gentler with his thrusts. But Charlene was more than okay with it. She chanted Kai's name again and again. Kai was absolutely driving her crazy with pleasure and Charlene absolutely loved it._

 _"I'm getting close." Charlene moaned out to Kai. He started going more faster and deeper in response. Within a few seconds, Charlene hit her climax hard._

 _"Oh God!" A soft scream escaped her mouth. Kai followed her closely and poured his essence into her. After a few more thrusts, Kai collapsed on Charlene. Both of them were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths. They were sweating like hell too._

 _"You were amazing." Kai complimented Charlene when he could speak again. Charlene blushed at that and engaged Kai in a love filled romantic kiss. Even though Charlene slept in all night but she felt exhausted and didn't even realize when her eyes closed on their own. Kai decided to fall asleep himself. He was certain of having a very good sleep. Not only because he got to make love to Charlene but also because she was still in his arms. However within five minutes of closing his eyes, Kai started feeling a little sick. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay in bed anymore. Kai got up from bed and went to the bathroom. He had no idea why he suddenly started feeling sick. He was feeling fine just a while ago. Before Kai could understand what was happening to him, he threw up. And not just the food he ate last night but blood as well. Kai groaned out in annoyance seeing the blood because he kind of understood what it meant._

 _"You've got to be kidding me."_

 **End Of Flashback  
**

Jo was giving Kai a checkup. He couldn't find her using a locator spell but when Kai explained the situation to Damon, that how important it was for Jo's survival that he stayed alive, the Salvatore brother gave up Jo's location. When Kai got to the place, he found that Jo was sick too. She was vomiting nonstop just like him. After a much needed face to face conversation and Kai apologizing to Jo about everything he has done to her and their family, Jo decided to help Kai. After all hers and the entire coven's lives were depending on Kai. Jo and Alaric returned to her apartment that was near the Whitmore medical. She was happy to return home and not hide anymore. Unfortunately Kai's condition only got worse.

"Any joint pain?"

"Mm-hmm" responded Kai.

"Headaches?" Jo asked like the professional doctor she was.

"Yup."

"Are you pregnant?" Jo asked with serious tone of voice.

"Stop making jokes. I feel like I'm being scrunched from inside out." Kai saw how Ric was watching him like a hawk. He couldn't help but protest against it.

"This is kinda private. Does your baby-boo need to be here?"

"I'm not leaving her alone with you, so deal with it." Was Alaric's straight answer.

"Okay. Your vitals are fine, your temperature is normal. I'll wait on pathology, but there is nothing medically wrong with you" said Jo.

"Yeah, duh, because I'm magically diseased. You haven't puked in at least..." Just as Kai remembered about vomiting he started throwing up. Thankfully Jo quickly got a trash can for Kai. It saved him from making a mess on the floor. While vomiting Kai grabbed Jo's arm and accidentally started absorbing her magic. It hurt Jo like bitch.

"Hey, hey!" Alaric quickly pulled Kai off of Jo. He looked at Jo with concern and checked if she was alright. Kai on the other hand discovered something.

"Oh. I feel better." Kai stated. Jo looked at him with disbelieve in her eyes.

"Yeah because you juice-boxed my magic."

"Yeah, sorry about that. That was an accident, but I...wow! I legitimately feel better. You need to give me your magic." Kai said at once figuring out the solution to his problem.

"What?" Jo asked getting shocked.

"This faux merge is clearly failing because I was supposed to get your magic, right?" Kai got up and stepped towards Jo, but Alaric stood in front of him protectively.

"Just...I don't know...put it in a teddy bear or a bed pan and gimmie." Kai reached out his hand but Ric grabbed it.

"Listen. I could just as easily break seven little bones with one good squeeze, okay?" Alaric's threat didn't scare Kai at all.

"I can see you're skeptical, Ric. Can I call you Ric? Hey, buddy, but here's the thing you need to know is that Jo only survives if I do, okay? And if that's not enough for you, the power that holds the prison world intact comes from the leader of the Gemini coven. If I die, the world will collapse and hopefully you haven't forgotten yet that you have a witch named Bonnie still trapped in over there. She would die if the prison world is destroyed, alright? I see vacancy. Would you like me to start over with single syllables?"

"And whose fault is that that Bonnie is still stuck in prison world?" Alaric asked angrily. Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes this time.

"Hey, I admit it was my fault. Man, I was a sociopath back then. I didn't care about her or anyone else. But I've changed now and I'd be glad if Bonnie makes it out. But for that the prison world needs to be in perfect shape. And for that I need to be in perfect shape."

After Kai's explanation, Alaric and Jo looked at each other. There was no choice for them but to consider it.

On the other hand, Charlene got extremely worried when she came back to Kai's apartment from college and didn't find him there. If Charlene could afford missing classes then she wouldn't have left Kai alone. Not to mention he insisted her to go. Still Charlene managed to get back early. But Kai was obviously out somewhere. Where could he go? He was so weak. Charlene didn't know why but Kai suddenly got very sick. He became pale and he would throw up all the time. Kai told her it was only food poisoning but Charlene doubted he was lying to her. Perhaps it was something more serious but since Kai didn't want her to worry, he wasn't telling her the truth.

Charlene called Kai but it went to his answering machine. " _Leave a message after the beep..._ "

Charlene hung up without leaving a message. She signed out heavily. She couldn't wait around in the apartment for Kai to come back. She needed to find him. What if he got too sick outside and passed out on the street? With determination to find Kai, Charlene walked out of the apartment. She decided to check the Whitmore hospital first. Perhaps Kai has gone there to see a doctor.

It didn't take long for Charlene to get to the hospital. She went straight to the reception desk to inquire about Kai.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to know if someone named Kai Parker came in here today to see a doctor. He has got food poisoning." The receptionist checked the patients' name list and shook her head.

"Sorry ma'am no one named Kai Parker came in here today" said the receptionist. Charlene immediately felt disappointed and more worried.

"He also goes by Malachai as well." Her little hope was also squished when the receptionist shook her head again.

"I'm afraid that's a no ma'am."

"Are you sure?" Charlene asked once again.

"Yes ma'am" replied the receptionist patiently. Charlene sighed out heavily.

"Alright, thank you."

Charlene was walking away but then she decided to talk to a doctor. Consult with him about Kai. Maybe even fix an appointment. Charlene remembered some of her classmates telling that Dr. Jo Laughlin was the best doctor at Whitmore medical.

"Excuse me may I speak with doctor Jo Laughlin."

"She hasn't come to the hospital today" said the receptionist. Disappointed once again, Charlene decided to leave the hospital and search Kai somewhere else.

"Thanks."

Charlene was almost out the door when a man approached her. He seemed to be from the hospital cleaning staff. "You want to see Dr. Laughlin?"

"Yes" replied Charlene.

"Twenty dollars and I'll tell you where she lives" offered the man. Charlene rolled her eyes at him. Greedy bastard. Any other time Charlene wouldn't have bothered but it was different this time. She was desperate. Charlene was completely aware that going to someone's house like this would not only be inappropriate but awkward for her as well. But it was for Kai. Charlene took out a twenty dollars bill from her purse and gave it to the man with a roll of her eyes.

"Now tell me where can I find her?"

"She lives in an apartment one block away from here." After getting the address properly Charlene headed towards there. She found it quite easily. At least the greedy man didn't bluff her. Charlene was about to knock on the door when the door opened and Kai was standing right in front of her.

"Charlene?"

"Kai?"

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time.

"I was looking for you. I was so worried. What are you doing in Dr. Laughlin's apartment?" Charlene asked. Kai was looking quite better. As if his sickness was completely gone. Before Kai could answer Charlene the questions, a voice came from inside.

"Who is it Kai?" And asking that question Jo appeared at the door with Alaric right behind her. However when Jo looked at the girl standing at the door, her eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her breath. Jo felt like fainting. After all she was seeing the sister who died eighteen years ago. Since Alaric had no idea what was going on, he looked confused to no limit. Kai on the other hand had a 'I can't believe this is happening look on his face'. Charlene herself was feeling quite confused because she couldn't understand why the lady was gaping at her like she was seeing a ghost. Kai looked back at his twin sister and knew exactly what to say to her.

"I can explain."

 **The Boarding House**

Bonnie has finally made it out of the prison world. She and Damon were enjoying the pancakes she made. Damon was catching Bonnie up with everything but at one point she grew quiet.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Damon asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Bonnie at first but then she inhaled a deep breath and shook her head.

"Not really." Damon got closer to Bonnie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Hey you're here now. Everything will be alright." Damon tried to assure her. But Bonnie couldn't believe that. Not yet.

"No it won't. Not until I get back at Kai for what he did to me."

"But Bonnie you can't kill Kai without killing the entire Gemini coven, more specifically Alaric's girlfriend."

"But that doesn't mean I can't lock up Kai back in the prison world again" said Bonnie getting more and more determined to punish Kai and take her revenge.

"How? The ascendant of the prison world is already destroyed by you know who" said Damon trying to discourage Bonnie. He kind of wanted Bonnie to move on because he knew messing with Kai would only hurt her more instead of getting her the peace of mind she was seeking.

"There must be another way to lock someone in there. Perhaps a second key or something. Look I just can't let Kai walk away victoriously after what he did to me. All the tortures and pain, they won't go away as long as I know his life isn't miserable." Hearing Bonnie, Damon sighed out a little. He could see trying to change Bonnie's mind was kind of pointless.

"Fine, if that's what you want. How can I help?" Bonnie smiled at Damon when he offered his help. She was kind of hoping for it.

"We have to go to Portland. I believe Joshua Parker would have answers to some of my questions" said Bonnie. Very soon, Kai would find himself in hell once again. His personal hell.


	8. Chapter 8: Tales Of The Past

**AN: Thanks To: Katniss, One-Step-From-Hell, ThorLovesMyLittleKitten for your review. This is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 8: Tales Of The Past  
**

It's been approximately five minutes but Jo still couldn't believe her own eyes. How was Evelyn still alive? And why was she acting as if she didn't recognize her? And why the hell Kai was calling her Charlene? Despite having so many questions, Jo remained quiet about that because what was happening at that time was no less shocking than seeing Evelyn alive.

"Hello, Mr. Saltzman." Charlene greeted Alaric when she noticed him inside the apartment. She knew him as the professor who taught occult studies at the college. However since Charlene wasn't in his class, Alaric didn't recognize her.

"I'm studying at Whitmore college, heard a lot about you" said Charlene noticing the vacant look on Alaric's face. After the explanation Alaric understood that she was a student and smiled at her a little.

"Hello." Charlene's eyes then focused on Jo. She didn't get any deja vu feeling unlike when she met Kai. Because Jo was only twenty two when Evelyn died. But Jo was older now and looked different than her twenty two years old self.

"And you must be Dr. Laughlin." Charlene said not realizing how stunned Jo was at that time.

"Yes." Jo could barely response. She was so shocked that she couldn't even blink her eyes. Alaric on the other hand had no clue what suddenly happened. Why was Jo looking so shocked? He glanced at Kai. The Gemini coven leader looked troubled himself. It seemed he wanted to be anywhere else in this world but there.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Charlene. Kai's girlfriend." Charlene introduced herself. It shocked Jo even more if that was possible.

"Girlfriend?" Jo almost yelled it out. Kai instantly gave her a look that told Jo to shut up. Jo's reaction seemed funny to Charlene. And a little weird too.

"Yeah" said Charlene with a little hesitation and confusion. Before anyone else could say anything else, Kai interjected.

"Charlene would you mind going back home and wait for me there. I still have some work to do. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure" said Charlene with unsure tone of voice, feeling that something was wrong.

"But how are you feeling now? Is everything alright?" Charlene asked Kai with concern.

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks to Dr. Jo. Everything is just fine. Come I'll walk you downstairs." Kai rushed Charlene away from Jo's apartment. Once they left, Alaric looked at Jo. Something just happened that he had no clue about. And Alaric wanted to know what.

"What was all that about?" However instead of answering Ric's question, Jo started breathing heavily and dropped herself on the couch since she couldn't stand on her feet anymore. Alaric quickly held her hand to support her. Before he could ask her anything else, Kai came back there.

"You need to leave us alone." Kai said to Alaric at once. And this time, it wasn't a request.

"I told you before-" Before Alaric could say more, Jo spoke up.

"No Ric. you really need to let us talk alone. Please. I'll call you if anything happens. Please trust me, I'll be fine." Since Jo insisted so strongly Alaric couldn't say no. However it certainly made him determined. He would find out what was going on no matter what. Once Alaric left, Kai closed the door behind him. He turned around to face Jo. She was looking up at him. Then she said only one thing.

"Explain."

Alaric on the other hand, got out of the apartment building and started walking towards his car. However on his way, he spotted Charlene. She was about to get into Kai's car. Alaric quickly made his way over to her. Charlene noticed him too and stopped from getting in the car.

"Mr. Saltzman." Charlene acknowledged him while wondering what he wanted.

"Charlene if you don't mind can I ask you something?" Alaric was hoping to find out something from the girl. After a moment of consideration, Charlene nodded her head.

"Sure Mr. Saltzman?"

"How long have you been dating Kai?" Alaric asked knowing how weird it was. Charlene must be thinking why a teacher was showing interest in her personal life. And that was exactly what Charlene was thinking. She still answered the question though. Charlene didn't want to come off as rude.

"Not for long. I've met Kai when I came in town for my first semester at the college. Why? Is there anything wrong?" Charlene asked worriedly thinking if Kai was diagnosed with some serious kind of illness. And he wasn't telling her about it.

"Honestly, I'm not sure" said Alaric truthfully making Charlene more worried. Alaric also realized that Charlene didn't really know Kai at all.

"What do you mean?" Charlene asked with confused tone of voice. Alaric let out an awkward laugh.

"Um nothing... It's just I never expected Kai to see with a girl." Why would any girl want to be with that psychopath? Alaric said that in his mind. It made sense that Charlene was unaware of the truth. Otherwise she wouldn't be with him.

"How do you know Kai?" Charlene couldn't help but ask.

"He is kind of my girlfriend's brother" said Alaric which surprised Charlene very much.

"You mean Dr. Laughlin? Kai is her brother?" Charlene couldn't help but wonder why Kai didn't tell her about it. Did he not want his family to meet her? But why? It didn't make any sense to Charlene.

"So you didn't know huh?" Alaric said the obvious and Charlene shook her head. Then she looked at Alaric hopefully.

"Would you please tell me more about Kai? You must know him well. Please, I want to know." Alaric was hoping for it. He might find something from Charlene. Even though he seriously doubted it. The girl seemed to know nothing about Kai.

"Sure, there's a cafe down the street. Let's go over there. We can talk while enjoying a cup of coffee" suggested Alaric and Charlene agreed to it immediately.

"Sounds great."

Back in Jo's apartment Jo was pacing restlessly while Kai was resting on the couch. He has already told Jo that it wasn't really Evelyn but her name was Charlene though she was Evelyn's reincarnation. Kai also mentioned that Charlene doesn't remember anything from her past life. That was why she didn't recognize Jo.

"I can't believe this" said Jo more to herself than to Kai. She sighed out a deep breath.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth" assured Kai. Jo suddenly stopped pacing and looked at Kai sharply.

"Why did she call herself your girlfriend?" Jo asked in an accusing tone of voice. Kai however shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Because she is."

"Kai!" Jo exclaimed out loud in shock.

"She's your sister." Jo gasped out with disbelieve in her voice. Kai rolled his eyes at her.

"No she's not. Not anymore. Why do you keep forgetting this is Charlene?"

"Does it matter? How could you date someone who looks exactly like Evelyn? She was your sister for god's sake." Jo was growing more frustrated with Kai with each passing minute.

"Yes, I remember." Kai snapped at Jo. He stood up on his feet and walked closer to Jo. Kai looked right into her eyes before speaking up again.

"Evelyn was my sister. And I was in love with her."

"What!" Jo asked unable to believe her own ears.

"Yes I was in love with Evelyn. She was the only girl I've ever loved. She's the only one I can love. And you know what the best part is, she was in love with me too. For a while we were really happy together. And now after meeting Charlene, I've found that happiness again. The only difference is, now I don't have to hide my love for Charlene like I had to with Evelyn. We can hold each others hands in public, share a kiss without the fear of getting caught, make love without feeling guilty. Not that I ever felt guilty but I knew Evelyn wished every time that we weren't siblings-

"Stop it Kai!" Jo shouted at her twin. She was feeling sick in her stomach and this time it wasn't food poisoning. Jo started breathing in and out heavily in order to calm herself down. She was feeling dizzy too. Thankfully Kai stayed quiet and let Jo have some time to digest the truth.

"You killed her." Jo spoke up once she could talk again.

"If you loved her so much then why did you kill Evelyn? You stabbed her to death." The memory still made Jo flinch from inside. Kai sighed out heavily. Only if Jo could understand how much he regretted doing that.

"It was a mistake" said Kai making Jo raise her eyebrows at him in disbelieve.

"A mistake?"

"Yes, I found out what dad was planning to do and Evelyn was working with him. She was planning on trapping me in the prison world. I lashed out." Kai stated simply as he defended himself.

"So Evelyn wasn't in love with you like you thought. She was just pretending." Jo assumed and it made more sense to her than the fact that Evelyn too was in love with Kai. Because Kai being in love with his own sister was still kind of understandable. He was never normal. He was downright a sociopath. Kai never cared about what was normal and whatnot. But why would Evelyn be involved in such a thing?

"No she was not. At least not until she found out that I had killed her boyfriend." Jo knew who Kai was talking about.

"You mean the kid Andrew who dumped Evelyn all on a sudden and left town without even saying goodbye to her. Evelyn was miserable for days after that."

"He never left town. I killed him" said Kai with a casual tone of voice. And surprisingly even though Kai has feelings now, he didn't feel guilty about that murder. Remembering Andrew still made his blood boil. It only proved how ferociously Kai loved Evelyn. And now Charlene inherited that love. The only difference was that her previous boyfriend was still alive. Lucky bastard.

"Of course you did" said Jo rolling her eyes at Kai. "And Evelyn found out about it." She stated.

"Yep and that's when she turned against me and started working with father." Jo sighed out heavily once again. It was a lot to take in. After a moment of quietness, Kai spoke up once again.

"Listen sis, I know I've done horrible things to you and the rest of the family. And I'm really sorry for that. But this is my one and probably last chance at living a happy life. I wanna be with Charlene. Have a family with her. Please don't ruin it for me. Because I really want you to live a happy life too and have a family of your own" said Kai glancing at Jo's abdomen.

"I promise if you leave me alone, I won't cause you anymore trouble." Jo understood the hidden threat in Kai's request. If she ever crossed him, he would destroy everything she loved and cared about. Starting with Ric perhaps. Jo sighed out heavily before nodding her head.

"Fine, I will stay away but can I meet Charlene? Just once. I won't tell her anything. Please!" Kai thought about it and considered allowing Jo spend a little time with Charlene. But of course under his supervision.

"As you wish sis."

On the other hand, Alaric and Charlene were really getting along with each other. Charlene told him how she and Kai met. Then Alaric told her how he and Jo met each other. Alaric also talked to Charlene about Luk and Liv. He told her that they were Kai's youngest twin brother and sister. But unfortunately Luk died around the time Charlene came into town. Charlene became very sad hearing about that and felt sorry for Kai and Jo. Alaric didn't tell her anything about Kai being a sociopath or the fact that he and his entire family were actually a coven of witches or the truth that Kai was the one who killed Luk in their merge ceremony.

Alaric needed to speak with Jo first about that before doing such a thing. He even stopped himself from giving Charlene a warning about Kai. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Kai and make him come after Jo. However Alaric did feel concerned about Charlene. She seemed like a nice girl. Alaric really didn't want the poor girl to get hurt.

"I don't understand, why Kai doesn't like talking to me about his family?" Charlene asked that more to herself than to Alaric.

"Jo didn't like to talk about her family too until we got very close" said Alaric. Before he could say more, his phone went off. Alaric checked the ID and found that it was Jo.

"Excuse me" said Alaric to Charlene and walked a little away from the table. Feeling anxious and worried, he quickly received the call.

"Are you alright?" Alaric asked with his voice full of concern.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?"_ Jo asked.

"I'm actually in the cafe down the road. Is Kai still with you?" Alaric asked not liking it a bit that Jo was all alone with her crazy brother.

 _"Yes he is and I've to go somewhere with him for a while. Don't worry I'll be fine._ " Came from Jo but obviously Alaric had a huge problem with.

"No you're not going alone. I'm coming over right now" said Alaric.

 _"No please don't. Ric I really need to do this alone"_ said Jo sighing out heavily.

"What is this all about anyway?" Alaric asked with impatient tone of voice. He heard Jo sighing out heavily.

 _"I can't tell you right now_." Alaric hated not knowing what was going on. But he realized that he didn't have much of a choice but to comply with Jo's wish.

"Fine but if anything, I mean anything happens, you'll call me" said Alaric and he tried not to sound too grumpy.

 _"Of course._ " Came from Jo. Alaric sighed out heavily. Meanwhile Charlene got a call too. It was from Kai.

 _"Charlene, where are you?"_ Kai asked.

"I'm having coffee with Mr. Saltzman at a cafe nearby Dr. Lauglin's apartment. Kai why didn't you tell me Dr. Laughlin is your sister?" Suddenly there was silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Kai? Are you there?"

 _"Yeah...ah, what else Mr. Saltzman told you?"_

"Nothing much, just a little about your siblings. I- heard about your brother Luk. I'm really sorry." Charlene said sympathetically.

 _"Did he tell you how Luk died?"_ Kai asked which seemed odd to Charlene.

"Mr. Saltzman said it was an accident. Why? Did anything else happen to him?" Charlene asked suspiciously. Not knowing how relieved Kai felt after hearing her answer.

 _"No, it was just an unfortunate accident."_ Kai said sounding normal again. But Charlene ignored the fact that Kai went from being quiet to being normal quite suddenly.

"I wish you had told me about it yourself and not let me hear about it from someone else" said Charlene sounding a little sad. Kai sighed out a little.

 _"I'm sorry Charlene. But I promise tonight I'll tell you anything you wanna know."_ Kai made a promise to Charlene knowing he wasn't really gonna tell her everything. Keeping her in the dark was an absolute necessity. Thankfully the teacher didn't do much damage and only told Charlene a few harmless things.

"I think I'd like that" said Charlene with a smile.

 _"Stay where you are. I'm coming to pick you up."_ Saying that Kai hung up. By then Alaric returned to the table too.

"Jo and Kai are coming here." He informed Charlene.

Jo and Kai got to the cafe in no time. Kai settled beside Charlene. He didn't care that Jo was right there watching them. Kai pulled Charlene in and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Jo couldn't help but cringe from inside. She took a sit beside Alaric who looked at her worriedly. But Jo gave Alaric a smile to assure him that she was fine.

"Hello Charlene. My name is Jo. Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly earlier. I wasn't really feeling well." Before Charlene could say anything, Kai spoke up.

"She's expecting. Isn't that great? I'm going to be an uncle."

"Oh that's great news. Congratulations." Charlene congratulated Jon while smiling happily.

"Thanks" said Jo. She was still finding it difficult to believe that Charlene was real and not her imagination.

"I'm glad I got to meet you even though Kai was planning on keeping you a secret from me" said Charlene playfully narrowing her eyes at Kai.

"Come on babe, I apologized to you already" said Kai pouting. Charlene looked back at Jo and asked-

"Has he always been this immature?"

"You've no idea." Jo said that more to herself than to Charlene. Their little get together came to an end very quickly. And it was time to say goodbye.

"It was nice knowing you Charlene" said Jo. By then she was convinced that Charlene was indeed Evelyn. Expect for the fact that she didn't remember her family or anything else for that matter. Their nature and behavior were the same.

"I had a great time. We should do this again" suggest Charlene excitedly.

"I was thinking how about you and Kai join us for dinner this weekend" said Alaric who was still unaware of Charlene's reality. However he indeed noticed that for some reason Jo really seemed to care about her.

"That would be lovely. What do you think?" Charlene asked Kai for his approval. He nodded his head.

"Whatever makes you happy."

After saying bye, Jo and Alaric went their way and Charlene and Kai started walking towards his car. Kai glanced at the love of his life and noticed that she seemed very happy. "It seems you really liked my sister" stated Kai.

"Yeah, Jo is great. I wish I had a sister like her" said Charlene not knowing Jo was indeed her sister in her previous life.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her before. If I knew meeting her is going to make you happy, I'd have done it already" said Kai and he really meant it.

"It's alright. I know her now. I think she likes me too" said Charlene. Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hair before saying-

"Of course she does. It's impossible not to like you." Charlene was flattered at the compliment. She reached up and pressed her lips against Kai's. The kiss was short and sweet. Then Charlene smiled and said-

"And it's impossible not to love you."

"I like the sound of that."

 **Portland, Oregon**

Damon and Bonnie finally arrived in Portland. Their friends had no idea where they were or what they were up to for that matter. Stefan was busy with Caroline. She has turned off her humanity switch right after her mom's funeral. And Elena was trying to support Stefan as much as she could. Away from all the Mystic Falls regular drama, the duo Damon and Bonnie were heading towards the Parker residence from the airport. Since Damon already knew where it was and how to actually see the creepy mansion, things were a lot easier this time.

Soon Damon and Bonnie found themselves standing on the porch of the Parker residence. Damon knocked on the door. No one responded for a while. They began to think that no one must be home. But suddenly someone appeared right behind them out of thin air.

"I didn't expect to see you here Damon." The duo was certainly startled. They turned around and came face to face with Joshua Parker. Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes at the Gemini freaks' cloaking spell. He hated that move. Specially when Kai does it to disappear.

"It's always a pleasure meeting you" said Damon sarcastically.

"Please allow me to introduce my good friend Bonnie. The Bennett witch who was trapped in the prison world with Kai." As Damon said that Joshua looked at Bonnie carefully this time.

"So you're the one who helped Kai escape." Joshua stated which pissed off Bonnie to no limit.

"Helped him? I was ready to die rather than let him get out. He tortured me, tricked me and forcefully took my blood and then left me all alone in the prison world. And that's why we are here. I want Kai back in the prison world again" said Bonnie. She never sounded more serious before about anything else. Determination was shining in her eyes. Joshua stared at Bonnie for a while.

"Please come in" said Joshua with calm tone of voice as he started walking inside. Damon and Bonnie followed him in the house.

"I've heard that Kai is changed now. I'm not surprised. I changed too after I merged with my brother" said Joshua. However Bonnie didn't like that.

"Are you saying now that he's claiming to be a changed person, I should just forget about what he did to me?" Because Bonnie was no way in hell ready for that. Besides, she didn't really believe that there was a new Kai.

"I'm not suggesting anything. But I do believe you already know that Kai has destroyed the ascendant of the prison world. Without the ascendant how do you propose to put Kai back in there?"

"Can't you make another ascendant?" asked Damon.

"No." Was Joshua's straight answer.

"Why not? There must be a second key at least" said Bonnie hoping against hope that there was one. Joshua however crushed all her hopes right away.

"There is no other key to open up the prison world. And the only person who could've made another ascendant is already dead."

"Who was it?" Bonnie asked very curiously. Joshua sighed out heavily before answering the question.

"My daughter Evelyn. She's the one who came up with the idea of building a prison world. With help of Sheila Bennett, I created the prison world however the ascendant was created by Evelyn. Only she knew the spells that were used to make the ascendant. She didn't tell them to anyone. When Kai went on a killing spree back in 1994, Evelyn was most brutally murdered."

Joshua sighed out sadly as he picked up a photo frame from the showcase shelf. Being curious, Damon walked over to him and took a glance at the photo. When Damon saw the face of the girl Evelyn, his eyes widened immediately and he couldn't help but be shocked. Because the girl in the photo looked exactly like the girl Charlene. The one Kai was currently dating after making Damon compel her to break up with her previous boyfriend.

"Is that your daughter Evelyn?" Damon asked for confirmation. He was feeling quite baffled obviously.

"Yes, she was quite a talented witch."

"Are you sure she is dead?" Damon asked which made Joshua give him a stern look.

"What's that suppose to mean? Of course I'm sure. I've buried her body with my own hands" said Joshua getting angry about Damon's stupid question.

"Sorry, well since there isn't anyway you can help us, we're gonna take our leave now." Saying that Damon dragged Bonnie out of the house. Once outside, Bonnie stopped Damon.

"What just happened inside?" Bonnie inquired. She was confused because Damon was suddenly acting strange. He also appeared to be in deep thinking. As if trying to figure out something.

"How is this even possible?" Damon said to himself. Bonnie was loosing her patience by then.

"Damon would you just tell me what's going on?"

"Joshua was telling the truth, Evelyn did die back in 1994 but I've strong reasons to believe that she has come back" said Damon which shocked Bonnie.

"Came back? You mean she somehow escaped from the other side before it got destroyed?" Bonnie asked with serious curiosity.

"No I mean Evelyn has reborn" said Damon which truth to be told Bonnie found it hard to believe. But she didn't voice her option. Because Damon was rushing.

"We need to get back to Mystic Falls right away. We must have a little chat with Charlene. I've a feeling she's the answer to all our problems."


	9. Chapter 9: Problem Knocking On The Door

**AN: Thanks to: WickedlyMinx, One-Step-From-Hell and katniss for your reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. WARNING: Lemons in it. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 9: Problem Knocking On The Door**

Charlene has just finished one class and she was getting to the next one. Charlene was checking her texts in her phone while walking down a hallway therefore she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. It was a bad habit of hers. Not paying attention to her way. Suddenly someone whispered into her ear.

"Hey beautiful!" Startled, Charlene jumped up a little but when she looked up she found that it was none other than Kai.

"You scared me." Charlene complained but it only made Kai smile more with that mischievous glint in his eyes. Charlene glared at him for that.

"Not funny."

"A little funny" said Kai making Charlene roll her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here now? I still have two more classes" said Charlene still walking towards her next classroom but Kai stopped her.

"Come with me" said Kai, actually demanded it. Then he took Charlene to Alaric's office. Charlene was feeling very confused.

"Why did you bring me to Mr. Saltzman's office?" Charlene asked and in reply Kai opened the office door and walked inside while pulling Charlene in with him. Alaric wasn't in the office that moment. It confused Charlene more.

"Kai what are we doing here when Mr. Saltzman is probably taking a class right now?" Charlene got her answer when Kai closed the door and pushed her up against the wall. He captured her lips without wasting a second. Kai started kissing Charlene and even though she was shocked at first but Charlene started kissing Kai back. Kai kissed her so passionately it took Charlene's breath away. She opened up her lips for him and Kai deepened the kiss right away by pushing his tongue in her mouth. Charlene moaned in the kiss when sensation overwhelmed her. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around Kai's neck and pull him closer to her. His body warmth was giving Charlene a nice feeling. Unfortunately they ran out of air and had to break off the heated kiss.

"Let me guess, you only came here to make out with me" said Charlene speaking with disbelieve in her voice but smiling nonetheless.

"I was missing you." Kai stated truthfully. Charlene looked up at Kai. She wasn't surprised though. Kai always misses her whenever she's not with him. If it was anyone else but Kai, Charlene would have found this hovering very irritating but with Kai, it was kind of endearing. She just loved everything about him. It was kind of crazy actually. People would say unhealthy even.

"How romantic! But right now I'd appreciate you let me go because I'm already getting late for my class." Charlene said in a romantic tone of voice. As expected Kai pouted hearing that. It made Charlene giggle a little.

"Come on Kai, it's only three hours. You'll survive" said Charlene with mirthful tone of voice. Suddenly Kai's playful demeanor disappeared and he looked at Charlene with intense eyes.

"I don't think I will" said Kai sounding very serious about it. Before Charlene could say anything else Kai started kissing her once again. Charlene kissed him back for a moment before she pulled away and looked right into his eyes.

"Kai what is it? You seem worried." Charlene asked Kai while looking at him with concern in her eyes. She cupped his face affectionately as well. Kai sighed out heavily.

"This is going to sound crazy but I've been having this bad feeling since the morning. As if something terrible is going to happen. And the only terrible thing that can happen to me is loosing you. I'm not worried Charlene. I'm feeling scared." Kai didn't hesitate to express his feelings. Charlene however couldn't help but be shocked that Kai was so scared of losing her. What did she do to make Kai love her so ferociously?

"Oh Kai, there is no reason for you to fear losing me. I love you. You know that, don't you?" Kai nodded and then pressed his forehead against Charlene's.

"I know. You're the only person I've ever loved in my life. Promise that you'll never leave me." Kai spoke as if his life was depending on it. Charlene found it very heart melting. She kissed his lips once before saying-

"I promise." Satisfied Kai nodded his head and slowly stepped away from Charlene.

"Go now, you're getting late for your class" said Kai. Charlene even turned around to open the door and leave. However when she opened the door, something stopped her. Her feelings. With a second thought, she closed the door again and turned back to look at Kai.

"I think I can afford bunking one class." A grin broke out Kai's face. He immediately pulled Charlene back into his arms and claimed her lips.

"I don't think Jo would appreciate you making out with me in her boyfriend's office" said Charlene in between the kiss.

"She would never know. This is going to be our secret." Kai said against her lips. Charlene could only shake her head inwardly. After that she lost her ability to think because Kai was touching her in all the right places. He was kissing her neck, licking her skin and nibbling her now and then. Charlene suddenly breathed out a small laugh.

"I have no idea why am I doing this? I've never made out with my boyfriend in the teacher's office before. You Kai are a bad influence on me" said Charlene while enjoying Kai's touches. However even though Charlene just said that she never did anything like this before, but she was experiencing this kind of a deja vu feeling that moment. As if things like this have happened with her before.

Kai captured her lips once again, making her unable to say anything else. He lifted her off the floor and made Charlene wrap her long legs around his waist. Kai then carried Charlene to Alaric's desk. Things were far from over. Charlene sat on the edge of the desk. Kai on the other hand started unbuttoning her tops. He pulled it down in one swift motion and revealed Charlene's bra clad breasts. Kai cupped them in his hands while staring at them hungrily. Charlene held back a moan that threatened to escape her throat. Kai immediately leaned in and started kissing her breasts. Meanwhile Charlene ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Oh Kai!" Charlene moaned out when she felt Kai lightly biting one of the nipples. Her bottom was getting wet as hell. Charlene was aware that Kai was already hard and ready for her. The bulge on his pants was the proof of it. Kai pulled away a little as Charlene started unbuckling his belt. While she freed Kai, he helped Charlene get out of her own pants. Kai attacked Charlene's neck again while he pushed his hand inside her panties. The animal in Kai raged in satisfaction when he found Charlene so wet for him. He intentionally started torturing Charlene by roughly touching her nerve bundle.

"Oh god!" Charlene almost screamed out loud but she put a hand on her mouth. The last thing Charlene wanted was to let the entire college know what was happening in Alaric's office. However Kai was greatly pleased with the reaction. He pulled down the panties as well and discarded the piece of clothing on the floor. After that it didn't take long for Kai to join their bodies together. He started thrusting into Charlene in a rhythmic pace. Their mouths were engaged in a wild kiss as well. Their tongues fought for dominance. Charlene held onto Kai strongly for support. The sensation was making her fall apart. Kai wasn't really being gentle not that she minded it. His roughness made the sex all the more exciting and thrilling. Charlene threw her head back when Kai hit her sensitive spot. It threatened to make her cum right that moment.

"GOD... oh...!" It was impossible to say who was moaning more. When Charlene was at her peak, Kai leaned near her ear and whispered with husky tone of voice.

"Say my name." But Charlene could barely talk that time, still she complied with his wish.

"Ah... Kai...Kai... KAI-!" Yelling out that name, Charlene came very hard. Her orgasm was so strong it made her feel dizzy in the head. And within seconds, Kai came in her too. Thankfully Charlene was on pills. There was no worries about getting knocked up unexpectedly. At least that's what Charlene thought. Once Kai had his release he held onto the table for support. Both of them were breathing heavily. Charlene looked at Kai and affectionately touched his face. Kai looked up into her eyes too and saw unconditional and endless love for him. It made his heart burst with happiness. Kai got closer and longingly kissed her lips. It was simply a sweet yet very special and meaningful kiss.

"I love you Charlene, so much, I can't live without you."

"Neither can I" said Charlene, really meaning it. Usually she didn't say things like these. Moreover to a guy she has been going out with only for sometime. But somehow Kai was special. Ever since Charlene met Kai, unknowingly she has distanced herself from the rest of the world and her life was one way or another revolving around Kai. Not only Charlene never thinks about her friends back in New York or her ex-boyfriend Daniel but she has also stopped talking to her parents every single day like she used to. Now it happens once in a couple of days and only for ten minutes at most. While Charlene and Kai were relishing their moments together in the after glow of their love making, their fate decided to put a cruel twist in their love story. Unknown to the couple, Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore came to Whitmore college looking for Charlene.

Since Damon and Bonnie returned from Portland, they began to collect all the pieces of the puzzle named Charlene. It didn't take them long to find out everything about Charlene. Where she was born, who are her parents and most importantly how she was related to Evelyn. The fact that Charlene was born in Portland on the day Evelyn was killed, confirmed that Charlene was the reincarnation of the deceased witch. However there were still a lot of things that Damon and Bonnie didn't know. A lot of questions that needed answers. And only Charlene could provide those answers. Hence Damon and Bonnie found themselves on the college campus looking for her.

"Stop" said Damon. Stopping Bonnie from walking further.

"What?" Bonnie asked confusedly. Damon didn't need to say anything because by then Bonnie as well noticed Kai. He just walked out of Alaric's office and he seemed to be leaving. Thankfully Kai didn't see the duo. Damon and Bonnie remained hidden until Kai turned a corner and disappeared from their sight. Before they could take a step forward, Alaric's office door opened once again and this time Charlene stepped out. Even though Charlene tried to make her appearance look as normal as possible but both Damon and Bonnie could tell that she was well ravished by Kai just a while ago.

"What the hell is going on? Aren't they brother and sister?" Bonnie asked feeling very disturbed. Damon however was nonchalant about it.

"Never heard of incestuous relationships before?" Although Damon had to admit, there was no limits to Kai's wickedness.

"Eww gross!" Was Bonnie's only response.

"Let's go talk to her before she gets away" said Damon and both of them started approaching Charlene. Since the corridor was vacant, Damon used his vampire speed and appeared right in front of Charlene out of nowhere. It startled Charlene to no limit. She even let out a sudden yelp. However when she looked up and saw Damon she recognized him immediately.

"Damon? What are you doing here? And how did you just appear out of nowhere?" Charlene felt confused and she started having a bad feeling as well.

"We are here to talk to you" said Damon.

"We?" Charlene asked. As Damon looked past her, Charlene also looked over her shoulder to see who Damon was looking at. She found a young girl about her age standing there.

"That's Bonnie Bennett. A friend of mine. She's a witch" said Damon bluntly. Charlene looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"A witch? Seriously? I thought you came here to talk not say stupid jokes." Charlene tried to appear brave however inwardly she just wanted to walk away from them.

"I'm not joking" said Damon quite seriously yet frankly. "She is a witch. I'm a vampire and you're Evelyn Parker." The name hit Charlene like thousand volts electricity. She stared at Damon with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" Charlene asked wanting to make sure she heard right.

"You know that name." Bonnie stated.

"I've had nightmares of that name for days" said Charlene more to herself than to the stranger girl in a distinctive tone of voice. However since Charlene told Kai about the nightmares, it stopped tormenting her. Charlene was relieved to say the least. Obviously Kai was keeping those nightmares away using his magic.

"So you don't remember anything else from your past life?" Bonnie asked sounding disappointed.

"My past life?" Charlene spoke with disbelieve in her voice. She couldn't believe how ridiculous Damon and Bonnie were being or whoever they were really. On the other hand Damon and Bonnie glanced at each other. Both of the figured out that Charlene didn't know anything about her past life. Still Damon had his doubts. Therefore he compelled Charlene. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Tell us the truth, what do you remember about your past life?"

"Nothing" said Charlene as if she didn't have any other choice but to answer Damon truthfully. The vampire sighed out heavily. If Charlene didn't remember anything from her past life how was she suppose to help them put Kai away.

"Well this turned out to be an epic failure" said Damon with disappointment.

"I don't think so. She said she had nightmares and knew the name Evelyn. I think she has her memories from her past life but locked away in her mind. We just need to unlock them" said Bonnie still sounding hopeful. Bonnie and her optimism. Never fails to amuse Damon.

"But how do we unlock them?" Damon asked.

"I believe it would be similar to breaking someone's compulsion with magic. Still I'm gonna have to look into my grandmother's grimoire for something more specific" said Bonnie.

"It's going to take a lot of magic to pull off something like that. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked. Bonnie nodded her head vehemently.

"I am sure. I must do it." Obviously Bonnie wasn't considering the pain Charlene would go through during the process of unlocking her memories.

While Damon and Bonnie were talking, Charlene was looking at them as if they were crazy. Obviously she had no idea what the hell they were talking about. Compulsion, magic, unlocking her memories, they were insane. This time when Damon and Bonnie focused their attention back on Charlene again, she took a step away from them.

"Please let me go" said Charlene while taking another step back.

"Oh but we need you to come with us" said Damon taking a step towards her.

"Look, let me go or I'll scream." Charlene threatened which only made Damon smirk at her.

"No you won't." Saying that Damon looked deeply into her eyes again. Only if Kai had put her on vervain. But he didn't think anyone would dare to compel his girlfriend like this.

"You're going to walk out of the college with us nicely without creating any scene and you're going to come along with us wherever we take you without asking any questions." Damon finished his compulsion and then said-

"It's time you remember."


	10. Chapter 10: I Remember!

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 10: I Remember**

Charlene was running through the middle of the road, barefooted, as fast as she could as if death itself was chasing her. She looked devastated and terribly scared. Thankfully it was past mid night and the streets were practically empty. Tears were flowing out of Charlene's eyes. Even though she was running crazily but Charlene had a destination to reach. She was going to the only place where she could get help. Not to mention find comfort. Charlene ran past Whitmore medical hospital and reached Jo's apartment. She quickly climbed up the stairs. When Charlene reached the door of Jo's apartment, she started knocking loudly.

Jo and Alaric were sleeping that time. But the loud knocking sound on the door woke up the couple. They were confused at first.

"You stay here, I'll go see" said Alaric while getting up from the bed. Even though Alaric asked Jo to stay inside the bedroom but Jo couldn't help but follow him. Alaric looked through the magic eye on the door first to see who it was before opening the door. And when Alaric looked; it confused him to no limits. He looked back at Jo with furrowed brows.

"It's Charlene" said Alaric. Jo was shocked to hear that. She quickly walked up to the door and opened it. The moment Charlene saw Jo, she threw herself at her and held onto Jo tightly. Jo also embraced Charlene tightly even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Charlene, what happened? Why are you crying?" Jo asked feeling very concerned for Charlene. Something has definitely happened. Something bad. Jo wondered if Kai was responsible. The way Charlene was crying so hard, something terrible must have happened with her. Alaric as well felt very confused. He knew everything about Charlene being reincarnation of Evelyn. Jo couldn't keep it a secret from him. To say that Alaric was shocked to learn everything, would be a huge understatement. Before Jo could ask again what has happened, Charlene practically screamed out loud.

"I remember Jo. I remember everything."

 **Flashback**

 _Another loud scream pierced through the air. Even though it has only been two hours but for Charlene it felt like she was going through hell for days. As Bonnie kept unlocking her memories from her past life, Charlene suffered from unbearable pain. She was on the verge of passing out. Not to mention remembering Evelyn's life was no less terrifying. Charlene remembered that her name was Evelyn Parker. She remembered being born as a witch in the Gemini coven. She remembered all their traditions and rules. And of course about the merging ceremony. The most important rule of Gemini witches._

 _Charlene remembered that her father was Joshua Parker, the leader of the Gemini coven. She remembered her mother who died after giving birth to the twins Lucas and Olivia. Charlene also remembered the rest of her siblings as well. Most importantly she remembered Kai in her past life. Eventually Charlene started remembering that Kai was actually Jo's twin brother. She remembered that when she was born as Evelyn, she and Kai were very close. He was the perfect big brother to her. But then she grew up and they became distant. Charlene remembered the days, when she and Kai barely talked to each other. Not to mention, Kai was acting really weird during that time._

 _Charlene remembered finding out one day that her brother Kai was a sociopath. And not long after that, Kai declared his attraction towards her and claimed her as his. Charlene remembered as Evelyn she fought Kai at first and tried to resist his approaches. How could she not? They were brother and sister after all. But then again, Charlene remembered slowly giving into Kai. She fell for him despite the fact that they were related by blood. She was in love with him. Even though she felt very guilty about it but Evelyn couldn't stop herself from getting involved with Kai. Charlene remembered all the times they passionately kissed each other and made love._

 _"Please stop! Stop it please!" Charlene screamed out loud. The pain she was going through only increased more as more memories unlocked in her mind. However Bonnie ignored her pleas and kept chanting the spells. Bonnie was feeling pain too. After all the spells were taking too much of her power but she was determined as hell._

 _Charlene curled up into a ball and closed her eyes shut. She was shaking terribly. Suddenly Charlene started remembering finding out about Andrew's murder. He was her boyfriend back then. Kai had killed him. Charlene remembered siding with their father and planning on imprisoning Kai in the prison world. She remembered hating Kai silently while she pretended to still love him. Unfortunately Kai found out about her intentions and he killed her. He killed the rest of her siblings too. Charlene remembered hearing their screams before she took her last breath as Evelyn. The nightmares made sense to Charlene this time. It was a glimpse of the horror from her past life. This entire time, she was having nightmares of that fateful night when she was murdered._

 _"Please no more!" Saying that Charlene passed out. Finally she couldn't take the pain anymore. Bonnie stopped chanting and looked at Charlene. Damon was standing close by._

 _"Did it work?" Damon asked curiously._

 _"It should" said Bonnie however she didn't sound confident at all._

 _"Well I guess we'll find out once she wakes up" said Damon. He walked over to Charlene's unconscious body and picked her up from the floor. Then Damon put her down on the couch. Right then Charlene's phone went off. Damon pulled out the device from her jacket pocket and rolled his eyes when he read the caller ID._

 _"It's Kai" said Damon out loud and answered Bonnie's unasked question in the process._

 _"Turn off the phone" said Bonnie. "I've put a cloaking spell on Charlene. Kai won't find her using magic."_

 _"What if he comes here?" asked Damon getting a little worriedly. "You know he has a habit of stopping by here whenever he needs something."_

 _"We'll deal with it then" said Bonnie. Damon actually listened to her this time and turned off Charlene's phone before putting it back inside her jacket pocket._

 _Sometime later, Damon went out to meet with Elena while Bonnie stayed back at the Boarding house to watch over Charlene. She didn't wake up for a long time and it was making Bonnie worried. What if she has done too much damage? Not to mention Kai must be going insane looking for her. It was only a matter of time before, Kai would suspect Bonnie behind the disappearance of his girlfriend. Bonnie was about to call Damon and inform him that Charlene wasn't up yet and that they should do something about it. Suddenly Bonnie heard a loud gasp and she saw Charlene snapped open her eyes. She was breathing in and out heavily. Charlene looked pale with fear. As if she just woke up from dead. Bonnie quickly went near her, however Charlene moved away from Bonnie._

 _"Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you." Bonnie tried to assure her but Charlene was too confused and freaked out to understand anything._

 _"Charlene calm down. Do you remember anything? Charlene what do you remember?" Bonnie kept asking but Charlene behaved as if she couldn't even hear Bonnie. At last Bonnie ran out of patience. She grabbed Charlene's arms and shook her violently to snap her out of her panicked state._

 _"Evelyn, calm down!" Charlene immediately became still and she looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. There was complete silence for a moment or two before Charlene spoke up with shaking tone of voice._

 _"I need to see my sister Jo."_

 **End Of Flashback**

Before Bonnie could stop Charlene, she ran away from the Boarding house. It took Charlene a long time to find her way towards Jo's apartment. Not to mention she was on foot. But fortunately she was able to reach her sister before anyone else could get to her. When Charlene confessed that she remembered everything, Jo couldn't believe her own ears. She pulled away a little and looked into Charlene's eyes.

"Evelyn?" Jo asked with emotional tone of voice. Charlene nodded her head vehemently.

"Yes Jo, I know now that I'm Evelyn. I remember. And I also remember-" Charlene couldn't finish as a painful sob escaped her breath. Jo took her inside and made her sit on the couch. Alaric closed the door behind. He didn't know what to do but simply stand there. Charlene was kind of clinging onto Jo. She was feeling so terrified.

"He killed me Jo. He killed me." Charlene said in a whisper while still crying. Jo knew what she was talking about.

"I know. I know." Jo tried to comfort Charlene as much as possible. But Charlene was only getting worse.

"He killed the rest of the family too, didn't he?" Charlene asked calming down a little. Even though it happened eighteen years ago but for Charlene it felt like yesterday. Jo on the other hand sighed out heavily.

"Only me and the twins survived back then" said Jo. Hearing that Charlene closed her eyes shut and vehemently shook her head to herself as if she couldn't believe her own ears.

"He didn't even spare Joey." Charlene said that more to herself than to Jo.

"It's all my fault" said Charlene which shocked Jo very much.

"What? No, Evelyn it was not your fault." Jo called her Evelyn because it was Evelyn who was feeling guilty, not Charlene.

"Yes it is. You know it is. He went crazy because I betrayed him. He wanted to punish me that's why he hurt everyone I loved and cared about."

"Evelyn, you were doing the right thing back then, planning to put Kai away. He is a psychopath." Jo tried to make Charlene understand that she has nothing to feel guilty about.

"What about loving him? You cannot say, it wasn't my fault" said Charlene. And the funny thing was, she fell for Kai all over again even in her second life. This time Jo remained quiet. What could she possibly say? Alaric took this opportunity to speak up and he asked Charlene something very important.

"Charlene how did you remember everything?"

"There is a witch named Bonnie. She unlocked my memories of my past life" replied Charlene not knowing that Alaric and Jo knew Bonnie well enough.

"Bonnie? Why would she do that?" Jo asked looking at Alaric. But he didn't have any answer to that question. However he had a guess.

"I guess it has something to do with her wanting revenge from Kai." Jo thought about it for a second and then she sighed out heavily.

"Of course. Since she can't kill him, making Charlene remember everything is a perfect way to take her revenge" said Jo, figuring out why Bonnie did this but it confused Charlene very much. She obviously didn't know what they were talking about. Thankfully Jo explained everything to her. How Kai met Bonnie and Damon in the prison world. How he used them to get out of there and left Bonnie all alone back in the prison world. Jo also told Charlene that Kai has merged with Luk and how he was the leader of the Gemini coven now. Thus all their lives were linked to him. However not Charlene. Because she wasn't a witch anymore.

"Are you sure you're not a witch?" Alaric asked curiously. "Perhaps you've powers, locked inside you; like your memories were."

"I don't know Mr. Saltzman. I've never done anything witchy since I was born as Charlene."

"So what are you going to do now? Kai must be looking everywhere for you" said Alaric with concern. They all knew it was only a matter of time before Kai finds out Charlene.

"I'm leaving this town" said Charlene at once. She figured out that now that she remembered everything, the longer she was going to stay at the apartment, the more she was going to endanger Alaric and Jo. Since they were the only ones Kai could use against her.

"And go where?" Jo asked worriedly.

"My boyfriend Daniel-" Charlene began to say but stopped for a moment and sighed out heavily. When Bonnie unlocked her memories, she broke Damon's compulsion as well. Therefore Charlene remembered everything about her breakup as well.

"Well my ex-boyfriend Daniel is studying in Standford university. I could go live with him. He was my best friend. I'm sure he would forgive me if I apologize to him for something I did unwillingly."

"But Charlene, I've talked to Kai. I know how possessive he is about you. I don't think he's going to let you go so easily. Besides, you don't have any magic. You wouldn't even be able to cloak yourself from him." Jo tried to make Charlene understand that running away from Kai would be nothing abut a failure.

"Then what do you suggest I do? Stay here and see his face every single day. I hate him Jo. I don't want him anywhere near me."

Just as Charlene finished saying that, someone knocked on the door. Jo, Alaric and Charlene looked at each other. Somehow they knew who it was on the other side of the door. And their suspicion was confirmed when they heard his voice.

"Jo, open the door. I know she's in there." Came Kai's voice. Charlene involuntarily gasped out loud. Fear spread over her face. Kai found her after all. Apparently Bonnie's cloaking spell wasn't strong enough. And Kai was after all the leader of the Gemini coven.

"Jo, don't make me break down your door."

Alaric quickly found himself a crossbow he owned. Even though knowing that he wouldn't be able to use it on Kai. Not without killing Jo in the process. Still he wanted to be armed. Suddenly the door burst opened, making everyone jump back a little. It revealed Kai. Charlene instinctively stepped closer to Jo. Kai let himself in. He noticed Alaric pointing the crossbow at him. It made Kai roll his eyes at him. Still Alaric remained alert. Kai then looked at his sister Jo and found Charlene there as well. Kai wasn't a fool. He immediately noticed the way Charlene was looking at him. Instead of love and affection, there was only fear and hatred in her eyes for him. Kai immediately knew something has happened during the time he couldn't find Charlene. However he didn't know what yet.

"Charlene, what are you doing here? I was looking everywhere for you. You know how worried I was." Saying that Kai approached Charlene but she immediately stepped back.

"Stay the hell away from me Kai." Charlene warned with both anger and fear in her voice. She vividly remembered how Kai repeatedly stabbed her with knife. Kai on the other hand, looked at Jo.

"What did you tell her?" He asked with stern tone of voice. It was no secret that Kai was inwardly enraged.

"We didn't tell her anything." It was Alaric who said that.

"She remembered everything on her own." Alaric didn't say anything about Bonnie. He didn't want Kai to go after her. Kai sighed out heavily. Obviously he didn't believe Alaric however he had bigger problems to deal with. Like Charlene remembering that she was Evelyn and that he had killed her. Kai looked back at Charlene. He hated to see the fear in her eyes for him.

"Charlene please, let me explain" said Kai with pleading tone of voice. However Charlene shook her head and looked at Kai with disbelieve in her eyes. She walked around Jo and stood in front of Kai. That time she felt more enraged than ever. And that rage suppressed her fear momentarily.

"Explain what? That you killed me and my family. Even this time, when you had the chance to do something right, you made Damon compel me to forget about my boyfriend and be with you. I hate you Kai and I'd die again rather than be with you." Charlene was about to walk away from Kai but he grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"You can't leave me Charlene. I won't let you. Not this time. Have you ever wondered why I get so crazy when it comes to you? It's because I love you. Even when I was a sociopath, I still had feelings for you. Imagine how much I love you now. I can't live without you. I've changed Charlene. I swear, I've changed. Please give me one more chance. Just one." Kai begged Charlene but he didn't know exactly how much she hated him.

"Prove it" said Charlene at once while jerking her arm out of Kai's grip. She didn't want him to touch her in anyway.

"Prove that you've really changed. Let me leave and don't come back into my life again because god knows I can't stand you. You repulse me Kai."

"Charlene please." Kai pleaded once again, swallowing the insults.

"No Kai, you either let me leave or kill me all over again" stated Charlene and she wasn't going to change her mind. Kai sighed out heavily. He obviously didn't want to let Charlene go. He loved her way too much. But Kai couldn't harm her in anyway either. Whether anyone believed it or not, he has changed. However, he hasn't changed completely. The sociopath was still alive inside him. And he was capable of doing many interesting things.

"I won't kill you Charlene. I won't repeat my mistake. However-" Suddenly, Alaric felt as if someone was strangling him. Apparently Kai was using his magic on him.

"Ric!" Jo exclaimed with shock. She quickly ran to him. Alaric was already on his knees. He was suffocating terribly.

"I can kill everyone else" said Kai completing his threat.

"So you either come with me or let everyone die."

"Kai stop it." Jo yelled at him but Kai was only staring at Charlene. Everything and everyone was depending on her decision. Charlene was looking in between Kai and Alaric. The professor was writhing in pain. She knew there was no choice for her but to go along with Kai. But the mere thought of being with Kai, was painful itself. But she would never be able to forgive herself if anyone else died at Kai's hand because of her. She did not get a second chance at life just so that she could get more people murdered. Before Charlene could voice her decision, she started feeling dizzy in her head. And before she could realize anything, she blacked out. Charlene started falling but Kai was quick enough to catch her before she could hit the floor. He immediately released Alaric from the spell and looked at Jo.

"Find out what happened to her, Now!"


	11. Chapter 11: An Unexpected News

**AN: Thanks to: Katniss, Prettygirl16, One-Step-From-Hell, Guest, musicluver246 for your reviews.**

 **IMPORTANT: The properties and functions of the phoenix stone is changed in this story. It is intentional and not a mistake.**

 **Chapter 11: An Unexpected News**

Charlene was at Kai's apartment. She was gonna stay there from now on. Not that she had any choice in that matter. It was either her complying with Kai's wish or watch Kai kill people. Starting with Jo and Alaric. At the moment, Charlene was in the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed quietly. She had her knees pressed against her chest and had her arms wrapped around them. Kai has gone out. It didn't matter though because Charlene couldn't escape him no matter what. Kai didn't imprison her in his apartment with magic but if she tried to run away, her family would suffer the consequences, not her. So in a way, she was a prisoner. And not just a prisoner but a prisoner who happened to be expecting.

 **Flashback**

 _Charlene opened up her eyes and found that she was in a hospital. She remembered everything that happened with her but a part of her wished it all to be just her dreams. Actually nightmares would be more appropriate. However Charlene also knew that it was no dream. Everything that happened was real. Charlene sighed out heavily and tried to sit up._

 _"Careful." Charlene looked up and found Jo there. She helped her sit up._

 _"Jo, what happened to me?" Charlene asked knowing she was in the hospital for a reason. However Jo hesitated to answer her._

 _"How are you feeling now?" Jo asked instead of answering Charlene. She understood Jo was trying to avoid telling her something._

 _"Jo, tell me, what happened?" Charlene asked with firm tone of voice. Jo sighed out heavily. She looked at Charlene and after a moment of hesitation she said-_

 _"You're pregnant Charlene."_

 _Just as Jo said that Charlene felt her world came crashing down on her. This can't be happening. No. How was it possible? Charlene never missed taking her pills. To say that Charlene felt panicked would be a huge understatement._

 _"Are you sure?" Charlene asked, not being able to bring herself to believe it. Jo sighed out heavily once again._

 _"Yes Charlene. I'm sure. Your reports are positive."_

 _"But I took pills." Charlene said running a hand through her hair._

 _"Well it's not impossible to get pregnant while on pills" said Jo giving her professional opinion. Charlene stayed quiet for a moment then she said something that Jo was kind of expecting._

 _"I don't want this." Charlene said at once. Of course having a baby with Kai was the last thing Charlene wanted._

 _"I thought you wouldn't" said Jo truthfully. "But Charlene, you know Kai. Better than anyone else. You think he's going to let us live if you get an abortion?" Charlene knew that Jo was right. But how could she have Kai's baby, specially after remembering everything? All the horrible things he has done to her. Not to mention she was his sister once. Even though she wasn't anymore, technically speaking. But ever since Charlene remembered being Evelyn, the guilt she used to feel for loving Kai has returned as well. She didn't want their sin to give birth to a child. However, Charlene couldn't let anyone else die because of her either. The thought that she has to live the rest of her life with Kai, made Charlene start crying quietly. Tears started to flow out of her eyes. That moment, she really hated being born again. Jo felt sorry for Charlene. She sat on the bed and gave Charlene a much needed hug._

 _"Charlene I won't ask you to sacrifice your life for us. If you wish to leave town and get as far away from Kai as possible then Ric and I'll do everything we can to help you" said Jo trying to comfort Charlene. However Charlene shook her head. She pulled away from Jo to talk to her._

 _"No Jo, I'm not gonna run. If I start running I'm gonna end up running for the rest of my life. Besides, I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you or anyone else." Charlene sighed out heavily after saying that. But she wasn't finished. Her gaze became unfocused and a distinctive look covered her face. Then Charlene spoke up with a very serious tone of voice._

 _"Besides, if living as his prisoner keeps everyone else safe and alive then it's a very little price to pay."_

 **End Of Flashback**

Charlene got alert as she heard the door opening. It must be Kai. He has returned home. Charlene quickly lay down and closed her eyes. She would rather pretend to sleep than deal with Kai. Charlene doesn't speak with Kai unless she absolutely has to. Kai on the other hand entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. Then he announced his presence.

"Charlene, I'm home." It was usual for Kai to act as if nothing bad happened between them. At least most of the time. When no one responded Kai sighed out heavily. Not that it wasn't expected. Kai didn't know when Charlene would start being normal with him again. But he wished that time to come sooner rather than later. Kai put down the food he bought on the table and walked towards the bedroom. He looked inside and found Charlene sleeping. Though it was only evening. Kai walked up closer to her. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. Kai was so happy to find out that Charlene was pregnant with his baby. Now, she could never leave him. And eventually they would become a family together. A family where he'll be accepted and loved. A family of his own with the woman he was in love with.

Kai reached out and gently caressed Charlene's face. Her body immediately became stiff. Even though Charlene was trying not to react in anyway. Kai realized that she wasn't really sleeping, and only pretending to so that she could avoid him. It hurt Kai very much. But he forgave her for that. He got it that Charlene was mad at him. After all she remembered now that he had killed her. But Kai was confident that with time his love will melt her. After all he knew his Evelyn better than anyone. She loves him. Even as Charlene, she loves him. Kai pulled up the comforter so that Charlene wouldn't feel cold and be more comfortable. Then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. After that Kai walked out of the room.

Once Kai left, Charlene released the breath she was holding in. Thank god Kai didn't touch her much. Charlene didn't think she could've handled it. She sighed out heavily and really tried to fall asleep this time. Even though she had studies to do but she didn't feel like doing anything at that time. Also Charlene was worried about sleeping arrangements. Would Kai sleep in the same bed with her? Charlene would definitely have a problem with that. She couldn't figure out what was it really that made her fall in love with Kai in the first place? Not only once but twice. As Charlene she felt this unexplained connection with Kai that made her feel drawn to him. Not to mention, she knew next to nothing about Kai and who he really was. But when she was Evelyn, what the hell was she thinking? Why was she so weak back then? Why she crossed all kind of lines to be with Kai? And Kai wasn't just some boy but her own brother. Does that make her equally twisted as Kai? Is that why they were so perfect for each other?

While thinking all that, Charlene really fell asleep. However, around midnight, Charlene woke up again. Her stomach was making all kind of weird noises signaling that she was extremely hungry and should eat something quickly. And being pregnant definitely makes a woman starve all the time. Charlene got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom while really hoping not to come across Kai. Hoping against hope that he has gone out again. Charlene made her way towards the refrigerator in the kitchen. She opened it and was very happy to see chocolate pastries in there. Just what she was craving that time. She quickly took out the plate and took a bite out of one.

"Mmmm..." Charlene couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy devouring the chocolaty heaven. Once she was finished satisfying her hunger, Charlene was returning to her bedroom however on her way back, she came across Kai. No, he wasn't standing in her way, rather he was sleeping on the couch in the living room. It confused Charlene at first. Was Kai really capable of decency? Carefully Charlene walked closer to him. She looked down at Kai and couldn't help but sigh out heavily.

"Why are you so wicked when you look so innocent?" Charlene asked herself in a low tone of voice. She shook her head to herself. Suddenly Charlene felt enraged at Kai. She realized that Kai was just playing another mind game with her. This act of decency was nothing but a pretense. He was just trying to get Charlene to give into him again. Even his concern for her was nothing but an act. At least that was what Charlene was convinced of. She couldn't help but glare at Kai this time.

 _"You're not fooling me this time Kai._ " Charlene thought to herself.

 _"And you'll pay for everything you've done to me and the people I loved."_

 **Flashback**

 _"Besides, if living as his prisoner keeps everyone else safe and alive then it's a very little price to pay."_

 _Suddenly the door opened. Charlene froze a little thinking that it might be Kai. She did not want to see his face that moment, never if possible but it would be nothing but a wishful thinking. Thankfully it wasn't Kai but someone Charlene least expected to see._

 _"Damon?" Both Charlene and Jo said together and then looked at each other._

 _"You know him?" Charlene asked Jo._

 _"Yeah, he's Alaric's friend" replied Jo then she looked at Damon._

 _"What are you doing here?" Jo asked curiously._

 _"Well I couldn't help but eavesdrop in on your conversation and I do believe, we can help each other and put Kai out of our lives for good" said Damon more to Charlene than to Jo._

 _"What are you talking about?" Charlene asked frowning in confusion._

 _"Whatever you have to say, say it quickly because Kai will be back any minute now." Jo warned about it. However Damon smugly smirked at that._

 _"No he won't. He's a little busy right now, apologizing to Bonnie for what he did to her and all" said Damon shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly._

 _"I'm surprised Bonnie is talking to him after what he did to her" said Jo. She was actually very surprised to hear that._

 _"Truth to be told, Bonnie didn't want to see his face but it was the only way to distract him so that I can come here and talk to you." Damon said to Charlene._

 _"What do you want from me?" Charlene asked. She couldn't contain her curiosity anymore._

 _"Well to keep it simple and easy, my friend Bonnie wants revenge on Kai for what he did to her. But since he's the newly elected leader of the Gemini freaks, we can't kill him without killing everyone else in the coven. And since he has destroyed the ascendant of the 1994 prison world, we can't send him back there either. When Bonnie and I went to Portland and talked to papa Parker, he told us, you're the one who designed the prison world. So we are hoping you know of a second key or something that could be used to trap Kai back in the prison world again."_

 _"So that's why you brought my memories back" said Charlene at the end of Damon's explanation._

 _"Yep." Damon said at once. Charlene sighed out heavily then looked at Jo. She was looking at Charlene with hopeful eyes as well._

 _"There was a second key" said Charlene sighing out heavily. Knowing she was about to disappoint everyone who wanted to put Kai back in the prison world again._

 _"Great!" Damon exclaimed happily._

 _"It was me. I was the second key. I could go in and come out of the prison world even without using the ascendant but if you haven't noticed yet, I'm no longer a witch." Charlene stated feeling kind of useless that moment._

 _"Okay, that is a problem. Isn't there any other way to make it happen?" Damon asked still having hope._

 _"With the ascendant gone, the 1994 prison world is pretty much useless now. Is there another prison world?" Charlene asked this to Jo who shook her head in response._

 _"No, there wasn't another prison world created."_

 _"And we can't even create a new one. Kai's the leader now. The power of the prison world would come from him. He'll learn about it right away" said Jo feeling horrified thinking what would Kai do if he ever found out that they were planning on imprisoning him again. Even though it seemed impossible at the moment._

 _"So we have no other option but to let him get away with everything he has done" said Damon sounding very unhappy about it. And he even had an accusatory tone in his voice that Jo picked up right away._

 _"Look, I know Kai has done terrible things to you and your friends but what he did to you is very little compared to what he did to us, to our entire family. So don't think we don't want him to suffer just as much as you do, if not more" said Jo with strong tone of voice. She was ready to argue with Damon more however Charlene was being very quiet. She was thinking of something very deeply. And Damon noticed it clearly._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked curiously._

 _"Thinking about the thing that inspired the idea of a prison world. I used to read a lot about magical relics and artifacts and spells and one day I read about this stone, it's called phoenix stone." Just as Charlene said that, Jo interrupted her._

 _"But phoenix stone is nothing but a myth Charlene."_

 _"Well what is it for?" Damon asked even after what Jo said._

 _"It's a stone that can trap souls inside it. Without really killing the person. It's kind of a prison only a lot more hellish than the prison world" said Charlene._

 _"Only it does not exist" said Jo confidently._

 _"What if it does?" Charlene asked because she believed that there was a possibility that the stone was real. She sighed out heavily before speaking up again._

 _"Look there isn't another way to get rid of Kai anyway. We should at least look into it. Who knows the stone might be real." Charlene would certainly feel very fortunate if Kai gets out of her life, this time forever._

 _"Bonnie and I will look into it" said Damon agreeing to give this phoenix stone a chance and hoped for it to be real._

 _"And of course you'll involve Ric into it" said Jo knowingly and earned a smirk from Damon. Then he looked at Charlene._

 _"Meanwhile, you be a nice loving girlfriend to Kai and keep him away from us as much as possible."_

 _"As if he wouldn't see right through that" said Charlene scoffing at Damon for his rotten idea._

 _"He knows I hate him. But don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you much."_

 **End Of Flashback**


	12. Chapter 12: Memory Of The Past

**Chapter 12: Memory Of The Past**

 **Flashback**

 _Kai asked Jo to come by his apartment and visit Charlene. She has been very quiet and upset since she moved in with Kai. It hurt Kai to see her like that. He was desperate to do anything to make Charlene feel a little better. And Jo also wanted to see her. When Jo came, Charlene was quite surprised but happy nonetheless. She also realized that Kai did this for her. To make her happy. However it didn't affect Charlene a bit. Her heart didn't soften for Kai._

 _Jo and Charlene were talking about Jo's upcoming marriage with Alaric._

 _"Where is the marriage taking place?" Charlene asked curiously. Kai was there but he wasn't participating in their conversation._

 _"Here in Mystic Falls" said Jo which surprised Charlene a bit._

 _"You're not gonna go to Portland?" Jo sighed out heavily._

 _"No, I don't like going back there anymore" said Jo. Charlene smiled a little sadly hearing that._

 _"It's so strange. Until a few days back I didn't even know our house existed and now I actually miss it. Lately I've been thinking about the days when we all were used to live together as a family" said Charlene sighing out heavily._

 **End Of Flashback**

Jo entered the boarding house with a good news. "Kai bought it. He's taking Charlene to Portland."

"Good. Hope Charlene can keep him there as long as possible" said Damon. Everyone else was there too, at the Boarding house. They were all going through books that said anything about a phoenix stone. Ever since Bonnie forgave Kai, which was obviously fake, he has been a little suspicious. Kai was suspecting that she was actually up to something. He has been snooping around, trying to find out what Bonnie was doing. He also kept an eye on Damon. They needed Kai out of town. That was why Charlene with help of Jo, manipulated Kai to leave Mystic Falls. Granted Charlene had to go along with Kai which she didn't like at all but it was necessary. Kai mustn't find out that they were looking for a phoenix stone. He would figure out their plan immediately and then everyone would be in a big trouble.

"Have you found anything?" Jo asked with a little hope even though initially she was pretty hopeless about it.

"Nope, so far this stone seems nothing but a myth" said Elena with disappointment in her voice.

"Maybe we've to look a little harder. If one thing that our past experiences taught us is that nothing in this supernatural world is a myth" said Alaric being an optimist here.

"He's right" said Stefan. He's been supporting Caroline a lot since her mom died. He even confessed his feelings for her. So they were sort of together now. Caroline on the other hand was very sad about losing her mom but she was happy that Stefan was with her. He finally admitted to have feelings for her which Caroline wanted since she laid her eyes on him.

"If Klaus and Silas can be real then why not the phoenix stone."

Everyone once again started digging through the piles of books. After a while Jo felt hungry and she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was eating a cupcake when Elena entered the kitchen as well. She was there to talk to Jo actually. There was something she wanted to know very much.

"Jo, can we talk?" Elena asked.

"Sure what is it?" Jo asked curiously. Elena hesitated a little but finally spoke up.

"Ever since Damon told me about Evelyn, I couldn't help but wonder-"

"How the hell did she fall for her own brother?" Jo said that interrupting Elena. However that was not what Elena wanted to know.

"Actually the opposite, how come Kai loved her? He admitted to be a sociopath with no feelings. How did he end up falling for Evelyn?" Elena wanted to know because she doubted that they would ever find the phoenix stone and she had a feeling that if anyone could actually put Kai down, it was Charlene. Therefore Elena wanted to know more about their love story. Jo on the other hand, sighed out heavily.

"Kai fell in love with Evelyn because she was the only person who stood up for him."

 **Flashback**

 _Five years old Evelyn found her brother Malachai sitting on the front porch of the house. When she got closer, she saw that Kai looked very upset. He was on the verge of crying. It confused Evelyn very much. She sat next to her brother and inquired about his sadness with great concern._

 _"Why are you sad brother?" Evelyn asked innocently. She was getting very worried about her brother. Kai glanced at Evelyn once before looking away from her._

 _"Go away Eve. Leave me alone" said Kai but Evelyn wasn't going to give up so easily._

 _"No" said Evelyn at once. "Tell me what happened?"_

 _"Please!" Evelyn insisted. Kai sighed out heavily knowing she wouldn't leave him until he told her what was upsetting him. Evelyn was a very stubborn child._

 _"I heard mom and dad calling me an abomination." Kai said and there was pain visible in his eyes. Evelyn however frowned in confusion._

 _"What's an abomi-na-tion?" Evelyn could barely pronounce the word. She didn't know what it meant._

 _"It means I'm a freak. That I didn't deserve to be born. Only if I had my own magic" said Kai more to himself than to Evelyn._

 _"But you've another gift Kai. You can take magic from others. No one else can do that. You're special" said Evelyn enthusiastically. It wasn't a secret that Evelyn found Kai's ability to siphon magic very fascinating. Even though Evelyn was very little but being born in a coven of witches, she knew everything about magic. She was a witch too but she was too young to practice that time._

 _"But mom and dad don't think like that. They hate me" said Kai lashing out a little. He suddenly felt restless and walked away from Evelyn._

 _Kai didn't come back home until it was time for dinner. When he entered the house, he found that everyone was already at the dinning table and something was going on. Kai had no idea what was happening. So it confused him when Joshua Parker gave him an angry look. Then Kai heard Evelyn say something that shocked him to no limit._

 _"I'm not gonna eat anything until you apologize to Kai." Evelyn said to their mother and father. And she was indeed very serious about it._

 _"Evelyn, don't speak of things you don't understand" said Mrs. Parker. She was expecting another child that time._

 _"Now eat your food." She ordered._

 _"I hate you. You hurt my brother." Saying that angrily, Evelyn got up and walked away stomping._

 _"Evelyn come back!" Joshua yelled after his daughter but he was completely ignored._

 _"I'll go talk to her" said Jo and she left the table as well. Then Joshua looked at Kai. He looked pissed alright._

 _"What did you tell Evelyn?" Joshua asked accusingly. Kai remained quiet. But his father was demanding answers._

 _"I asked you a question Malachai."_

 _"I told her you and mom called me an abomination. I heard you saying it earlier." Kai said truthfully. Considering he was only eight back then. He wasn't an evil psychopath yet. Joshua sighed out heavily. Obviously he didn't know Kai overheard that. He looked at his wife for help._

 _"We didn't mean it honey" said his mom but Kai didn't believe that._

 _"Yes you did. And it's because I don't have my own magic." Saying that Kai ran to his room. He was clearly upset and Evelyn on the other hand was hell bent on not eating anything as long as her parents didn't apologize to Kai for hurting him. Jo tried to make her eat but Evelyn didn't bulge. Later, Joshua asked Josette to leave Evelyn alone. He didn't want to encourage her stubborn attitude. He thought Evelyn would come to eat herself when she'd become too hungry. But that didn't happen. She starved herself the entire night. It was a big deal for a kid of her age. She even cried at night and the next day morning, Evelyn was burning up in high fever. However she still wasn't ready to eat anything. Joshua and his wife got really worried for Evelyn. They had no choice but to go to Kai and apologize to him. They promised not to call him that again._

 _"Kai, please tell your sister we apologized. If she doesn't eat anything soon, she'll get worse." Kai had no idea about Evelyn's condition since he had himself locked up in his bedroom the entire night. Kai rushed to Evelyn and found what she put herself through for him. Just because he was hurt. Kai sat down next to Evelyn on her bed. She was lying down due to feeling weak. But when Kai came to see her, she became restless. She sat up and looked at her brother carefully._

 _"Kai, are you still upset?" Evelyn asked feeling sad herself._

 _"No, I'm okay now. Mom and dad said sorry. Evelyn why did you do this?" Kai asked because he couldn't understand how could Evelyn care about him so much. Evelyn wrapped her small arms around Kai's neck and embraced him strongly._

 _"Because you're my brother Kai. And I love you."_

 **End Of Flashback**

Jo had witnessed the whole thing. Their love was so innocent and so strong. She and Kai never shared a bond like that despite being twins. Neither did anyone else. Kai only let Evelyn in his life. She was the only one he cared about.

"When Evelyn was a child, Kai was her favorite brother. She would do anything for him. She made Kai feel special instead of making him feel like a freak. Kai loved her too. He was the perfect big brother for Evelyn."

"So what happened?" Elena asked. "How did their love become something more?"

"Well as the years passed, we all grew up. Little Evelyn wasn't little anymore. She made friends in school and had a boyfriend too. The more Evelyn grew, the more she got detached from Kai. I mean she still loved him and cared about him but she would rather hang out with her friends than with Kai which was absolutely normal for a teenager girl. However Kai didn't take it too well. Instead of making friends of his own, he started isolating himself. And I guess that's when he became a psychopath. When Kai started believing that he has lost Evelyn." Jo didn't know how right she was about her theory. But it made sense.

"Did Evelyn get involved with Kai hoping to change him? Because she loved him after all. She must have wanted to save Kai" said Elena. Eventually she was getting a clearer picture of Evelyn and Kai's love story.

"Maybe" said Jo shrugging her shoulders. "I had no idea Evelyn and Kai were romantically involved until recently."

"How are you handling that?" Elena asked wanting to know Jo's opinion.

"Honestly, I don't let myself think about it. And I look at her as Charlene now" said Jo. Elena nodded her head in understanding. After asking a few more questions, Elena left to go back to others and help them with the research. Jo checked her phone to see the time. She was waiting for a call from her dad. Jo didn't tell him anything about Charlene. Not that she didn't want to but she didn't know what to say to Joshua. Therefore the former leader of the Gemini coven was bound to get shocked when he'd see Charlene. It was only a matter of few hours now.


	13. Chapter 13: A Road Filled With Memories

**Chapter 13: A Road Filled With Memories**

 **Flashback**

 _It was raining heavily. In a deserted highway, a car was parked. Someone was giggling delightfully inside the car._

 _"Evelyn close the window. I'm getting soaked in here" complained Kai. Evelyn had a window open therefore rain droplets were getting inside the car. The cold wind was making both of them shiver. Whereas Evelyn was enjoying that sensation, Kai was not liking it at all._

 _"I'm going out" announced Evelyn. Kai widened his eyes hearing that._

 _"Eve, have you lost it. It's freezing out there."_

 _"Oh come on, have you never wished to romance in the rain." Evelyn gave Kai a mirthful yet inviting smile before stepping out of the car. Kai obviously tried to stop her but it was too late. Evelyn was already getting soaked in rain water._

 _"Eve you're gonna get sick" said Kai, showing concern for the love of his life. However Evelyn didn't heed his warning. She spread her hands in the rain and let the strong wind embrace her. This time Kai couldn't help but stare at Evelyn. Her white dress was hugging her body and seemed like her second skin. It revealed all her curves in a sexy way. Kai gulped down his lust. All the while wondering, how could Evelyn look so beautiful. She was stirring passion in Kai without him realizing it. After a while, Kai couldn't stay inside the car any longer. He stepped out as well. The cold rain didn't bother him anymore. His focus was on Evelyn only. He approached her. When Evelyn saw Kai, a smile appeared on her face. A knowing gleam dancing in her eyes. She knew Kai won't be able to stay away from her for long._

 _Evelyn grabbed onto Kai's jacket with both her hands and pulled him closer to her. "Kiss me Kai." She whispered the demand in Kai's ear._

 _Without wasting a single second, Kai captured her lips. They engaged in a passionate kiss. Even though the wind was freezing but there was so much heat between them, that it didn't bother the lovebirds at all. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Kai's neck to get closer to him more. Kai pushed his tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss. Their moans couldn't be heard though due to the raining. But the sensation they were feeling, it was heavenly._

 _When Evelyn ran out of air, she pulled away from the kiss. She stepped away from Kai and without saying a word, she started walking back to the car. Kai stood still though. He was watching Evelyn intensely. He was craving for her body. Evelyn opened the car door and looked back at Kai. She got inside but didn't close the door. Obviously she kept it open for Kai. Evelyn didn't had to wait for long. Kai was inside in no time and he attacked her with urgent kisses immediately. Evelyn took off her dress and helped Kai taking off his clothes as well. They were kissing each other as if there wouldn't be a tomorrow for them. Before Evelyn knew it, she was laying on her back in the passenger seat. and Kai was thrusting into her hard and fast._

 _"I love you Kai. I love you so much." Evelyn kept chanting in between her moans._

 **End of Flashback**

A groan escaped Charlene's breath due to feeling sickness. "Stop the car." Charlene could barely say. Kai obeyed immediately and pulled over the car. Charlene rushed out of the car and threw up. Kai got out of the car too and he quickly reached Charlene. Vomiting while pregnant was normal but Kai still felt worried. He and Charlene were going to Portland. Kai heard that she was missing their home in Portland and decided to take her there. Anything to make Charlene happy. Although he was a little surprised when Charlene agreed to come along with him rather easily. But Kai was happy nonetheless.

A groan escaped Charlene's breath once again. Kai realize that, she's about to collapse on the ground. He quickly held onto her. Much to his surprise Charlene also grabbed onto his arm for support. Perhaps she was feeling too weak to think. Otherwise, Charlene hated to be touched by Kai, let alone touch him herself.

"Do you wanna drink water?" Kai asked. His voice full of concern. Charlene vehemently nodded her head. Kai used his magic to make the water bottle come out of the car through the window. He handed it over to Charlene. She drank it and sighed out in relief. Once Charlene was feeling well enough, she looked around and frowned in confusion.

"I know this place" said Charlene more to herself than to Kai. However she sounded unsure. It made Kai furrow his brows at her. But then he looked around himself and recognized the highway immediately.

"We've been here before" said Kai. Charlene looked up at him with wonderment. She didn't remember the event clearly.

"We were on a road trip once. It was raining heavily. You insisted me to pull over the car so that you could enjoy the rain. It happened on this highway." Charlene recalled the memory clearly then after Kai explained the event. She remembered how she stepped out of the car to get drenched in the rain. How she kissed Kai passionately in the rain. And also their intense love making afterwards.

Suddenly Charlene was aware of how close she was standing to Kai. There was a time when she longed to be close to Kai, feel his warmth but that time was long gone. Charlene immediately stepped away from Kai, as if someone has electrified her. It punctured a hole through Kai's heart to see Charlene react like that. But he remained quiet. He just kept staring at her with intensity.

"We should get going." Saying that Charlene got back inside the car. She tried not to remember the things that happened between her and Kai the last time they were here together. Those memories were not only making her sad but making her hate herself as well. How foolish she was! Without saying a word, Kai got into the car as well and started driving again. However he got an idea. He was going to show Charlene all the places they went to and had a great time together. Kai wanted to do it in the hope that it may revive her love for him. That it may melt her finally. Because honestly Kai didn't know how much longer he could handle Charlene's hatred. Not to mention the distance between them was downright torturous for Kai. He wanted to be able to take Charlene in his arms, kiss her, love her. Kai was done waiting around. He must do something to make Charlene fall in love with him once again.

 **Flashback**

 _Evelyn and Kai were sitting in a small town restaurant. They both were starving and impatiently waiting for their food to be served. Since no one in that town knew them, Kai and Evelyn could finally act as a couple in public. Kai was telling Evelyn about how he would lead the coven once he becomes the leader and Evelyn was listening to him but suddenly her eyes fell on a couple. They were married and had a little baby. The baby was so cute. He was resting in his mother's arms. Kai didn't notice at first but then he saw that Evelyn wasn't paying any attention to him rather she was looking somewhere else. Confused, Kai looked over his shoulder to find out what Evelyn was staring at. He saw a couple with a baby. Kai looked back at Evelyn._

 _"Why are you looking at them?" Kai asked with serious curiosity. Evelyn heard the question and sighed out heavily._

 _"Because I can never have that" said Evelyn with sad tone of voice. She finally averted her eyes from the family and looked back at Kai. He was however looking at Evelyn with confusion._

 _"What are you talking about?" Kai asked. Evelyn sighed out heavily once again._

 _"I'm talking about the fact that we can never get married or have kids, or make a family of our own." It was bitter but it was the truth. Because there was nothing that could erase the fact that they were related by blood. Kai didn't like to see Evelyn sad. He obviously didn't agree with Evelyn on this. He knew that once he became the all powerful leader of Gemini coven, he wouldn't need to care about what people will think. He'd be able to marry Evelyn and make a family with her. To hell with people and what they thought right. None of that would matter anymore._

 _However Kai also knew that making Evelyn understand that at the moment would be difficult. But he couldn't do nothing while Evelyn looked so upset. An idea popped into Kai's mind. He looked around, searching for something. His eyes fell on a woman who was walking out of the restaurant after paying her bills._

 _"I'll be back in a minute." Saying that Kai got up and left. He started following the woman. And the reason was he wanted something from her. When the stranger woman got to her car in the parking lot and started looking for the keys in her purse, Kai sneaked up behind her. He grabbed her neck and hit her head against the car hood. It was so sudden that the woman had no time to react. And since the hit was so hard, she started bleeding from her head immediately and blacked out in a matter of minutes. Kai looked around to see if anyone saw him. Finding his way clear, Kai dragged the woman's unconscious body to the dumpster nearby and dumped her body in there. Kai thought of strangling her to death in her unconsciousness but then decided against it. Mostly because he promised Evelyn that he would change. Kai exhaled a deep breath, then took off the ring from the woman's finger. That was what Kai wanted from the stranger woman._ _It was a ring with an emerald. It looked quite expensive and of course beautiful._

 _After taking the ring, Kai went back to Evelyn. She still looked quite upset. Kai got on his knees in front of Evelyn. It confused her to no limit. "Kai what are you doing?"_

 _Kai answered her question by holding the ring in front of her. By that time, everyone else in the restaurant was also looking at them. "Evelyn, you're the only person who could look past my flaws and give me so much love. You're my light. You've changed me into a better person. I never told you this but I've loved you even in my darkest phase of life. I can never stop loving you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Evelyn Parker, will you marry me?"_

 _Evelyn knew Kai was doing this to make her feel better and it indeed brought a smile to her lips. "Say yes, say yes!" The people in the restaurant started encouraging Evelyn. She looked into Kai's eyes and saw the hope in them. Evelyn didn't have it in her to disappoint Kai. She nodded her head._

 _"Yes, I'll marry you." Kai stood up and Evelyn embraced him with all the love she felt for him. Kai pulled away a little and kissed Evelyn. Everyone around them clapped and yelled congratulations. Kai slipped the ring in Evelyn's finger. But the ring was too big for her finger. As if it wasn't made for her. While settling down back in their table, Evelyn asked Kai-_

 _"Kai, where did you get this ring?"_

 _"I bought it for you." Kai lied smoothly. "I kept it in the car. I was just looking for a perfect time to propose you. Why? What's the problem?"_

 _"It's too big" said Evelyn. "Don't worry. I can fix it." Saying that Evelyn said a spell that resized the ring and fitted the ring in her finger. Evelyn checked the ring properly this time and couldn't help but be surprised._

 _"Kai, this must have cost a fortune." Evelyn couldn't stop herself from wondering where did Kai get so much money._

 _"You're worth everything Eve" said Kai really meaning it._

 _"Kai, you didn't have to-" Evelyn began to say but Kai cut her off._

 _"Eve, no matter what I give you, it'll never be enough compared to what you give me. You've no idea what your love means to me." Evelyn couldn't ask anything else. She smiled at Kai and thanked him._

 _"Thank you Kai. You mean a lot to me too." Evelyn said then a question popped into her mind._

 _"Were you planning on proposing me since we started this road trip?" Evelyn asked. Kai smiled at her._

 _"I've been planning on proposing you since I fell in love with you" said Kai which surprised Evelyn very much because Kai never declared his love like that before. He said that only through his actions before, never with words. But it meant a lot to Evelyn that Kai finally said it. Before Evelyn could say anything, the waitress came with their food. Evelyn could only stare at Kai with love and affection. Inwardly she couldn't feel happier. Evelyn knew that their role play would be over as soon as they go back home. They would become siblings again. But for the time being, Evelyn was more than happy to be Kai's fiance. The couple ate dinner and they were enjoying desert when someone started screaming._

 _"Help! Help! There's a body in the dumpster." Hearing that people rushed there to see what happened. Evelyn was no different. She went there to see too. And Kai had to follow her._

 _"She's still alive" said one of the man who checked the woman's pulse._

 _"Call an ambulance."_

 _It was obvious that the woman was attacked. But strangely the attacker didn't take any money, neither he killed her. Then what was the reason behind the attack. "That woman was in the restaurant" said Evelyn more to herself than to Kai._

 _"Poor lady" said Kai showing pity. Which was of course fake. Evelyn glanced at Kai suspiciously. However she didn't dare to ask him anything and risk offending Kai or angering him. Unfortunately Kai noticed the glance Evelyn gave him._

 _"What?" He asked her. Evelyn immediately shook her head vehemently._

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Please tell me you're not thinking I did this." Kai whisper yelled at her. He was looking so pissed._

 _"NO!" Evelyn said quickly. Too quickly. And it confirmed Kai's suspicion._

 _"Liar" accusing Evelyn of lying, Kai started walking away from her. Evelyn obviously followed him._

 _"Kai, listen to me. Kai!" Evelyn ran and got in front of him. Stopping Kai from walking away._

 _"I'm sorry. It's just-"_

 _"It's just you can't believe that I've changed now" said Kai interrupting Evelyn. He was angry alright. Evelyn sighed out heavily._

 _"Kai, I believe you. I believe that you've changed. I promise I'll never doubt you. Please forgive me this once. I love you." Kai exhaled deeply, then pulled Evelyn closer to him. He slammed his lips against hers. Evelyn immediately started kissing him back, not knowing that inwardly Kai was apologizing to her for lying to her. But also he was promising to her that even though he was not completely changed yet, but he would try harder to become the person Evelyn wanted him to be._

 **End of Flashback**

Kai pulled over the car. When Charlene looked at the restaurant, she recognized that place immediately. After all it was the same place where Kai had proposed her. How happy she was that day even though that proposal was merely a part of their road trip. They had to forget about it once they went back home. Charlene didn't say anything unlike previous time. However she couldn't help but wonder what Kai was up to. It couldn't have been a coincident that she was visiting all the places where Evelyn and Kai lived their love story. Was Kai trying to remind her of their love? If so it wasn't working at all. If anything looking at the restaurant, Charlene only felt sick in her stomach.

"Let's go. They used to make delicious steak. Hope that hasn't changed" said Kai. Charlene didn't say anything and stepped out of the car. Although she didn't want to go inside but she was starving. When Charlene and Kai entered the restaurant, a waitress greeted them and took them to a table. After ordering the food, Kai looked at Charlene. She was being very quiet.

"Do you remember this place?" Kai asked hopefully. But Charlene shook her head. She wasn't even looking at Kai which made him doubtful. Kai stared at her carefully for a moment, then said-

"Charlene you should know I know you better than you know yourself. Don't lie to me. You do remember this place, don't you?" Charlene sighed out heavily and finally looked at Kai into his eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" Charlene asked straight away.

"Because you're starving and need to eat something." Kai answered very simply. It pissed off Charlene to no limit. However instead of lashing out, Charlene resumed ignoring Kai's existence. Something Kai hated very much. He would rather have Charlene yell at him. But it seemed that Charlene knew very well how to hurt him.

"Good old days." Kai started speaking again. "You were so happy that day. You remember how I proposed you? It was one of the best days of my life as well."

Charlene couldn't stay quiet anymore. She looked back at Kai once again. "You are right. I lied. I do remember this place. I remember how you proposed me. You really know me Kai. But you're forgetting that I know you too. And there's something else that I remember. An unconscious woman in the dumpster."

Kai's face darkened immediately at the mentions of that. "You never bought the ring you gave me, did you Kai?" Charlene asked titling her head a little at Kai. This time Kai couldn't meet her eyes. And his silence answered Charlene's question.

"I guess that makes me the perfect example for the phrase, 'love is blind'. I tried to see the good in you which was never there." Charlene sighed out heavily after saying that while shaking her head to herself.

"I'm not hungry." Charlene suddenly announced.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Saying that Charlene got out of the restaurant. Kai obviously didn't stay back and followed Charlene out.

"Charlene, come on, I know you're staving. You must eat something" said Kai with genuine concern. Unfortunately it only made Charlene angrier.

"Stop it Kai. Stop trying to convince me that you care about me." Charlene lashed out finally.

"But I do care about you." Kai insisted. Desperation was dripping out of his voice.

"No you don't. You never cared about me. You never even loved me" stated Charlene very clearly. It broke Kai's heart.

"Is that what you really believe?" Kai asked while slowly tearing up. But it didn't affect Charlene. She remained just as cold as ever.

"Yes. You've always only wanted to own me. As if I'm an object you can possess. If you had loved me Kai, even for a moment, you couldn't have stabbed me to death." Charlene shouted out at Kai. That time Kai lost his cool as well. And he shouted back at Charlene.

"I killed you because you betrayed me. I trusted you and you broke that trust. You've no idea how much that hurt me."

"You killed someone I loved. Do YOU have any idea how much that hurt ME? Yes I've betrayed you. But you betrayed me first." Both Charlene and Kai were breathing heavily due to feeling anger towards each other. After a moment, Kai closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath to calm himself down. And once he was calm enough, Kai spoke up once again.

"You're right. I did horrible things. To you, to our family. But there's a new me now. Please give me one more chance Charlene." Kai pleaded with her. But Charlene scoffed at that darkly.

"Funny, you're claiming to have changed and yet, here I'm. As your prisoner. Even with your empathy, You still don't love me Kai. If you had, you'd have cared about what I want."

"Alright, what do you want Charlene?" Kai asked with serious tone of voice. Charlene knew it'd never happen but still she voiced her desire.

"Let me go. Let me be with my family. With Daniel. Set me free." A thick silence consumed them. Charlene stared at Kai and Kai stared back at Charlene. She was pretty sure, Kai was gonna make some new threats or blackmail her into staying with him. However nothing like that happened.

"Get in the car" said Kai. When Charlene didn't move, due to feeling confusion, Kai grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. He opened the door and made Charlene sit inside. Then Kai got in the car himself. Instead of driving forward, Kai took a u-turn. It made Charlene more confused.

"Where are you taking me? Kai?" Without glancing at Charlene, Kai answered her question-

"Your wish is granted Charlene. I'm setting you free."


	14. Chapter 14: Awakened Love

**Chapter 14: Awakened Love**

Charlene was at the airport. Her flight to New York would be announced soon. She should feel happy that Kai was finally letting her go. She was finally free. But for some twisted reason, Charlene was anything but happy. A strange restlessness was working within her. At first Charlene told herself that she was only feeling anxious because she was worried that Kai was going to hurt someone, now that she was leaving him. A part of Charlene believed that in the last moment Kai would show up and stop her from leaving. That he would imprison her once again.

Charlene was just incapable of believing that Kai was capable of doing something good. Something selfless. However, she was proven wrong with passing time. It seemed that Kai has indeed decided to let her go. It was no less than a miracle. When Charlene asked Kai to set her free back in that restaurant, Kai immediately took her to the closest airport and purchased a ticket of New York for her. Handing over the ticket to Charlene, Kai simply left, without saying a single word. Which was very unlike Kai. After all he was the most talkative person, Charlene has ever met.

A sick feeling stirred up in Charlene's abdomen and she felt like throwing up. She immediately looked around for bathroom and found one close to her. She ran in there quickly and emptied her stomach. Charlene inhaled deep breaths. She put her hand on her abdomen. As if trying to feel the baby inside her even though it was too soon for the baby to have movements. However Charlene did feel something. A sense of attachment and protectiveness. Something that she didn't feel before. She was just way too busy hating Kai to think about the growing life inside her.

Charlene sighed out heavily. She maybe going back home but nothing would be the same. What her parents were gonna say about her getting pregnant? They'd be shocked at first and lecture Charlene about being irresponsible but eventually they'd accept it and support her. But what about Daniel? Charlene couldn't get back together with him after everything that has happened. Not to mention she wouldn't even be able to tell him the truth. The more Charlene thought, the more she started to see that going back wasn't such a good idea.

Charlene slowly walked back to the place where she was sitting before. Unknowingly she started thinking about the baby growing inside her. What would she tell him when her kid is going to ask her about his father? The truth? Or would she have to lie to him? What if the baby has magical powers? Since Kai has fathered him, it was quite possible that the baby would be born a witch. Not to mention he'd be a Gemini. Would Charlene be able to keep him away from his coven? More importantly should she do that? Not to mention, Kai was the leader. The baby's life was already tied to him.

Suddenly Charlene started panicking. All this time, she spent with Kai, she never thought of this possibilities. She only wanted to get rid of him and be free. But now that Charlene has a chance to leave Kai behind and start over life, she didn't feel good about it. Besides, speaking of the time Charlene spent with Kai, he was so concerned for her all the time. He treated her very nicely. Took care of her. Never tried to take advantage of her situation. Kai could've done anything he wanted with her, even force himself on her but he only loved her from afar. Of course Charlene considered that a pretense but now that she was thinking things through, Kai didn't need to show her kindness. She was completely on his mercy.

Charlene bit on her bottom lip and breathed out heavily. Everything that Kai did, was it to gain her forgiveness? Her love? Charlene started recalling a recent memory and wondered how come she didn't notice how desperate Kai was for her forgiveness and a second chance.

 **Flashback**

 _It was past midnight and Charlene was feeling hungry like every other night. She tried to force herself to sleep at first but the hunger didn't let her. Giving up, she got up and went to the kitchen. On her way, she saw Kai sleeping on the couch. That was where he slept every night, something Charlene was quite relieved about. However not appreciative. Charlene went to the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator first. But unfortunately nothing in there appealed to Charlene. And since it was too late to order in, there wasn't any other option but to cook something. Now, it was no secret that Charlene was terrible at cooking. But she would rather blew up the kitchen than wake up Kai and ask for help. Charlene was stubborn like that._

 _"Come on, Charlene give it a shot. how difficult could it be?" Charlene said to herself. She decided to make chicken salad. That was what she felt like eating anyway. Charlene started working. However it took her quite a long time to find everything she needed. Obviously she was not used to of working in a kitchen._

 _Charlene started cutting the onions first which turned out to be a bad idea because soon, tears gathered into her eyes. And as her vision got blurry, instead of chopping the onion, she cut her finger. Blood started spilling immediately._

 _"Awww aww aww..." Charlene rushed to the dish washing sink and put her finger under water. She didn't realize when Kai came there and saw her with bloodied hand._

 _"How did this happen?" Kai asked sounding horrified. He immediately held her hand to check how bad that cut was. However Charlene became stiff at the contact and she pulled away her hand right away. The blood didn't matter anymore, the pain didn't matter anymore. Charlene glared at Kai for touching her. However Kai gave her a pleading look._

 _"Charlene please, let me see. You're bleeding." Kai begged but it didn't affect Charlene._

 _"You're not a doctor Kai." Charlene said with cold tone of voice and tried to walk away from Kai. But he blocked her way._

 _"No but I can heal you with magic. Please let me." Kai pleaded once again. But Charlene didn't believe he was actually concerned for her._

 _"I don't need your help Kai. I can take care of myself." Saying that Charlene tried to walk away again. However this time Kai didn't beg, he forcefully grabbed Charlene's hand. She tried to take her hand back but Kai had a strong grip on her wrist. Ignoring Charlene's struggle and complains, Kai started chanting. Within seconds, the cut healed and the bleeding stopped. However instead of feeling grateful, Charlene got enraged. She used all her strength and snatched her hand out of Kai's grip. This time Kai let her go. He had an unreadable expression on his face._

 _"What do you think Kai that by doing all this you're gonna make me believe that you care about me?" If glares could kill, Kai would've died a dozen times._

 _"One day you'll believe that Charlene" said Kai with intense tone of voice._

 _"One day you'll forgive me too." He said and it seemed that Kai said that more to himself than to Charlene. Charlene however scoffed at that._

 _"That day will never come." She stepped closer to Kai even though she hated doing it. She looked straight into his eyes and spoke up with bitter tone of voice._

 _"And don't you dare touch me again." With that Charlene began walking away however Kai stopped her._

 _"Charlene," She stopped and turned to look back at Kai. There was still anger in her eyes._

 _"I've done many questionable things and I promise to make up for all of them so that one day you'll have to forgive me but for now-" Kai took the knife that was lying on the chopping board. Charlene's heartbeat immediately sped up. A sociopath with a knife in hand, is never a good thing. Was he going to attack her? Charlene actually felt scared. However what Kai did shocked her to no limit. Kai cut the palm of his own hand. Blood started flowing out of the cut. Charlene's eyes widened and she stared at Kai with a shocked expression. Why the hell did he do that?_

 _"There, I punished myself for touching you against your wish. At least forgive me for that for now."_

 **End Of Flashback**

Back that time, Charlene had simply turned around and left but at present time, she started feeling guilty about it. The more she thought about it, the more Charlene started feeling guilty about how she mistreated Kai. After all she was not a cruel person in nature. She wasn't used to of hurting people emotionally. Charlene tried to remind herself of all the horrible things Kai did, to her, to everyone else. She forced herself to recall her murder again and again, so that her hatred for Kai wouldn't go away. But then again, she couldn't help but think that perhaps that murder would've never happened if she hadn't given up on Kai all those years ago. What if she had tried harder to change Kai instead of betraying him? No, he was a sociopath. He would've never changed. Charlene argued with herself. But despite being a sociopath, he had feelings for her and actually cared about what she would think of him. Charlene was the only reason, Kai at least tried to become a better person. That was eighteen years ago. Things have changed drastically at present. Kai wasn't lying about the changes in him. Charlene knew that.

 _"Then why he doesn't deserve a second chance?"_ An inner voice asked Charlene. Everyone deserves a second chance. Also there was a time when she actually loved him. She was in love with him. All this time, Charlene was thinking that she was reborn to take revenge on Kai. She really believed it. But could it be possible that she was reborn to forgive Kai and give him a second chance? The goodness in him that was genuinely this time, it needs to be nurtured. Not squash in and make it disappear. But then again, after everything Kai did, how could Charlene just give him a second chance? What if he misused this chance?

Charlene once again found herself arguing with her. While she was at it, the announcements for passengers began. Soon, Charlene was called to aboard the plane. She stood up however couldn't step towards the gate. She stood still until the last passenger aboard the plane. Her name was announced once again. It was the last call for her but instead of going to the gate, Charlene started running towards the exit of the airport. She got out of the gate and ran towards the parking lot. Charlene was thinking about hiring a car and start looking for Kai since she had no idea where he might be. However she didn't need to do any of that because Kai was still there, in the parking lot. He was sitting on the trunk of his car and he was drinking away his sorrows. Kai looked positively miserable. And it seemed that he was crying just a while ago. But at that moment, he was just sitting still and had no expression on his face. It seemed as if he was too much in pain to express it. However his eyes said a lot about what he was going through.

Charlene was glad about spotting Kai. She started walking towards him. But she had no idea exactly what she was gonna say to him. Before Charlene could think of something perfect to say, she found herself standing in front of Kai. As if her feet had their own mind and they led her to Kai without her realizing about it. When Kai looked up and saw Charlene, it shocked him to no limit. He wanted to ask her a lot of things but Kai could only stare at Charlene. As if he couldn't believe his own eyes. He let Charlene go, he set her free. Why would she still be here? A part of Kai was thinking that he was hallucinating due to having alcohol in his system.

"Are you really here?" Kai finally spoke up and asked. Charlene nodded her head. She sighed out heavily.

"I couldn't go." Charlene confessed. Kai stood up on his feet and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why not?" That moment, the answer to that question was very important to Kai. Charlene bit her bottom lip and hesitated to answer at first. But then she looked at Kai into his eyes and said-

"Because I need to give you a second chance."


	15. Chapter 15: Starting Over

**AN: Thanks to: One-Step-from-Hell, CRAZYJAMES1, Morduca for your reviews. This is another chapter. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 15: Starting Over**

"Alright mom, I'll call you soon." Charlene disconnected the call and sighed out heavily. Kai was staring at her. He obviously noticed that Charlene was a bit stressed out. Kai and Charlene have come back to Whitmore last night from their road trip. However no one knew yet that they were back.

"What happened?" Kai asked her with concern in his voice.

"I finally told my mom about you and about my pregnancy." Charlene said. She looked worried so that meant that the conversation didn't go very well.

"What did she say?"

"Well she was too shocked to say anything. But I guess I should prepare myself for a lecture soon." Kai stepped closer to Charlene and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Nowadays she was allowing simple touches from Kai. After all she promised to give him a second chance. However they still have a long way to go before getting intimate again. Charlene was not prepared for that at all. But Kai was more than willing to wait for her. He was simply happy that Charlene's hatred for him was lessening a bit everyday.

"Don't stress, everything will be alright." Kai assured Charlene and tried to comfort her.

"I hope so. I've a feeling mom and dad are gonna want to meet you." She said and he smiled at that.

"I'll try my best to make them like me." Kai said enthusiastically. Charlene couldn't help but smile hearing that.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Kai looked at Charlene with intense eyes and he cupped her face with one hand. "No, thank you for giving me a second chance. You don't know how much that matters to me."

"I know how much you appreciate it, just don't blow it off okay because I don't have it in me to give you a third chance." Kai lightly nodded his head.

"Got it." He really wanted to lean in and kiss Charlene but he restrained himself. Kai knew she wasn't ready for that. Charlene realized too what Kai was thinking about. She noticed his gaze traveling to her lips. It indeed made her uncomfortable and she stepped away from Kai, increasing the distance between them in the process. Kai tried not to feel hurt about it but still it kind of hurt him.

"Um... I'm going out for a while. Need fresh air" said Charlene. The sudden awkwardness between them was thick.

"Do you want me to come?" Kai asked hoping that she would say yes. But that didn't happen.

"No, I'll be fine." She said and Kai nodded in understanding.

"Alright but take the car." Kai fetched the car keys and handed them over to Charlene. This time she didn't refuse.

"I'll be back soon." Saying that Charlene walked out of the apartment. Once she closed the doors behind her, Kai sighed out heavily. He couldn't wait for the day when everything would be normal between them. When he would be able to kiss Charlene whenever he wanted, make love to her, cuddle with her. Kai walked into Charlene's bedroom. He sat on her bed and picked up the comforter that she uses. Kai inhaled in it deeply, taking in Charlene's scent. It gave him peace in his mind. How Kai wished that instead of the comforter he was holding Charlene close to him. He could only wish that it would happen sooner rather than later.

On the other hand, Charlene arrived at the Boarding house. She was there for a purpose. Something very important. She walked up to the main door and knocked. Within a few seconds, someone opened the door. Charlene was hoping to find Damon but instead she came face to face with Stefan Salvatore. They've already met before therefore they knew each other.

"Charlene what are you doing here?" Stefan asked with furrowed brows that expressed his confusion.

"I'm here to see Damon. Is he home?" Charlene asked. Stefan nodded his head and stepped aside to let her in.

"Please come in."

"Thank you."

Charlene walked inside and followed Stefan who led her to the living room. She found Damon there. He was surprised to see her in his house. "Charlene what are you doing here? You were suppose to keep Kai away from Mystic Falls for a few days more."

Charlene inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again. "Damon we need to talk. Actually I need to talk to both you and Bonnie."

"Bonnie is actually on her way over here." Stefan informed who was standing there and wondering what Charlene wanted to talk about.

"What is it about?" Damon asked taking a few steps towards Charlene. She sighed out heavily once again.

"It's about Kai. Something happened on the road trip... between us." Charlene said with a lot of hesitation.

"You slept with Kai, didn't you?" Damon jumped to that conclusion immediately, earning a glare from Charlene for that.

"What! No! It's not that-" Before Charlene could say more, the main door of the house opened and Bonnie walked in along with Caroline and Elena.

"Perfect timing" commented Damon. The girls were surprised to see Charlene back already.

"Charlene, you're back!" Bonnie exclaimed who was shocked the most among the three.

"Hey Bonnie" said Charlene.

"We have problem." Damon blurted out without wasting any time. Bonnie looked back at Charlene with a frown of confusion.

"What happened? Did Kai hurt you?" Bonnie asked hatefully. And that hatred was pointed towards Kai.

"No, nothing like that happened. Look Bonnie-" Charlene exhaled deeply before continuing. "I know that Kai has done horrible things to you. Your anger and hatred towards him is justified. But please Bonnie I really need you to stop looking for a way to put Kai down."

"Why, what happened?" Elena asked feeling extremely confused.

"I- I promised to give him a second chance." Charlene answered the question. Elena and Caroline glanced at each other. Both of them were shocked to hear that. However Bonnie had a different reaction. She was enraged.

"Charlene have you lost it? He killed you. Don't you remember?"

"I remember Bonnie but Kai has changed." Bonnie immediately rolled her eyes at that. "I know, I know you don't believe it, I didn't believe it either. But I'm staying with him. I'm seeing the differences in him everyday. And I can't ignore those changes anymore. I had to give him a second chance. If I hadn't then I'd have killed that little goodness in him. And it would've made me feel guilty for the rest of my life. Look Bonnie I'm not asking you to forgive him or anything. Just don't take revenge on him that you're planning on and I promise he'll never come anywhere near you."

"How do you know he's not playing with you? All his good behavior could be pretense" said Caroline however Charlene shook her head to that and rather confidently.

"No, he's not pretending. I know Kai better than anyone." As soon as she said that Damon punctured that confidence right away.

"Of course, how could we forget, he's your brother after all. You'd know him better than anyone." Charlene's cheeks reddened with embarrassment immediately.

"Charlene you'll see in time that he's just fooling you" said Bonnie with stern tone of voice. Charlene nodded her head to herself and sighed out deeply.

"I see my request is denied. Do whatever you want but I'm no longer a part of your revenge plan. Don't worry I won't tell Kai anything about you but know that I won't let Kai fall into your trap either. Thanks for your time. I'll show myself out." Charlene walked out of there, leaving a troubled bunch behind her.

"Our plan just got complicated" said Damon, breaking the silence between them in the process.

"You didn't tell her that we already found the phoenix tone, did you?" Bonnie asked worriedly. They didn't actually retrieve it yet but the gang knew where the stone was, which was in New York. It was safe in a museum. But they were planning on getting it soon.

"No, she doesn't know but Bonnie we need Charlene on our side. Otherwise we won't be able to get to Kai." Damon stated the most obvious thing. Kai didn't trust anyone of them. What they have planned to do, it required someone Kai trusts. And Kai only trusted Charlene. Not even Jo.

"I think Kai has managed to brainwash her on their road trip" said Caroline thoughtfully.

"Didn't Charlene say that she saw goodness in Kai that she doesn't want to destroy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah that's what she said" replied Elena. Bonnie conjured up a plan in her mind. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"Well then we just have to destroy that goodness of Kai in front of Charlene. It's time Kai makes a huge mistake. And Charlene will be back on our side in no time" said Bonnie, pleased with her idea.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Elena asked wondering about what Bonnie has in her mind.

"What do you think Kai will do if a certain ex of Charlene's comes to Mystic Falls?" Damon smirked widely as Bonnie said that. Then he said what everyone realized.

"He will lose his mind."

Kai decided to enjoy his evening at a bar. Staying home all alone wasn't really a fun time. Besides, Kai lived alone for eighteen years. Therefore he wasn't a fan of loneliness. Kai went to the nearest bar and ordered a drink for himself. He settled on a stool and waited for his drink to be served. There was a guy sitting right beside Kai. And it was none other than Enzo. However he didn't know that he was sitting with the infamous Kai and Kai never even heard of Enzo. However something about Kai made Enzo talk to him.

"Hello." When Enzo said that, Kai looked at him and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hi."

"New in town?" Enzo asked casually.

"Compared to other people here yes. What about you?" Kai asked, seeing no harm in having a conversation with a stranger drinking buddy.

"It's a long story." Enzo said while taking a sip from his drink. "I'm Enzo by the way." Saying that Enzo stretched his hand towards Kai.

"Kai." Kai introduced himself and he shook Enzo's hand. Kai immediately felt a vibe that told him that Enzo was no normal human. He was a vampire.

"I see you're a vampire. I guess Mystic Falls really is a beacon for vampires." Kai said confidently. By then his drink was served. He took a gulp from it. Enzo however was frowning in confusion. How did Kai know he was a vampire, just by holding his hand? Enzo soon realized that Kai has to be a witch.

"And you're a witch I presume" stated Enzo. Then suddenly Enzo realized something else, or more like remembered something.

"Did you just say Kai? As in the new leader of the Gemini coven?" Enzo inquired with utmost interest. Kai looked at the vampire with wonderment.

"Yes one and only. Why do you ask?" Enzo breathed out a throaty laugh before speaking up again.

"Oh mate, I owe you big times. You practically saved my life." Kai saved someone's life, that was a first.

"I don't recall doing anything like that but please do explain." Kai asked Enzo to explain how he saved his life.

"Well you must know that Mystic Falls was forbidden for all Supernatural beings for quite a while and whenever a vampire entered the town during that time, he died." Enzo began to explain.

"Of course, I absorbed the spell and made it accessible to all supernatural beings once again. Even though no one thanked me for it." Kai said the last part more to himself than to Enzo. But the vampire smirked hearing that anyway.

"Well at the time you were absorbing the spell, a certain someone was driving me across the border of the town in order to kill me. So long story short, if you hadn't absorbed the spell, I would've died that day." This time Kai nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see, that's how I saved your life. Well you're welcome Enzo. I guess you're the first person whose life I've saved, unknowingly but anyway" said Kai feeling a bit smug inwardly.

"Yeah, I've heard many things about you. You're a real psychopath, aren't you?" Enzo asked very casually and Kai took it casually as well. Not feeling offended or anything.

"Was, actually. I merged with my brother Luke and it kind of changed me. I have feelings now." Kai said with nonchalant tone of voice.

"Congratulations I guess" said Enzo with unsure tone of voice.

And like that both Kai and Enzo started to share their life stories. Kai found out that Enzo wasn't exactly an angel either and like him he killed many people too. And they both have history with Damon Salvatore. Kai felt sympathy for Enzo when he heard how Damon just walked away from him instead of saving him after doing everything that Enzo did for Damon. By the end of their long conversation, Kai and Enzo actually became sort of friends. And they both were quite drunk too. So drunk that Kai started talking about Charlene.

"I really love her you know. She's the only girl I've ever loved. But I really don't know if she's going to love me back the way she used to, with passion and intensity." Kai spoke with drunken tone of voice.

"Well she did give you a second chance mate, now you've to give her time." Enzo said very wisely.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I also hope that she comes around soon. It's hard to stay so close to her and realize that she's still out of my reach." Enzo remained quiet this time. He didn't know what to say to Kai. The guy was clearly miserable about the problems with the love of his life. Kai checked his phone and saw the time.

"Oh I've to go back. Charlene must have returned home." Saying that Kai stood up. He took out his wallet to pay but Enzo stopped him.

"It's on me. You saved my life, the least I could do is pay for your drinks." Kai clapped on his shoulder.

"Thanks mate" said Kai and he started to leave but Enzo stopped him for a moment.

"Look, I know you didn't ask for any favor in return for saving my life, but I still owe you and if I could ever return you the favor, I will. It's a promise." Enzo really meant what he said. Kai nodded his head. Accepting his gratitude.

"See you around." Saying that Kai walked out of the bar. Enzo turned back to his drink. Little did Enzo know how soon he'd have a chance to fulfill his promise?


	16. Chapter 16: An Innocent Life Lost

**Chapter 16: An Innocent Life Lost**

Daniel stepped out of the cab in front of Whitmore College. He looked lost for a moment. He didn't know which direction to go since the place was new to him. But Daniel started walking anyway. While walking, he stopped now and then to ask the students passing by him whether they knew Charlene Danvers or not. Most people couldn't help Daniel but he came across one girl who knew Charlene.

"Can you please tell me where she is right now?" Daniel asked the stranger girl.

"I saw her in the library a while ago. She might be still there" said the girl.

"Which way is the library?" Daniel asked. The girl gave him the directions.

"Okay thanks a lot." Saying that Daniel started heading towards the library. He was about to walk through the library entrance door when someone walked out of there and it was none other than Charlene herself. At first Charlene didn't notice Daniel but when she did, she was shocked to no limits. She couldn't believe her own eyes for sometime. It took her a moment to be able to say something.

"Daniel?" Charlene sounded unsure as if she doubted Daniel was really here, in Whitmore.

"Hey Charlene!" Daniel said with a small smile that spoke of sadness and confusion. Even though Charlene was very much in shock but she forced herself to overcome that. She walked closer to Daniel. She had so many questions that needed answers right away.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Charlene asked. Her voice dripped of confusion.

"Charlene I came here for you. I know everything now-" Before Daniel could say more, Charlene stopped him.

"What do you know Daniel? What are you talking about?" Daniel sighed out heavily. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Charlene I know you didn't break up with me willingly. You were forced to do it. Charlene you're trapped here and I came to take you away from all this, from him." Daniel said with determination in his voice and he sounded kind of angry too.

"Him?" Charlene questioned giving Daniel a puzzled look. She still felt absolutely clueless about what was going on?

"Kai, I'm talking about Kai. He's the one who has you trapped here, isn't he? Bastard!" To say that Charlene was shocked to hear Daniel talk about Kai, would be a huge understatement. How the hell did he know? Who told him about Kai? Charlene furrowed her brows as she thought deeply about it.

"Daniel how did you learn about Kai?" Charlene asked very curiously. Daniel looked puzzled for a moment. Because he had no answer to that question.

"I just know Charlene. And I won't leave until I save you from that psycho. When you broke up with me all on a sudden, I was hurt but more confused because you didn't tell me anything about why you wanted to break up with me. I should've known that you were in danger. I know you. You'd never intentionally hurt me. I should've realized immediately that something was going on wrong with you. I'm really sorry for not coming earlier. Please forgive me. I still love you a lot. Please I'm really sorry."

While apologizing Daniel pulled Charlene in an embrace. He held her closely to him. Charlene neither stepped away from him nor she hugged Daniel back. She simply didn't know what to do. Not to mention the confusion she was feeling that moment. Therefore Charlene simply stood still while Daniel held her as he continuously apologized and professed his love for her. Who told Daniel about Kai? How come he didn't remember who it was? Charlene started realizing that something fishy was going on. That realization made her pull away from Daniel. She looked at him with seriousness.

"Daniel you need to tell me everything."

Charlene and Daniel went to the bar near Whitmore college. Charlene was still waiting for a proper explanation but it seemed that Daniel didn't remember anything or someone wiped out his memories. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Daniel's presence in Whitmore had everything to do with Damon and Bonnie. They were definitely not happy about Charlene giving Kai a second chance and backing off from their plan. But Charlene never thought they were gonna bring Daniel into this. He has nothing to do with anything. What were they thinking? Did they think that the moment Charlene is going to see Daniel, she's going to change her mind about Kai. If they did then they are going to be severely disappointed. Charlene sighed out heavily before speaking up.

"Daniel, I don't know who told you what you know and yes, some of the things you know are true. I really didn't break up with you willingly. And for a time, I was trapped here. But things have changed now. I'm no longer trapped here but staying willingly." Daniel frowned at Charlene with confusion as she said that.

"Charlene I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Daniel I'm pregnant and I've decided to give the father of this child a second chance."

"You mean Kai?" Daniel spoke with disbelieve in his voice. But Charlene nodded her head.

"Yes, Kai, I know Daniel that it sounds crazy but-" Before Charlene could say more, Daniel cut her off.

"But what? You developed Stockholm syndrome for a psycho?" Daniel spoke with accusatory tone of voice. Charlene sighed out heavily.

"It's more complicated than that." Charlene said patiently. She figured that Daniel was still very much clueless about the supernatural world. Whoever told him about Kai, didn't tell him about Kai being a witch or Charlene being Evelyn's reincarnation.

"I bet." Daniel said that darkly. He simply could not believe that Charlene was willingly living with a crazy person.

"Daniel please don't be mad at me." Charlene said with a pleading tone of voice. Because no matter what, she still loved and cared about Daniel and didn't want him to be angry with her. Though in all honesty she wasn't in love with him anymore. But that didn't mean Charlene cared any less about her best friend. Daniel on the other hand sighed out heavily and looked at Charlene with softened gaze this time.

"Charlene I'm not mad at you but I'm worried about you. You're not realizing this but you're destroying your life."

"My life-" Charlene smiled a little that was laced with sadness. "You have no idea how insane my life is."

"Then tell me Charlene. What is it that you're hiding from me?" Daniel insisted. He wanted to know what the hell was going on in her life. Charlene also considered telling Daniel everything. She broke his heart. The least she could do for him was explain everything to him truthfully. Charlene nodded her head.

"Alright Daniel, I'll tell you everything but promise me that you'll keep an open mind." Daniel nodded without a second thought even though he didn't have the slightest clue about what he was about to learn. Charlene started telling him about Evelyn at first. She described her life as if telling a story to Daniel. She told Daniel how Evelyn and Kai were brother and sister but still they fell in love with each other. Daniel didn't say anything about that. Because he was yet to learn the full truth. Charlene also told Daniel about how Kai was actually a sociopath and how he killed Evelyn because she betrayed him.

"Well that was tragic" said Daniel hearing about Evelyn's untimely death. "But Charlene why are you telling me all this?" Daniel asked with confusion. Charlene inhaled a deep breath and finally said-

"Because I'm Evelyn."

"What!'" As expected Daniel exclaimed loudly. Making the other people in the bar look at them.

After that the explanation became more difficult. At first Daniel refused to believe that witches, vampires and werewolves existed. He also denied to believe that Charlene was actually Evelyn's reincarnation. Not to mention he was one step away from thinking that Charlene has lost her mind after coming to Whitmore. But Charlene had plenty of proofs to make Daniel believe every word she said to him. And when that happened, when Daniel had no other choice but to believe Charlene, he was clueless about what to do next.

"Daniel I understand it's a lot to digest." Charlene said with soft tone of voice. She and Daniel were walking together through the park that time. She understood that there was a possibility that Daniel might not want anything to do with her after learning things she just told him.

"Yeah no kidding" agreed Daniel. "But I'm thinking about you actually. You went through all this all alone." He felt sad for her. Charlene also sighed out heavily.

"I admit, it was very difficult but I'm fine now." Saying that Charlene stopped Daniel and made him look at her.

"And you need to live a good life too. Daniel, I appreciate you care about me so much but you can't get involved in this supernatural drama. Once you do there is no getting out and you've your whole life ahead of you. A good and normal life."

"But Charlene-" before Daniel could say more, Charlene interrupted him.

"No buts Daniel. You are gonna go back to Standford, complete your graduation and get a great job. If you really love me and care about me, you'll do this. You are gonna live your life to the fullest. And I know, right now you might think otherwise but eventually you'll find a nice girl. She will be a lot better than me."

"And what about you?" Daniel asked. He was looking at Charlene with intensity.

"Me? Well I'll always be your best friend." Saying that Charlene looked down at her abdomen and put a hand on it. "Also I have to prepare myself for the responsibilities of a mother. Sometimes I can't help but feel nervous thinking how big of a change it would be once this baby will be born." Daniel smiled at her and pulled Charlene into an embrace. She also hugged him back this time.

"Charlene I might live miles away from you but always remember that I'm there for you. If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know. Thank you for understanding me Daniel. It means a lot to me." Just as Charlene finished saying that someone else spoke up. A third person.

"Now this is a sight I didn't expect to see." Charlene and Daniel immediately pulled away from each other and when Charlene looked up she found that it was none other than Kai standing there. His face was void of any emotion however his eyes were full of rage. And that rage hid the pain within them. Charlene and Daniel looked at each other before looking back at Kai. He walked closer to them. Charlene felt trapped in that bad situation, not to mention she felt a little scared too.

"Now who is this handsome man?" Kai asked with a psychotic smile on his lips.

"Daniel, her best friend and you must be Kai" said Daniel. His voice was stern. Obviously Daniel had no reason to talk to Kai politely. Specially after the bad things he did to Charlene.

"The one and only. So- you're the famous Daniel I heard so much about." Kai then looked at Charlene and said- "Charlene you didn't tell me your boyfriend was coming here to meet you." Even though Kai spoke with casual tone of voice but the bitterness in them was clearly traceable. Without any doubt, Kai was not happy about finding Charlene in Daniel's arms. And the things he began to think after finding them like that, it was simply driving him crazy. Kai was one step away from breaking down or snapping and do something very regretful. And Charlene sensed that immediately. She turned to look at Daniel.

"Daniel, you should leave now. You might be able to catch a flight tonight." Daniel understood that Charlene wanted him to get away from Kai. But he didn't feel comfortable leaving Charlene alone with Kai when he seemed to be very close to losing control. Charlene detected the hesitation in Daniel, so she insisted more.

"I'll be fine Daniel. Please trust me." Daniel sighed out heavily and nodded his head. Both of them were aware that Kai was observing them like a vulture.

"I'll call you when I reach Stanford" said Daniel and Charlene nodded to it.

"Bye Daniel. Have a safe flight." After Daniel walked away from there, Charlene finally turned to face Kai again.

"Go ahead, bombard me with questions but before you do, let me tell you that I didn't do anything wrong. I had no idea Daniel would suddenly come to visit me. But as he was here, I had to clear up some things between us, some chapters to close. And also we've decided that we'll just be friends from now on. I know you wouldn't believe me but that's the truth."

Charlene and Kai stared at each other for a whole long minute. Then quietly Kai said- "I believe you."

"You really mean it?" Charlene asked because she was really surprised by Kai's statement. She expected him to throw a tantrum. But it seems that Kai has matured up now. Kai however didn't answer Charlene's question with words. He stepped closer to her and kissed her forehead in reply.

"Go home, get some rest. You look tired." Kai said with concern in his voice. There was no trace of the previous rage in him.

"Where are you going?" Charlene asked wondering about it.

"I'm just gonna grab a few bears. I'll be back soon."

After that Charlene and Kai parted from each other. Kai went to the bar and Charlene came back home. Once she entered the apartment and took off her coat, she dropped herself on the couch. Suddenly a smile appeared on her lips. Charlene felt happy that Kai believed her. He trusted her words even though he saw her embracing Daniel with his own eyes. Kai could have accused her of betrayal but he didn't. It made her wonder how much exactly did Kai Parker love her? Charlene always believed that it was Evelyn's magic that made her born again but now she was wondering what if it was Kai's love that made her come back in this world. And for the first time since Charlene learned the truth about Kai, she thought that falling in love with Kai, might not be a very bad idea after all.

About an hour later, Charlene was watching a movie while eating chocolate chip ice cream. Suddenly she received a text. She checked it and it was from Daniel. Confused, she opened the text. It said-

 _"I'm in danger. Please come to the college library quickly."_

Daniel wasn't someone who would play a prank like this with Charlene. She immediately got worried. Charlene grabbed her coat and dashed out of the apartment. She drove to the college as fast as she could. Charlene didn't bother parking the car in an appropriate place. Besides, the college was empty since it was late in the evening. Charlene rushed out of the car and started running towards the library. Suspiciously, the library doors were open. It shouldn't have been. The librarian closes the doors before leaving and if any student wanted to enter the library afterwards, he or she needs to use their ID card to open the door. And their entry would be recorded as well.

Charlene became more worried and she ran inside. "Daniel! Daniel!" Charlene called for him. She didn't need to look for him much.

Charlene found Daniel. She found him lying on the floor, dead, and Kai was hovering over him. He was holding the handle of the knife that was embedded in Daniel's chest. Anyone would think that Kai stabbed Daniel and killed him. And that was exactly what Charlene thought too. Not to mention there was blood on Kai's hands too. When Kai looked up and saw Charlene standing there, he understood immediately that that very moment, all the possibilities of their having a future together just got destroyed. Shattered into pieces.


	17. Chapter 17: Returning The Favor

**Chapter 17: Returning The Favor**

Kai felt his future with Charlene crashing down on him. She was simply standing there, staring at Daniel's dead body with unblinking eyes. Kai panicked. He didn't want to ruin the second chance that Charlene gave him after trying so hard. Not to mention he was not even guilty this time. Kai got up to his feet and strode over to Charlene.

"Charlene, I didn't do this. When I got here someone already stabbed him, he was dying. I was just trying to save him." Kai spoke desperately. But Charlene didn't response to him.

"Please Charlene believe me. I didn't kill him." Kai pleaded while he confessed the truth. Charlene however still kept staring at Daniel's body and didn't even glance at Kai. Only god knew what she was thinking that moment. What was going through her head? Kai couldn't be patient anymore. He snapped at Charlene.

"Charlene, look at me." Kai held onto her arms and shook her a little. This time Charlene averted her eyes from Daniel and finally looked at Kai.

"Charlene-" Kai breathed out heavily. "I know how this looks like but believe me, please, I didn't do this."

Charlene didn't say anything but her hand collided with Kai's face. She slapped him hard. Finally tears were gathering in her eyes and she looked absolutely enraged. Charlene was breathing heavily as she couldn't contain the anger and sorrow within her.

"From now on, if you come anywhere near me, I'll kill myself." With that threat Charlene ran away from there while crying hard. Clearly she didn't believe Kai. How could she? It was not like Kai never killed someone before who she loved and cared about. Besides, why was Kai the only person present in the library with Daniel's dead body? Not to mention, who else would want to kill Daniel? No one even knew him. When Kai saw Charlene and Daniel hugging each other, Charlene should've realized that something bad was going to happen to Daniel. She should've saved him. Charlene regretted ever believing that Kai could change. He could never change. Kai would always be a monster. No worse, he'd always be a sociopath.

Charlene was driving fast. She was trying to reach somewhere hurriedly. But for a moment, she couldn't focus on the road anymore. She pulled over at the side and broke down completely. Charlene cried hard. How many more people needed to die at Kai's hand? Specially the people she loved and cared about. Charlene felt that loving Kai was really a sin and she was paying for it. But the problem was that along with her, other innocent people as well were paying for her misdeed. Charlene forced herself to calm down a bit and she pulled out her phone. She dialed Jo's number and waited for her to pick up.

 _"Hey Charlene, how's everything?"_ Jo asked on the other end of the line.

Speaking of Jo, when she heard about Charlene's decision to give Kai a second chance, she neither supported it nor said anything against it. Though Jo wasn't shocked to hear about her decision. She knew how deeply Evelyn used to love Kai. Jo was kind of expecting Charlene to eventually forgive Kai and give him another chance. However their other sister Liv couldn't believe what Charlene did. Liv hasn't met Charlene yet since she was hiding away with their father Joshua but Jo kept them updated on everything.

Frankly Liv felt ashamed of Evelyn when she first learned about her and Kai's forbidden affair. She thought that after coming back to life again as Charlene, she would take revenge on Kai. Not only for killing her but for killing the rest of the family too. And for killing Luke. But it seemed that Charlene hadn't learned her lessons properly and she gave that monster a second chance. Liv knew something bad was going to happen again. She was kind of hoping and praying for it. So that Charlene would see Kai for who he really was.

"Jo, I need to see you. Something happened. Kai-" Charlene started crying hard over the phone. Jo immediately got worried.

 _"What? What happened Charlene?"_ Jo asked with anxiousness.

"Kai killed Daniel. He came to visit me and Kai killed him. Jo, I shouldn't have given him another chance. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Jo heard Charlene sobbing with grieve and regret. She was feeling guilty as well.

 _"Charlene calm down. It was not your fault. Tell me where you are. I'll come to you."_ Charlene inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"I'm going over to the Boarding house. Please come as fast as you can. I really need your support right now."

 _"I'll be there as soon as possible. Just take care of yourself until I reach you."_ Saying that Jo hung up. Charlene sighed out heavily. While still crying, she started the car again. Charlene started driving towards the Boarding house. She needed to complete the task she left unfinished.

It didn't take long for Charlene to reach the Boarding house. She pulled over her car. Charlene didn't bother knocking on the door this time. She barged inside without feeling any hesitation. Inside, she found the entire gang there except for Jo which would've seemed suspicious to Charlene if she was thinking straight. Everyone looked at her.

"Charlene what are you doing here?" Elena asked sounding confused about her presence there. Or perhaps pretending to be confused. Charlene inhaled a deep breath before speaking up.

"Have you found the phoenix stone yet?" Charlene asked. Damon furrowed his brows at her and asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we need to put Kai down as soon as possible" said Charlene with stern tone of voice. She sounded very determined.

"Why? What happened? I thought you were giving him a second chance." Caroline asked sounding very clueless.

"Which was the second worst mistake of my life besides loving him. Kai doesn't deserve anything but hell and I'm going to put him in there." Everyone looked at everyone as Charlene said that. Then Bonnie spoke up.

"We've found the phoenix stone but we'll only share our plan with you if you promise not to change your mind again."

"Never. I want Kai gone. I want him to rot in hell." Charlene uttered every word with bitterness. Damon smirked to himself seeing her hatred.

"Well then welcome back."

Before the discussion could go further, Jo entered the room. She looked worried and anxious. Jo and Charlene saw each other and then Charlene ran to her. She held onto Jo as if her life was depending on her. Jo tried to sooth away her sobbing. "Charlene, I'm sorry about Daniel. But you must not blame yourself for what happened."

Charlene pulled away and looked at Jo. She vehemently shook her head. "No Jo, it was my fault. He's dead because of me." Jo sighed out heavily as she felt sorry for Charlene. Others were just watching them quietly. But for some strange reason no one looked clueless about what was going on. It seemed as if everyone knew what happened. Jo looked at Alaric.

"I'm gonna take Charlene home. When would you be coming?" Jo asked her fiance.

"Actually I was about to leave anyway. I'll drive" said Alaric. However Charlene objected to leaving.

"I can't leave yet. We have plans to discuss. I want Kai out of my life forever." Charlene said with strong tone of voice. No one knew how much she was loathing Kai that moment. But everyone appreciated it.

"It's okay Charlene. We will talk tomorrow. You should put yourself back together first" said Bonnie with a forced smile. Charlene looked back at Jo and she nodded to her. Sighing out heavily, Charlene agreed to leave.

"Alright, we'll talk tomorrow then."

After that, Charlene, Jo and Alaric left the Boarding house. Damon listened in and only after he heard the sound of the car driving away, he sighed out deeply. "Well that went smoothly." Damon said more to himself than to others.

"I'm still feeling guilty though" said Elena as she dropped herself on the couch.

"Look no one is happy about what we had to do but we needed Charlene on our side" said Bonnie defending herself for something they did.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't help but think that perhaps we should've left them alone. I mean Klaus did worse things to us and we were able to make peace with him and eventually he left us alone. Perhaps Kai would've done the same." Caroline said to them, not feeling right about what happened at all. Stefan remained silent because deep down he agreed with Caroline. Bonnie however scoffed at her.

"Easy for you to say. He didn't stab you in the back and then left you all alone to die."

"Hey, hey calm down everyone. What's done is done, no point in arguing about it" said Damon. Right then someone unexpected spoke up.

"What's done?" Everyone looked up and found Enzo walking inside gracefully.

"None of your business Enzo" said Stefan with bitter sweet tone of voice.

"Rude." Enzo said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Can't I just drop by to check up on my frienemies?" Enzo asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "So, what are you all up to now? Scheming any plans about putting me down?"

"It's not your lucky day Enzo. We are here scheming plans about putting down Kai which apparently required killing off an innocent person." Caroline said with unhappy tone of voice as she got up and walked towards the underground cellar. She needed a drink. The red one. All the guilt was making her hungry. Enzo on the other hand, raised his eyebrows and looked at the others for an explanation.

"We needed Kai's girlfriend to help us put him down but she wouldn't be on our side... so, we made sure that she's on our side." Damon said bluntly, not feeling guilty at all. Elena felt guilty as well but unlike Caroline, she didn't voice it.

"How did you manage to do that?" Enzo asked curiously. There was a reason he wanted to know. Damon looked at Enzo and answered his question with a smirk.

"By killing her ex-boyfriend."

 **Flashback**

 _Daniel was looking for a cab to go to the airport. He was a little sad that Charlene didn't choose him but after hearing out everything, he understood that Charlene was never really his. He had no choice but to let her go and wish a happy life for her. Daniel was going to do what Charlene asked him to do. He was going to go back to Standford and try hard to fulfill all of his dreams. Unfortunately before Daniel could find a cab and get the hell out of Mystic Falls, someone found him._

 _"Well, aren't you useless!" Daniel looked up and found a stranger standing in front of him. It was none other than Damon._

 _"Sorry, who are you?" Daniel asked frowning in confusion._

 _"Right, I forgot I compelled you to forget meeting me" said Damon. He met Daniel before. It was Damon who went to Standford, searched for Daniel and when he found him, Damon compelled Daniel that Charlene was in danger and he needed to go rescue her. Damon really thought that when Daniel is going to meet Charlene, somehow Kai is going to find out about it and then he's gonna ruin everything between him and Charlene by doing something reckless and psychotic. But to his utmost disappointment, nothing like that happened. Kai saw Daniel and Charlene together yet he didn't go crazy. He didn't even act violently let alone do anything terrible. Damon and Bonnie's perfect plan failed miserably. But they weren't ready to give up. That was why Damon came to meet Daniel once again._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Daniel asked getting more confused._

 _"You ruined our plan, that's what I'm talking about, you moron. You were suppose to turn Charlene against Kai-" Before Damon could say more, Daniel interrupted him._

 _"How do you know Charlene? What do you want from her?" Daniel asked, slowly getting anxious. Clearly the stranger was trouble. Damon rolled his eyes at the boy._

 _"You know what forget about what I just said. We need a plan B" said Damon. He said the last part more to himself than to Daniel. While Daniel was frowning in confusion and wanted answers, Damon suddenly thought of something. An evil idea conjured up in his head. And even though the idea was sudden and not well planned but at that time, it seemed like the solution to all their problems. Damon smirked to himself and looked at Daniel again._

 _"You know what, you might be useless but I've a feeling your death won't be."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about? Listen whoever you are, I'll call the cops if you don't leave right now." Daniel threatened but he didn't know what he was up against. Damon only smirked and looked into his eyes. Damon's pupils dilated._

 _"Shut up and come with me."_

 _Damon took Daniel to the Whitmore college library. He compelled Daniel to call Kai and asked him to come over at the library. Kai obviously didn't say no and was on his way to meet Daniel. In the meantime, Damon decided to take the next step of his plan. He stood right in front of Daniel. The boy looked confused but he couldn't move. He was compelled not to. Then before Daniel could understand anything, Damon plunged a knife in his chest. He would've preferred breaking his neck but that would've killed Daniel instantly. Damon wanted him to still breath when Kai finds him. Daniel dropped on his knees first and then on the ground. He was writhing in pain. Without a second glance, Damon walked away from there._

 _Daniel was whimpering and calling for help with low tone of voice. He still couldn't move. He was fading slowly. Any moment and he will be unconscious. After sometime, when Daniel was on the verge of dying, Kai walked in the library. The door was open which seemed odd to Kai. Still he walked in. He was the leader of the Gemini coven after all. He didn't need to fear anything. When Kai looked around for Daniel, he found him quickly however not in the state he expected. Kai was shocked to see Daniel lying on the floor with a knife embedded in his chest. He immediately rushed to him. Kai definitely wasn't a fan of Daniel but he knew how important the boy was to Charlene. She wouldn't handle it well if anything happened to Daniel. Kai approached Daniel with the intention of saving him. Little did he know that his one kind gesture was going to destroy his life and his second chance with Charlene?_

 **End of Flashback**

Bonnie was the first person, Damon called and informed about what happened. She didn't approve killing Daniel but Bonnie understood that Damon did what he had to do. To say that Bonnie has gone dark, would be a huge understatement. Lately all she cared about was taking revenge on Kai. When others learned about it, they didn't like it a bit but they had to support Bonnie. She was their friend after all. And Kai did terrible things to her. He deserved the worst. But no one stopped to think what Daniel ever did to Bonnie or to any of them for that matter? He was just another of many collateral damages.

"And you people call me evil" said Enzo sarcastically as he learned the entire story. Bonnie immediately glared at him while others lowered their gaze in shame, well of course except for Damon. Killing is never a bad thing to him.

"As if you don't kill innocent people." Stefan attacked Enzo with words. The other vampire only smirked at Stefan.

"I do. And I don't care that you killed this Daniel kid. I'm just saying that we're not so different at all. So why should I be criticized and you all get to be heroes?" Enzo asked while taking a sip from his drink.

"We are nothing like you Enzo." This time it was Elena who spoke up.

"And we never said we are heroes" said Stefan.

"I've always liked being the bad guy." Damon said with a devilish smirk. Enzo rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Well good luck with your evil plots, I've to be somewhere else" said Enzo getting ready to leave.

"What, another victim to torment or maybe kill?" Stefan asked with bitter sarcasm in his voice. There was no doubt that he hated Enzo.

"Actually it's quite contrary Stefan Salvatore. I've a favor to return to a friend." Enzo said and he walked out of there before anyone could ask anything else. Only if they knew who that friend was, that Enzo was talking about.


	18. Chapter 18: Conquered Heart

**Chapter 18: Conquered Heart**

Charlene was sitting at a small diner. She was waiting for someone there. She received a note in her classroom from an anonymous stranger. The note said that the person knew the truth behind Daniel's death. Charlene couldn't help but come. She knew that Kai killed him but she didn't know who told Daniel to come to Whitmore in the first place. She was hoping to find the answer to that question. Though she suspected it was either Damon or Bonnie or maybe both. Speaking of them, Bonnie and Damon have already discussed the plans with Charlene. Very soon she was going to ask Kai to meet her for one last time. Kai would obviously come. Damon and Bonnie would be prepared with the phoenix stone nearby. When Kai would step into their trap, Bonnie would use the stone on him. By doing so, they'd get rid of Kai forever. After what happened, Charlene was looking forward to that day more than anyone else.

Charlene checked her wrist watch once again. She was contemplating leaving as it seemed that no one was going to show up. However she was wrong. Right then, the entrance door of the diner opened and Enzo walked in. He recognized Charlene even though they never met before. Enzo gracefully walked up to her. Charlene looked up and raised her eyebrows at the stranger.

"Are you the one who gave me this note?" Charlene asked showing the note she received.

"Yes that would be me" said Enzo taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Who are you?" Charlene asked curiously.

"The name's Enzo and you're Charlene." Enzo smiled at her but Charlene didn't smile back.

"What do you know about Daniel's death?" Charlene asked getting straight to the point.

"Um pretty much everything" said Enzo with a smirk on his lips. Charlene resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well I already know who killed him, I just wanna know who brought him here. Who told him that I was in trouble?" Charlene asked with impatient tone of voice. She was desperate for answers.

"Calm down dear, I'll give answers to all your questions but first I've something to show you." Saying that, Enzo pulled out his phone. He opened up a video and handed the phone over to Charlene. She took it frowning in confusion. The phone was actually playing a footage of a CCTV camera. It confused Charlene more but she got shocked when the video showed Daniel walking inside the library with Damon.

"What the hell was Daniel doing with Damon?" Charlene asked but more to herself than to Enzo.

"Keep watching" said Enzo.

Charlene watched that Damon took Daniel's phone and it seemed that he sent a text to someone. Then all on a sudden, he stabbed Daniel with a knife. Charlene couldn't believe her own eyes. She was shocked to no limits.

"Oh my god!" She gasped out feeling horrified. Charlene watched her best friend writhing in pain as Damon walked away from him. Soon after that, Kai walked in the library and he found Daniel lying on the floor. After watching the entire video, Charlene stayed speechless for a while. The truth was so shocking.

"Daniel was killed by Damon." Charlene finally spoke up. Naturally she was feeling very disturbed and confused as well.

"But why? What did Daniel ever do to him?" Charlene asked with utter confusion.

"Daniel didn't do anything. Damon killed him just to get you back on their side. Kai was telling the truth Charlene. He didn't kill your friend" said Enzo. Charlene looked at him and couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you bother telling me the truth? We don't even know each other." Charlene said, not that she wasn't feeling thankful for the truth but she wanted to know why. Enzo only smiled at that.

"I didn't do this for you. I did this for Kai. He once saved my life. I owed him. By telling you the truth today, I've returned the favor." Enzo gave Charlene an honest explanation. Then he leaned forward a little and said-

"Look I know it's not my place to say anything but Kai really loves you. He did terrible things in his life but falling in love with you wasn't one. Don't lose him. No one else will love you more than Kai."

Charlene bit on her bottom lip as she thought about what Enzo said. Kai didn't do anything wrong this time. He was innocent. With that realization, Charlene realized that she did wrong with Kai. She accused him of something he didn't do. And when Kai said that he didn't kill Daniel, she didn't believe him at all. Charlene regretted not considering Kai's plea for innocence. How desperately he wanted her to believe him. It broke Kai when Charlene walked away from him. And it was only because Kai loved her. Enzo was right. No one else could love Charlene more than Kai.

"Enzo thank you for revealing the truth to me otherwise I'd have always thought Kai guilty."

"Well I'm happy I could help." Enzo said really meaning it. He was indeed happy that he and Kai were even now.

"I'm gonna go see Kai. He must be devastated right now" said Charlene with anxious tone of voice.

"Yeah no doubt in that." Enzo agreed with what she said.

"Thanks once again." Charlene said as she got up to leave.

"Good luck" said Enzo and Charlene hurriedly walked out of the diner.

She reached Kai's apartment as fast as she could, hoping to find Kai there. She didn't know what she was going to say to Kai. Charlene simply wanted to find Kai first. And she really hoped that he was alright. She never felt so concerned about Kai before. Charlene got to the apartment door and knocked on it urgently. However no one responded. She immediately grew more worried. Was Kai even in there? Charlene wondered. She knocked couple of times once again. And again there was no response. Charlene was obviously getting very restless. She was about to turn around and leave and search for Kai somewhere else when, finally the door opened. And it revealed a highly depressed looking Kai. He had stubble on his face. His eyes looked tired and lifeless. However when Kai saw who was knocking on his door, he got really shocked. For some time neither could say anything. But then Kai spoke up.

"Charlene? I can't believe you're really here" said Kai. Charlene however still couldn't speak up. Even though she had dozens of things to say. When she couldn't bring herself to speak at all, she did what she wanted to do. Charlene threw herself at Kai and embraced him tightly. It obviously startled Kai but he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Charlene what happened?" Kai asked feeling confused about why Charlene suddenly wasn't hating him anymore. What has happened?

"I'm sorry." Charlene said with soft tone of voice yet she meant it very strongly.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I know now that you didn't kill Daniel." Kai was surprised to hear that.

"How did you find out?" Kai asked very curiously. He really wanted to know. Charlene pulled away a little in order to look at Kai.

"A guy named Enzo proved that you're innocent. It was Damon who killed my friend." She said still finding it hard to believe that Damon killed Daniel just so that they could use her against Kai. They weren't any better than Kai. If he deserved to be punished then so did they.

"Damon? Why would he do that?" Kai asked while frowning in confusion. But Charlene couldn't answer him. Not without telling Kai that she was planning on betraying him once again. And this time she was thinking of trapping his soul in the phoenix stone. Kai would never forgive her if he ever found out.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just glad that I found out the truth." Saying that Charlene embraced Kai once again. She realized that she loved being in Kai's arms. And Kai as well was more than willing to hold Charlene forever.

"There's another truth that I found out today." Charlene said after a moment.

"What is that?" Kai asked quietly. He felt like being in heaven as Charlene was in his arms that moment.

"I love you." She said softly but it had a great impact on Kai. His breath hitched as his heart skipped a beat. Kai pulled away from Charlene to look into her eyes.

"Say that again." His voice shook a little while saying that. Charlene gave Kai a sweet smile before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. For a moment, Kai thought that he was dreaming up everything. He couldn't believe that Charlene was really kissing him. But it was no dream. Charlene has finally given into Kai. She professed her love through the kiss. Kai started kissing her back right away. Their lips moved against each other in sync. It was slow and full of passion. Before the kiss could deepen more, Kai pulled away to say how much he loved her too. But then he couldn't say anything that could properly express his feelings. So he simply captured her lips again. Charlene smiled in the kiss. It was not often that Kai was rendered speechless. She opened up her lips and Kai immediately pushed his tongue in her mouth. Charlene moaned out a little as their kiss deepened.

When they both ran out of air, Kai pulled away from her lips only to attack her neck. Charlene was holding onto Kai to keep herself together. Each and everyone moment was intense. Kai pushed them up against a wall and started to ravish Charlene more desperately. Her eyes rolled back because of the extreme sensation she was feeling as Kai roamed his hands all over her body. Kai left a trail of hot kisses from her jawline to her collarbones. He pushed down her jacket to reveal more of her skin and Charlene didn't complain at all. She combed her fingers through his soft hair, while Kai put kisses on her cleavage. His hand traveled up to her chest and cupped her breast. Charlene moaned out quite loudly this time. Hearing her moan like that Kai pulled away to look at her face.

"If you want me to stop all you have to do is ask" said Kai even though he wanted to take Charlene right then and there. While breathing heavily Charlene spoke up.

"I don't want you to stop. I wanna make love with you." Kai couldn't believe his ears for a moment but then he just smiled and lifted Charlene off from the ground. She wrapped her legs around Kai's lean waist. Then he carried her to the bedroom. Kai never thought his wish would come true like this. But it was really happening and Kai didn't remember when he felt so happy. Charlene also couldn't believe how fast things changed between her and Kai. A while ago she was hating Kai and wanted to put him in hell but now she was feeling so much love for him. Like she used to as Evelyn. Perhaps she always loved Kai but didn't want to admit to herself.

Kai put Charlene down on the bed. She laid back as Kai hovered over her. They simple stared into each others eyes before they began kissing again. While making out, Kai took off his coat and discarded it. He pulled away from Charlene only to take off his shirt as well. He proceeded to undress her too. Before they knew it both of them were naked and making out wildly. Kai bit on her bottom lip a little that made Charlene moan in the kiss. She was feeling Kai getting hard. Charlene herself was getting really wet. She threw her head back in ecstasy when Kai kissed her breasts. Not to mention he took his hand down to her core and touched her nerve bundle.

"Oh god!" A whimper escaped Charlene's breath that was caused by extreme pleasure.

"No say my name." Kai demanded and rubbed her nerve more roughly. A cry of pleasure escaped Charlene's breath.

"KAI!, ah... mm." As Charlene screamed out his name, a moaned left Kai's breath as well. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He needed to have Charlene right away. Kai looked into her eyes for one last time and didn't see any doubt or hesitation in them. Smiling he kissed her lips for once before he pushed into her. Both of them moaned in satisfaction and pleasure as the contact happened. How long Kai has been waiting for this moment. He pulled out and pushed into her again. Charlene wrapped her legs around Kai and moved along with him. It didn't take long for them to pick up a rhythm. And when they did, their passion consumed them. Nothing else mattered that moment but their love for each other. Both Charlene and Kai were ready to forget about the world outside and live the rest of their lives in love with each other. But unfortunately the world wasn't ready to forget about them, specially about Kai. Now the big question was would their love conquer when their enemies were willing to do anything to tear them apart?


	19. Chapter 19: Revenge And Betrayal

**Chapter 19: Revenge And Betrayal**

Charlene walked inside the living room of the Boarding house. Damon turned around to face Charlene when he sensed her presence. Bonnie and Elena were there with Damon.

"It's time" said Damon.

"I'm ready." Charlene said with determination in her voice. Damon looked at Bonnie and nodded to her. She nodded back to him. Then Bonnie walked up to Charlene. She put out her hand in front of Charlene. And in her hand was the phoenix stone.

"All you need to do is make Kai hold this stone in his hand. Then you can leave the rest to us" said Bonnie and Charlene nodded her head. Once Kai would come in contact with the stone, Bonnie would perform the necessary spell to trap Kai inside.

"But how would I inform you that Kai is holding the stone?" Charlene asked.

"You won't have to. We'll be watching you" said Damon.

"That's why you need to do this somewhere outside and it's better if the place is secluded" said Elena. Charlene sighed out heavily but nodded her head anyway.

"I think Kai trusts me enough to go wherever I take him to" said Charlene.

"That's exactly what we're counting on" said Bonnie, encouraging Charlene more.

"Take him to the cemetery, there is no better place for the surprise we're about to give Kai." Damon said with a smirk.

"I'll text you when Kai and I'll be on our way towards the cemetery" said Charlene and she left. Damon, Elena and Bonnie remained quiet until Charlene drove away. Then they looked at each other.

"Do you think she'll be able to bring Kai to the cemetery? What if he suspects something is wrong before we could get to him?" Elena asked. She was having a bad feeling about the upcoming events.

"Then we'll use plan B" said Damon with nonchalant tone of voice. Their plan B was taking Charlene as hostage and ask Kai to come to them. He'd obviously come to save Charlene since he loved her so much.

"Let's hope we won't have to and Charlene will be able to bring Kai to us" said Bonnie hoping against hope that their plan would succeed.

"She doesn't need to bring me to you." Suddenly a voice said but no one was visible to the trio. But then Kai appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room. A smirk was playing on his lips.

"I'm already here" said Kai. Bonnie, Damon and Elena, the three of them were very shocked to say the least. Bonnie quickly tried to use her magic on Kai but he beat her to it. Kai used his mega power and sent Bonnie flying across the room. Damon charged against Kai but one swipe of his hand and Damon's neck was broken with magic. His limp body dropped on the ground. Elena jumped in to fight Kai and save her friend and lover. She was about to get a hold on Kai when he vanished into the thin air. Before Elena could do anything, Kai appeared behind her back and broke her neck as well. Both vampires were temporary dead and that only left Bonnie. She was sitting on the floor. She was hurt but still conscious.

"I'll end you" said Bonnie with hateful voice as she glared at Kai with rage. She raised her hand and was about to say a spell but someone else held her hand and put it down. Bonnie looked up and found Charlene there, couched beside her. It shocked Bonnie to no limit.

"You can't harm him as long as I'm alive" said Charlene and she looked so enraged.

"Charlene, have you lost your mind?" Bonnie yelled at her and Charlene vehemently nodded her head.

"Yes I have. Ever since I found out that you killed my innocent friend just to make me hate Kai so that you could use me for your plan, I've indeed lost my mind. Daniel was innocent. He had nothing to do with any of this. Your animosity is with Kai. Why did you kill Daniel?" Charlene asked but Bonnie had no answer to that question. She could only lower her gaze.

"You said you can't forgive Kai for all the horrible things he did to you. Guess what, you won't be forgiven either." Charlene said as she stepped away from Bonnie. It was pretty obvious that Charlene wasn't betraying Kai, she betrayed Damon and Bonnie instead. And they deserved it.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Bonnie asked trying to be brave. This time Kai spoke up.

"Not exactly" said Kai as he came to stand beside Charlene. "Since you've a record of coming back to life over and over again, I am gonna make your life your biggest enemy."

Bonnie looked puzzled and terrified at the same time. She didn't know what Kai was going to do but it couldn't be anything good. Kai closed his eyes and started chanting spells. Bonnie knew that she should do something, anything to stop Kai but she couldn't do anything. Kai was ten times more powerful than her. Before Bonnie could come up with an idea, Kai was done doing whatever he did. He opened up his eyes and looked at Charlene. Kai put his hand out for her. Charlene immediately took it and they held their hands together.

"Let's go" said Kai and Charlene nodded her head. They both walked out of the Boarding house together. Outside, they stood beside the car.

"Where do you wanna go?" Kai asked. Charlene gave him a smile and said-

"I can live anywhere if you're there with me." Kai felt very happy hearing her say that. He leaned in and kissed Charlene and she immediately kissed him back. Before the kiss could get too passionate, Kai pulled away to speak up.

"Let's go to New York. I wanna know all about your second childhood. Besides, I've yet to meet and impress your parents." Charlene liked the idea.

"Sounds like a great plan." She pulled Kai in and kissed his lips once again. As much as Kai wanted to just push Charlene against the car and heatedly make out with her, they needed to leave before Damon or Elena wake up. Charlene and Kai got into their car and drove away. Their destination was New York and their purpose of life was being with each other. And of course they've yet to give birth to a wonderful baby.

 **Couple of hours later:**

Damon was pacing restlessly in the living room. Elena was still unconscious. Caroline was taking care of Bonnie and Stefan could only worry about everyone.

"She should've woken up already" said Damon as he glanced at Elena for the hundredth time.

"Do you have no idea what Kai did?" Caroline asked Bonnie who shook her head, feeling very helpless.

"I can't believe Charlene betrayed us like this." Stefan said more to himself than to others.

"She even took the phoenix stone" said Caroline sighing out heavily.

"Charlene betrayed us to take revenge on us. She found out somehow that Damon killed her friend, not Kai" said Bonnie.

"How the hell did she find that out?" Damon asked sounding extremely pissed off. Actually he was more worried because something was wrong with Elena. And not only Damon but Stefan realized that too.

"We can solve that mystery later; right now we need to find out why Elena isn't waking up" said Stefan.

"Call that bastard, see if he picks up" said Damon. He was obviously talking about Kai. "He better tell me what he did with Elena if he wishes to live."

Stefan called Kai from Damon's phone. Suddenly a ring tone of a phone could be heard in the house. It confused everyone. Stefan followed the ring tone and found a phone. It was Kai's. He walked back to others with the phone.

"I think Kai left his phone behind. Do you think he accidentally dropped it?" Stefan asked with curiosity.

"That's unlikely" said Damon. He took Kai's phone from Stefan's hand. Just as Damon slide the button and opened the phone, he saw a folder that said 'open me'. He opened it and there was a video in it. Damon started playing the video. It was a video of Kai. And he left a message for them.

 _"Hello enemies, you are all probably wondering by now, why dear Elena isn't waking up. Obviously something is wrong with her. I think I've linked her life to Bonnie's. And the rule is- as long as Bonnie's alive, Elena will remain asleep. You see I didn't appreciate it a bit that you tried to frame me with Daniel's murder. Because of you I almost lost Charlene. I couldn't have just let you get away with it, now could I? Anyway, hope you've learned your lesson."_

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped out in shock. Damon looked at Bonnie to see a stunned expression on her face.

" _And oh, please don't go looking for some weird witchy work around, because as the incredibly powerful leader of the Gemini's, I rigged this so that if any of you do try to outsmart it, both Bonnie and Elena will die instantly. It could also happen if you try to kill me or harm Charlene in anyway. I guess what I'm trying to say is, your betrayal really hurt me Bonnie. You pretended to forgive me and then you tried to make my girlfriend kill me. Not nice. So, this is kind of all your fault? You know now that I think about it, wouldn't it be ironic, Damon killed Charlene's friend for you, what if now he kills you for Elena. Enjoy a life full of pain and regrets. Bye bye!"_


	20. Chapter 20: Life Goes On

**Chapter 20: Life Goes On**

 **Three Years Later:  
**

Charlene and Kai were sitting next to each other on a doc of a lake house. Kai had his arm wrapped around Charlene and she was leaning against him comfortably. They were both enjoying each others company in the harmony and peacefulness of that place. Charlene was staring at the pair of swans in the lake.

"They are very pretty." Charlene said and she sighed out in contentment. Kai kissed her head affectionately.

"Sometimes, it all seems like a dream to me." She said that with depth in her voice.

"This was indeed our dream love, to live in a house of our own and create a family together. And the dream has become true" said Kai, then he held her hand and intertwined their fingers. Charlene looked at Kai and gave him a smile. She gazed deeply into his eyes, making the moment very intense. Charlene slowly leaned in and kissed Kai on his lips. She pulled away only a little. Her lips were still brushing against Kai's.

"But sometimes I fear that this dream will break suddenly" said Charlene and she sounded kind of distressed this time. Kai cupped her face and made her look into his eyes again.

"Charlene I promise, I'll never let any harm come to our family." Kai didn't only say it but he really meant it.

"But still Kai, I think it's time we should make peace with our enemies." Charlene looked at Kai with hopefulness. He breathed out a heavy sigh.

"You mean Damon and Bonnie?"

"Jo called yesterday. They haven't forgot yet what we did and they will get back to us the first chance they are gonna get. I think it's time you should release Elena from that spell. It's been three years. Once Elena is awake, no one will have any reason to come after us." Charlene explained but Kai wasn't sure about forgiving his enemies. What if releasing Elena from the spell turned out to be mistake? Charlene noticed the conflict in Kai's eyes. She tried to persuade him more.

"Please Kai, I know that you can protect us but still I don't want an unpleasant surprise to come suddenly knocking on our door one day."

"What if they come for us even after I lift off the spell from Elena?"

"Kai, they can't take us down. You're powerful. And don't forget that we have the phoenix stone with us. But for now, let's do the right thing." Kai couldn't say no to Charlene. He agreed to comply with her wish.

"Fine, I'll do it tonight." Charlene gave Kai a huge smile and kissed him strongly.

"MOM! DAD!" Two voices called Charlene and Kai out loud. They immediately pulled away from each other and looked over their shoulders. Two kid were standing there, one girl and one boy. They were twins of course. Charlene smiled at her kids.

"Daniel! Maya! Come over here." The kids ran to their mother. Both of them threw themselves in their parents' open arms. It was one of the many affectionate moments the family spent together in past three years. And they hoped to remain like that for the rest of their lives.

 **The End**


End file.
